


Rare pairs - Only the Best

by oh_hey_mickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Piper, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom!Frank, Bullying, Catholic AU, Catholicism, Coddling, Coma, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Death Row, Depression, Doubt, Drunk kiss, Exhaustion, Experimenting with sexuality, F/F, Fingering, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, M/M/M, Marijuana, Mating, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Leo, Panty Kink, Pick Up Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison AU, Psych Ward, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Spin the Bottle, Stitches, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Summoning ghosts, Top!Nico, Top!Percy, Top!Piper, Tutor AU, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, Unsupportive father, Weed, awkward first kiss, body image issues, bottom!Alpha, bottom!jason, dc au? idk, dub-con, executions, fake death? kinda, frank is a mom, hardcore pining, inmate/guard, joker/harley au, mate appreciation, octavian/jason pining, percy is a dad, percy/frank have kids, prompt compilation, rare pairs, rare ships, request a prompt, spontaneous mating, top!Jason, trying to impress crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_hey_mickey/pseuds/oh_hey_mickey
Summary: im gonna force myself to start writing again because i’ve so many more prompts than i can handle, but i haven’t written anything since april 1st, and that’s sad.every chapter name is a lyric from one of the several songs i favour, or a random one because i was too tired to find a lyric from a song i actually knew.HARRY POTTER PROMPTS ARE NEEDED!!1!!1!11 None yet, so I tagged hp in "fandoms" in hopes of an actual hp prompt





	1. Planner chapter

Hey, so this is just a planner-type chapter, and an opportunity for you people to request stuff. 

 

In this fic, I’m going to write short stories (or long ones) for, but not limited to, these pairs:

PJO:

-Percy/Frank

-Rachel/Reyna

-Calypso/Hazel

-Will/Jason

-Jason/Frank

-Nico/Mitchell (Aphrodite child)

-Annabeth/Thalia (I’ll decide if I want this to be strong platonic or romantic in the future)

-Calypso/Reyna

-Ethan/Percy

-Octavian/Percy

-Percy/Grover

HP:

-Pansy/Hermione

-Blaise/Draco

-Scorpius/Albus (okay, not rare but shush)

-George/Fred (yup. incest. don’t read it if you don’t want to)

-Harry/Colin ( I kNOW Harry hates Colin, but drarry’s a popular ship soooo)

-James/Remus/Sirius (slightly rare)

 

You can request your own rare pair from these fandoms:

-Harry Potter

-Percy Jackson

-The Perks of Being a Wallflower

-Shameless (pleeeease nothing with Frank because I could do a realistic one with him/fucking lampost, and i kind of loathe him, therefore can’t write about him)

-The Maze Runner (I only know so many characters though)

-Skins UK 

-Glee 

-Dance Academy (it’s on Netflix, watch it, it’s discontinued (I think) but it’s good to binge watch)

-The Walking Dead

-Please Like Me

-Everything Sucks

-Grey’s Anatomy

-Limited amount of YouTubers

 

I don’t usually write straight couples, but if I _really_ like it, i might _._

 

I’ll have the first chapter up soon enough. Till then, brainstorm (preferably depressing, I seem to be good at writing those) prompts with or without a pair.

 

-Zippo


	2. i wanna see you be brave- frank/percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know, i don’t really ship this but we need more frank in our lives, and i like percy, and frank/leo (leo’s my fav to put with frank) isn’t in the least bit rare soooooo here ya go. i might do frank/nico... hmmm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thE STORIES BEGIN
> 
> chap title is from brave by sara bareilles – i honestly don't even like the song, it just fit in my opinion.

Frank had always been a little blind to his love life, but he had never thought that he would be crushing on boys, especially not Perseus Jackson.

He, Hazel and Leo were curled up in onesies, all sitting on Hazel’s bed in the Hades Cabin. It was around 11 PM and they had gotten around to teasing each other about their crushes. After haggling Leo for liking Jason, Hazel diverted the attention to Frank.

“I mean, come on Frank! Percy’s some hot guy that girls swoon over, and you, you humongous mountain of dork, decided to have a crush on him?” Hazel wheezed out in between laughs. Her face was red from lack of oxygen.

“It’s not my fault, Haze!” Frank protested. He was as red as his Lightning McQueen onesie. “I can’t control my heart! Aphrodite must have something against me, torturing me like this.” 

“Well, Aphrodite did say she’d make Percy’s love life interesting, maybe this is that ‘interesting’,” Leo shot in, smirking. He was enjoying making Frank blush and stammer like a schoolgirl. 

“Yeah, well, you should just go for it. Who knows, maybe Percy has a thing for Asians who are full heads taller than him,” Hazel said, cackling when Frank spluttered and looked at her with wide, betrayed eyes. 

“Everyone’s a little bi, so you can’t give the ‘oh, he’s not gay’ excuse,” Leo said pointedly, knowing what Frank’s next words were before they even left his mouth. 

“...Fine,” Frank sighed, giving in to his friends’ puppy eyes. “But I’m not just gonna ask him out, I barely know him.” 

“Y’know, that’s… kind of a problem,” Hazel said, wincing a bit. “You should ask him to hang out—no, Frank, not on a date, I know—so you can realize how cute you’d be together.”

-

Frank found the opportunity to ‘ask Percy out’ two days later when they both happened to be training in the amphitheater at the same time. 

Percy was by the dummies, slashing through one and another skillfully. He had no shirt on, and his muscles rippled with every movement. Frank had to wipe away drool before he went over to talk to him.

“Hey, Percy, can we talk?” Frank mumbled, avoiding the sea green eyes and trying, but failing, to rub the blush away from his face. 

“Yeah, what’s up, big guy?” Percy replied, putting Riptide down. He looked genuinely concerned, but Frank was too busy trying not to run away to notice. Percy was rather concerned about how red Frank had gotten to be. “Frank, are you sunburnt?”

“Wha—oh! No, no, I’m fine—“ Frank said before stopping himself. “Okay, what I was going to ask you…” Frank trailed off, embarrassed that he was stuttering around and making a fool of himself.

“Uh, since we don’t really… know each other, I thought we could go and, y’know, get to—get to know one another,” Frank said, finally looking at Percy. He still had to look down, but less than he did for Hazel or Leo. 

“Sure! I’ll be good for… in a few hours,” Percy piped up. Frank didn’t expect for him to accept so quickly. “We can go to the strawberry fields, or the lake, if you want.”

“Uh, yeah, the lake sounds good!” Frank rushed out before awkwardly nodding at the Sea Prince and shuffling out, completely forgetting his training. 

-

“Hazel! Leo!” Frank screamed as soon as he got to the strawberry fields, where his friends were resting in the shade. He had ran all the way from the amphitheater and he was now covered in a sheer layer of sweat.

“I got Percy to go to the lake with me!” Frank wheezed, flopping down on the on top of the two, easily covering both his friends with his massive body. Hazel squeaked but Leo accepted his fate and let Frank adjust, laying down more comfortably. 

“See? That means he at least doesn’t hate you!” Leo exclaimed, smiling down at his friend. 

“When are you going?” Hazel asked, scrunching up her face at the smell wafting into her nose from the lump of Frank on her and Leo’s lap. 

“In a few hours, so it’ll be at, like… 9 PM,” Frank replied, furrowing his brows. “Why?”

“You smell, honey,” Hazel threw back, smirking at Leo. “We gotta get you ready! I’m gonna make you look so dashing, Percy could never resist you!”

Leo squealed in a very girly way, and he and Hazel did their ‘glitter fingers’ as they called it. Hazel slapped him until he got up with a groan, and he was being pulled off to Hazel’s cabin a moment later.

-

After his friends forced him into the shower, a towel was thrown at him and he got out of the small washroom in the Hades Cabin, Frank seriously considered running away naked. 

There were outfits laid out on the bed, ranging from his one and only pair of skinny jeans to cargo shorts to even a pajama shirt of his that Hazel deemed ‘modern and cool,’ whatever that meant.

“Oh my god, can I just get dressed by myself?” Frank groaned, but he still took the first outfit Hazel handed him. Leo had been glaring at him, as if scolding him, and Frank held his hands up in mock surrender.

The outfit Hazel handed him (the fifth outfit, to be exact) was made up of a pair of light grey sweatpants that, according to Leo, complimented his legs, a tight, olive green T-shirt. He eyed Leo until he turned around so he could get changed, and Hazel was already off doing something else. 

When he was dressed, the daughter of Pluto seemed finally satisfied, and she went off to find shoes and accessories, at which Frank groaned. 

“Haze, we’re just talking. It’s not like I’m asking him to marry me!” Frank said, blushing. Hazel turned to him, sighed and turned back to what she was doing. She ‘aha’d and brought out a pair of black sneakers and white socks, tossing them in the son of Mars’ general direction. He caught them clumsily and barely had enough time to put them on before he had a black windbreaker thrown at his head.

“Okay, can I go now?” Frank asked, but then Leo came out of nowhere, yielding a hairbrush and hair gel. 

“You look good with spiked hair!” Leo said defensively before Frank could run away. The Asian sighed and sat down, glaring at his friends before the Latino got to work. 

“Now, what are you going to say?” Hazel asked. She put a hand on her hip, blowing a curl out of her face and Frank couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“You look like a stressed mother,” Frank chuckled. 

“Yeah, well I feel like one. I’m sending you off on your first date—“

“It’s not a date,” Frank interrupted.

“And it feels like you’re my little son who’s going to get corrupted and not need me anymore!” Hazel cried out, dramatically falling into Frank’s lap, making Leo slap her shoulder for moving his ‘client’. 

“Okay, Hazel. I’m not going to abandon you, even if I ever do get a boyfriend. You don’t have to worry,” Frank said, giggling in a very manly way at Hazel’s pout. 

All of a sudden, Leo jumped up from behind the son of Mars and yelled, “Done!” 

“Okay, am I ready to go? I should be there in… 20 minutes, at the most,” Frank said, staring at his friends. 

“Oh, okay. Go on, before I shove you out the door,” Hazel said, smiling. She clasped her hands together and got up on her tiptoes before getting behind her much bigger friend and shoving him towards the door. 

“Wish me luck, and pray to Aphrodite that I don’t horribly embarrass myself,” Frank muttered to Hazel and Leo before exiting the cabin and heading towards the lake. 

-

“Hey, Frank!” Percy called, seeing the Asian walking on the beach. The son of Poseidon was wearing swim trunks, having just got out of the water. He always wanted to get Frank to become some sort of fish to go swimming with him, but the taller boy never really did anything with him. He was glad they’d finally get to hang out.

“Oh, hey, Perce!” Frank replied, smiling casually and strolling over to the dripping wet boy. He tried to keep his eyes off the boy’s abs, to no avail. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Percy said, looking upwards. He smiled over at Frank and laid down in the sand, propping one leg up and clasping his hands together on his stomach. Frank laid down beside the boy tensely after a moment of hesitation, but relaxed as he got comfortable, feeling the other boy’s presence beside him. 

“That’s Zoe’s constellation, right there,” Percy said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He pointed up at the sky, towards a group of stars making up a girl with a bow and arrow. 

“You knew her, didn’t you?” Frank asked. He heard Percy sniffle.

“Yeah… she and I fought together, we fought Atlas. She was his daughter, a Titaness, Calypso’s sister,” Percy said, and Frank turned onto his side to look at the green-eyed boy. 

When he turned, the Asian contemplated just turning back and pretending he didn’t do anything in the first place, but he couldn’t. He was in too deep, and he liked Percy too much to deny himself this opportunity. 

The boy’s green eyes were glistening with tears, and when he turned his head towards the Roman, those tears streaked down the side of his face and dripped onto the sand under them. His gaze was so intense that Frank felt his breath hitch. 

“Frank…” Percy mumbled, voice cracking. The taller boy tried his hardest to stay back, but his instincts were screaming at him to just man up and kiss his friend, who was obviously not thinking straight and shouldn’t be taken advantage of, but Frank couldn't hold back.

He leaned in, slow enough to let Percy back away, and when he saw the son of Poseidon’s eyes flicker towards his mouth, he surged forward and crashed their lips together. He felt his breath knocked out of his chest and his hand clenched, fist full of sand, some grains getting stuck under his fingernails. 

He heard Percy make a noise, and taking that Percy didn’t pull back yet as a sign, he moved his lips cautiously against the other boy’s. He gently touched his hand to Percy’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, and he felt the other demigod kiss back slightly. 

When he finally pulled back, he looked into Percy’s eyes and laughed, falling back onto the sand. Percy chuckled a little too, before getting up. Frank had thought he messed up and that Percy would leave and he opened his mouth to apologize (very Canadian of him), but the boy turned and pulled Frank to his feet—a massive feat of strength. He smiled before turning back to the water and walking ‘til he was waist deep.

“H-Hey! I don’t have swim trunks!”


	3. i told you to be fine- leo/will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if in the prompt, where it said "will's interest in jake" it meant will was jake's boyfriend or not, so i just went with willeo to be unsafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for LadyAoi_chan
> 
> chap title is from skinny love by birdy – i don't even know this song, i just decided to look up lyrics, and this went well

**prompt: After a couple of breakdowns, Leo's ever-growing depression gets the best of him. He loses all focus and motivation to get through classes, has suicidal thoughts, starts sleeping excessively, and sometimes doesn't bother getting out of bed to go to school. Will, his classmate, who frequently visits the home because of his interest in Leo's older brother, Jake, takes notice and befriends him as he attempts to help Leo recover.**

Leo felt like a zombie. He had been awake since 5AM the previous morning, and he was still up, writing an essay at 2AM. He’d been running off caffeine pills, but at this rate he’d be hooked soon enough. He had to sleep. He didn’t think college would be so bad.

He hadn’t been going to class, so he was trying to make up for work he’d decided not to do, but he was feeling more and more like he should just give up. He had to work his ass off just to get tuition money, and he had to get his friends to go out with him just so they could pay for his food.

Lately, his brother Jake had been taking care of him. He’d help him with some projects when he had extra time, and he would sometimes cook for him just to make sure he ate at all that day.

Sometimes, when Jake’s friend, Will, would come over, Jake would just direct them to his bedroom, shooting Leo apologetic glances. Will would always look concerned but he never had enough time to talk to Leo before he was in his friend’s room.

Leo had started to associate Jake with safety and comfort, and he felt like he finally had a father figure, even if it was only his brother.

After a while, Jake slowly stopped helping him out. He would have something to do at work, or he’d have to study with Lou Ellen or go to the library for a few hours, and Leo got really bad when Jake stopped checking on him at all.

-

It was twelve days later, and Leo had stopped going to classes again. He’d been warned by the Headmaster that he’d be kicked out if he didn’t get himself together before the end of the week, but at this point, Leo didn’t care.

He slept a lot more—a lot in general. He would go to sleep late by habit and not wake up until noon the next day, and sometimes he’d even go back to sleep after that. He thought it’d solve all his problems, and that by Friday he’d be up and back in the classroom, but he was still waking up tired.

Leo was laying on his stomach, and he was about to fall back to sleep again at 2 in the afternoon when he heard the door to his dorm open and close softly. He waved his hand vaguely to the door, not opening his eyes, hoping Jake would understand and just be quiet so he could sleep.

“Leo,” a slightly familiar voice said. “Leo, are you awake?”

Leo woke himself up fully and went to see who was bothering him. He groggily lifted himself up onto his elbows and turned around and he was blinded by a halo of golden curls. He recognized Will after he rubbed his eyes and turned onto his back.

“Uh, Jake isn’t here,” Leo muttered, yawning with fatigue. Will laughed a little at that, sitting down on the end of his bed.

“I know, Leo. You’ve just been so… out of it, the last few times I was here, and since you haven’t been going to class, I thought I’d help you,” Will explained, his eyes shining with sincerity. Leo was still confused, and he willed the other boy to leave him alone. He didn’t need anyone else being bothered by him, they didn’t need to. He wasn’t important enough.

“Yeah, uh, Will, I’m fine, I’ll just go to class on Friday so they can’t kick me out,” Leo grumbled, laying back onto his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow, hoping Will would take a hint.

“Leo, you’re showing symptoms of depression, and you should have someone to talk to if you’re not feeling good,” Will explained.

“The only reason I’m not feeling well is because I’m tired, I’m not depressed,” Leo grumbled, glaring slightly at Will as he turned again.

“Okay, Leo, I’m not stupid. You may not think it, but you’re seriously not doing well,” Will said cautiously. Leo sat up, disgruntled. “You didn’t sleep enough before, now you’re sleeping at least 14 hours a day, and when was the last time you ate?”

“Listen, Will, we aren’t all rich. I need to work at least a full day just to buy food and I have to pay tuition on top of that. I’m not starving, I’m preserving money,” Leo retorted. Will still didn’t believe him.

”... If you take one of those stupid depression tests online, and it comes back negative, I’ll leave you alone,” Will bargained after a moment of hesitation. “But if it comes back positive, you might as well start calling me mother hen before anyone else has the opportunity, because I’m going to be attached by the hip to you.”

Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he eventually agreed. Will smiled brightly and took out his phone, pulling up a depression quiz off Google.

“Okay, c’mon. First question: how many hours of sleep do you get per night on average?” Will quoted the page, looking at Leo expectantly.

“... You said 14, I’m not objecting,” Leo mumbled, blushing embarrassed. Will glared sternly, tutting like a disappointed teacher.

“Okay, nest question: have you ever had suicidal thoughts or attempted suicide?” Will asked, not meeting his eyes for a second. He knew this could be a sensitive topic. Leo looked up at him from through his eyelashes, and Will gasped when he nodded slightly. He checked ‘yes’ on the test.

“Th-third question,” Will stuttered. “Do you recreationally take drugs?”

“N-no,” Leo scoffed incredulously. “I’m too broke to be a stoner.” Will laughed a little, and continued the test.

-

When the results came positive, Will swore (on his life, to be specific) that he would help Leo out. He came over in the morning, anywhere from 5AM to even sometimes 10AM, to get Leo out of bed. He would bring his toiletries in a clear plastic bag and brush his teeth and comb his hair with the Latino, just to make sure the latter did it at all.

He would make breakfast in Leo’s dorm room, walk him to classes, pick him up to go to lunch and bring him back to classes, all fitting around his own schedule. He would always make sure Leo got home safe and that he would do all his assignments, helping him through the only homework they shared, which was from Latin class with Mr. Brunner.

While the two boys were hanging out, Jake would catch them together and he would glance weirdly at them. He was confused as to why his friend was all of a sudden so busy, but when he realized that it was because Will was with his little brother, it wasn’t any less clear.

-

It had been a few weeks since Will had started helping Leo out, and he got to know a lot about the boy. He was starting to understand why someone like him would be depressed.

When Leo was a kid, his mom had died and his family had blamed it on him. His aunt was the only one that didn’t refuse to keep him, but she hadn’t ever loved him.

Will learned that Leo was kicked out of his aunt’s house when he was caught doing something (Leo hadn’t elaborated) when he was 16 and he had had to work at too many sketchy places to stay in school. He had gotten into the college with a scholarship because of all his hard work, and he got to go to classes for free, but he still had to pay for his dorm.

He learned that around two years in, Leo had started to feel guilty about things; things that he shouldn’t have to worry about. He felt bad about his mother’s death, he felt bad about leaving his aunt even though, in Will’s opinion, she deserved to be alone. He was guilty about not going to classes and wasting the time of his professors, and not talking to Jake or any of his four other siblings enough. He thought that the reason his dad left his family was because he was born.

Will found out that Leo tried to kill himself when he was 18 because he had been so messed up at the time that he thought he would have fixed all his problems by simply dying. He hadn’t succeeded because his oldest brother, Beckendorf, had found him in the bathroom, covered in his own puke and unconscious.

Leo told Will that when he had jumped off a bridge, the only reason he lived was because someone happened to be driving over the bridge and they’d stopped and fished him out of the water on time. The Latino said, one night, in tears, that he wished he was never found.

-

After Will had been helping Leo for about two months, he had first seen the boy cry. He’d been at his first class of the day when he’d had someone pull up his sleeves, and therefore show off his scars. He had ran back to his dorm and he immediately called Will, trusting him enough to rely on him.

“ _W-Will, it’s bad, can you come?_ ”

“Of course, I-I just have to get out of biology, I’ll be there,” Will had spluttered, quickly hanging up and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

He shot his hand up and when the professor called on him, he told him his cat was in critical condition and asked to leave, to which his professor shooed him out of the class with a, “Yes, of course, go save your poor feline friend!”

When he got to Leo’s dorm, panting from running so fast, he found the door unlocked and let himself in. Leo was curled up on his bed, facing the wall. Will heard sniffling, and when the boy rolled over, his heart broke.

The boy’s eyes were puffy and red, cheeks flushed from his crying. His curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat and he looked absolutely devastated. “Will,” Leo croaked, reaching out to the boy, who quickly got in his bed and curled around the Latino. He cradled Leo to his chest, holding him close and stroking his hair as more tears ran down Leo’s face.

He didn’t say anything that whole night, just let Leo cry, holding him and drawing circles in his side almost lovingly, which made the blonde’s heart ache. Soon enough, Leo calmed down and eventually fell asleep with Will holding him. Will stayed with him all night, knowing he was missing classes, but also that his friend was more important.

Before he went to sleep too, Will kissed Leo’s forehead, waking him up briefly. Leo’s eyes fluttered open while Will was still leaning down, and he smiled to himself before shifting and going back to sleep, pressing up against his friend.

-

Six months in, Will was starting to feel a bit different about the situation he had with Leo. He would absolutely never stop helping him, because he didn’t want Leo to relapse and self-harm again, but he didn’t know if he could spend nights cuddled up together and not be affected.

Leo still wasn’t doing the best. He went to about 70 percent of his classes on a good week, and he still tried to kill himself. Even though it physically hurt Will to see his friend like this, he had to bear it and grit his teeth for both boys’ sake.

One night, after Leo had drunk himself unconscious and puked all over himself, almost choking on it, Will had to wake him up to put him to bed. He had carried Leo from the bathroom into his bed and tried to get back to clean up the sick, but Leo had reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, not letting go. He sighed content when he felt Will get in the bed behind him, and the Latino didn’t even open his eyes when he pressed a small kiss to Will’s chest, turning around and snuggling into the boy.

When Will felt the other boy kiss him on the chest, he had started to panic. He couldn’t ruin the relationship they had by telling him about his feelings, but he couldn’t stand to keep it to himself. He needed to get out of there, but he couldn’t leave him alone when he was just so intoxicated that he passed out.

“Leo, I need to get you water, okay? I need to get up,” Will said softly, gently peeling Leo off himself.

He sighed relieved, heading towards the washroom and he cleaned up the puke. He went into the tiny kitchen he had familiarized himself with over the last half of a year and got a glass of water and an ibuprofen pill. He went back to see if Leo was still asleep, and he saw that the boy was awake, and his shoulders were shaking a little.

“Leo, are you okay?” Will asked, and Leo looked up and gasped, relaxing immediately, wiping tears from his eyes.

“I th-thought you left me,” Leo said, smiling and rubbing his face. “But of course you wouldn’t, you’re amazing.”

“Oh, Leo, I’m not the one who’s amazing. You’re so amazing and beautiful, and I lov—” Will said in the heat of the moment, not realizing he should’ve just shut up. He looked at Leo, hoping he didn’t mess everything up. The Latino was looking at him in awe.

“Were you… were you going to say you love me?” Leo asked softly, his eyes shining with what Will thought was hope.

“Leo, I’m so, so sorry, I can—I can leave if you want me to, I’ll… don’t worry—” Will started regretfully, hoping Leo would want him to stay, but he was quickly answered by an insistent pair of lips on his own.

He pulled away, looking at Leo surprised, and he heard Leo laugh. For the first time in the six months that Will had been seeing him every day, he heard his beautiful, ringing laugh. It made Will’s heart swell with joy, and he captured Leo’s lips once again, feeling so much love for this boy.

-

Two months later, Leo had gotten a bit better, going to classes most of the time, and Will and him had been dating since that first kiss. Will couldn’t have been happier, and Leo cried less and less each day, got enough sleep and felt something other than sadness. 

He felt love.


	4. once upon a time I was falling in love- percy/ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for OakLeaf910

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this took a while, and it wasn't structured at all, so don't kill me. it also isn't very long but oh well. 
> 
> chap title is from total eclipse of the heart by bonnie tyler – classic, everyone knows it

**can you do Percy/Ethan where Percy mourns the death of Ethan so much that he asks Nico to let him see his ghost? The rest is up to you. :)**

“N-Nico, you have t-to help me,” Percy cried, hanging off the son of Hades.

It was three weeks after his boyfriend, Ethan Nakamura, died. He was thrown off Olympus when he refused to kill Percy after they secretly got together, and Percy had been a mess ever since.

-

_“Ah, Perseus Jackson,” Kronos said through Luke’s mouth. “I’ve waited for you.”_

_“You sound like one of those stupid villains in a bad action movie,” Percy scoffed, taking Riptide out, and he was quickly overwhelmed by monsters and demigods alike, attacking him from all sides._

_After the last monster turned to dust and the last demigod ran away, Percy turned back to Kronos, who was looking smug._

_“You didn’t manage to scare off all of my miserable followers,” Kronos chuckled, and Ethan walked out from behind him, looking at him apologetically. He was trying to tell him something with his eyes, but Percy was too busy trying to keep the betrayal off his face._

_“Ethan, kill him,” Kronos muttered, flicking his wrist towards Percy, pinning him to a wall with his powers._

_The dark-haired boy was gritting his teeth, but he approached his secret lover nonetheless. He was trying to muster up the courage to turn around and kill his leader, to let Percy go free, but he couldn’t. He’d be killed instead._

_He slowed and eventually stopped, turning back to face the shell of his old friend. “I’m not going to kill him.”_

_Kronos was a bit taken aback, hearing those words come from his most loyal soldier’s mouth. He glared, silently hoping he’d snap out of it._

_“You dare disobey me?” Kronos whispered, menacing. Ethan glared right back at the Titan, determination shining in his one eye._

_“Get rid of him,” Kronos muttered, and a monster threw the son of Nemesis off Olympus without a second thought._

_Watching his lover thrown to his death, a scream, almost a growl, was ripped from Percy’s throat. He felt a surge of blinding rage, and he freed himself of his ministrations, shocking Kronos. He uncapped Riptide and all hell broke loose._

_-_

“Nico,” Percy sobbed. “C-Can you su-summon Ethan for me? Just once?”

Nico hadn’t been as shocked as he thought he would’ve been. He knew how much Percy loved Ethan, and he couldn’t really blame the boy for missing him. He, personally, had summoned his sister and mother a few times, needing to hear their voices just to carry on with life.

After a pause, Nico agreed. “But Percy, you know that I can’t keep him up here for very long. I can summon him for two, three hours at most.”

“I know, Nico, t-that’s more than enough time, t-thank you so much,” Percy wept, hugging Nico hard, making his stomach flip.

The son of Hades was, and he would admit this, jealous of Ethan. Even though he was dead, he had gotten to be with Perseus Jackson, who had seemed so untouchable when Nico had first gotten a horrible crush on the Sea Prince. He knew he had to do this, though, if not for Percy, for himself. He wouldn’t let himself go on if he was so petty to not let Percy see the man he loved because of his own feelings.

-

It was late, just an hour before curfew, and Nico and Percy were out in the forest. Nico had a pile of McDonalds, already dumped in a hole in the ground, and he was about to summon Ethan’s spirit.

“Percy, are… are you sure you want to do this so early?” Nico asked cautiously. “It’s hard to see your loved ones so soon after you thought they’d never come back.”

Nico was speaking from experience. When he first summoned Bianca, it had been only two weeks after she died. He had been so desperate to talk to her, to hear her voice, and when she left, he broke down. He stopped eating for a while, and he couldn’t bear to think about talking to the campers from Half Blood.

Percy breathed deeply and nodded, making sure of himself. Nico concentrated, and he felt the ground shake a bit.

“Ethan, Percy wants to talk to you, come… if you want?” Nico said, eyeing Percy at the end. He saw as ghost rose up from a crack forming in the ground, and eventually, Ethan Nakamura’s ghost appeared in front of the two boys.

Percy sobbed and dropped to his knees. He was falling apart already, and Nico didn’t want to interrupt. He didn’t know if he should touch him in front of his dead boyfriend, who couldn’t touch his lover. He opted to lightly lay his hand on Percy’s shoulder, and Ethan spoke.

“Percy,” He said, slightly raspy and quiet. He spoke with a certain calmness and love in his voice. “Percy, what am I doing here?”

Percy looked up and sniffled, leaning into Nico. “I-I needed to see you. I couldn’t have gone on without knowing you’re okay.”

“Okay? I’m dead,” Ethan snorted, smiling at the boy. His apparition dropped to his knees to match Percy’s position. Percy sniffled and wiped some of his tears away, smiling hard.

“I love you, so, so much, Ethan,” Percy whispered, and Nico felt like he should leave, give them privacy. When he went to pull back, Percy held tight onto the hand that was slowly leaving his shoulder, not even looking at the son of Hades.

“Are you living in Elysium?” Percy asked, suddenly concerned. Ethan slightly nodded, smiling to himself brightly. He was proud.

“I got in because the Fates decided that my last act was too heroic, and that if I hadn’t done that, and I had killed you, Kronos would have won,” Ethan said, and Percy let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in.

“Oh, Ethan, I love you,” Percy said, tears falling down his face slowly. He looked so sad, but happy at the same time. He looked over his shoulder at Nico and smiled almost as lovingly as he did at Ethan.

“N-Nico, thank you so, so much,” Percy said, gripping Nico’s hand. He reached up and gave him a small peck on the cheek and Nico gasped, looking at Ethan’s apparition.

“Y-You just saw that, right?” Nico asked, bewildered. Ethan chuckled and nodded.

“I knew he’s had feelings for you for a while. I told him that if I ever couldn’t be there for him,” Ethan explained as Nico gaped like a fish out of water. “I wanted him to go to you. You were the only person I could trust to take care of Perce.”

The entire time Ethan had been talking, Nico had been looking from him to Percy, trying to understand if this was real or not. Ethan didn’t seem the type to joke, but it still hurt that he would lie to his friend like that, especially knowing about Nico’s feelings.

“...H-How could you?” Nico whispered, and he ran away, Ethan vanishing in the wind.


	5. i was scared of pretty girls- hazel/calypso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my own ideas, not really a prompt, just went with it.
> 
> chap title is from riptide by vance joy (lol i changed it)

Hazel and Calypso were sitting upside down on the couch that the Hermes kids smuggled into camp, their legs against the backrest and their heads hanging off the front of it, talking aimlessly. They had a joint, now down to the last little bit, and they’d been passing it back and forth for the past hour, almost. They’d been in each other’s company for weeks, and they became close friends quickly.

“Y’know, I never really even liked guys, and I think that everyone knew that, and that’s why they only sent men to Ogygia,” Calypso mused. Hazel snorted and took a puff before handing the little that was left over to Calypso.

“Some luck you have, then,” the daughter of Pluto chuckled. She turned towards the Titaness, crossing her arms. She gazed down at the other girl. “If you don’t… does that mean you’re gay?”

Calypso inhaled one final time and put out the joint in an ashtray on the floor beside the couch. “N-Not necessarily… I don’t really know. I’ve just never thought of it,” Calypso said, turning to mirror the other girl’s position. “I guess I was… I was just too caught up with trying to leave Ogygia.”

“... Now you’re out of Ogygia… what do you think? _Are_ you gay? Because it’s completely fine if you are, I’m bisexual,” Hazel reassured the strawberry-blonde. She knew that if Calypso was weirded out, she would be able to use the weed as an excuse.

“I think it’s just that I’ve never really loved anyone before,” Calypso thought out loud. “I’ve never had time to.”

Hazel maneuvered herself to sit upright on the couch, facing the Titaness, and the latter mirrored her position, but facing the front. “Well… I’m a girl… d’you wanna see? Experiment?” Hazel said, not maintaining eye contact and blushing profusely. She still acted that way, even after being with Sammy in her past life, and Frank in her current life. Calypso almost fell off the couch when she turned as fast as she did. “What? It’s normal to be curious!”

“Yeah, but I never thought you’d be so… _curious_ ,” Calypso exclaimed, frowning at the curly haired girl. “Besides, even if you were curious, I didn’t think you’d be curious with me! I mean, come on, I’m not all that good-looking, and there’s many other—”

“I’m not curious, as you call it,” she started, and Calypso huffed, upset at being interrupted. “I meant it’s normal for _you_ to be curious. _I’m_ bisexual.” Hazel stated matter-of-factly.

“Okay, my mistake, jeez! I misunderstood,” Calypso wailed dramatically, throwing her arms up in mock-surrender. She sobered up and slowly looked up at Hazel, unsure all of a sudden. Her eyes shone with a muted eagerness, but she looked like she was going to run away at the same time, if that was possible.

“You know… it wouldn’t hurt to see if I _am_ gay.”

Hazel looked over, slightly surprised, but still ready and willing to help her friend out. She didn’t think she’d need that much help if she was the one suggesting it, implying that she probably wanted to do so.

“So, who do you have in mind? I know a lot of Aphrodite girls that wouldn’t mind sidling up with you, and word on the block is that Clarisse even has the likes for you, and the last time she liked a girl, she swore not to ‘engage in any relationships’ after the girl died. Silena was really amazing, it was kind of—” Hazel babbled, not looking at the girl beside her, but finally stopping when Calypso groaned, tilting her head back against the couch. She was visibly bored by Hazel’s speech, which only made the daughter of Pluto pout a _little_ bit.

“Hazel, I think Clarisse would bite my face off, and no matter how _amazing_ that would be, I think I should protect my lips for _The One_ ,” Calypso said.

“You’re so dramatic, Cali,” Hazel chuckled, leaning into the girl’s side. “Well, who’s gonna be the lucky girl?”

“Well, since I’ve… been talking to you for so long now, and you’re basically my best friend here…” Calypso trailed off, looking at Hazel, bracing herself for the daughter of Pluto’s response.

After a moment of silent communication, Hazel gave the Titaness a soft kiss on the lips. Calypso squeaked a little, surprised, but quickly melted into the other girl’s touch. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her hands went up to rest on Hazel’s hips.

When the daughter of Pluto pulled away, she raised an eyebrow, mildly amused. Calypso still had her eyes closed and she was chasing Hazel’s lips, her mouth puckered.

Calypso opened her eyes, glaring slightly at the girl, before surging forward and capturing Hazel’s lips with her own with more vigor than the closed-lip peck before. She got up on her knees in front of the girl, but the pair somehow ended up on the ground, laying on top of each other in front of the couch. Hazel’s hair dipped into the ashtray, but neither girls noticed.

Calypso cherished the feeling of Hazel’s lips moving against hers, groaning and gasping as the girl slipped her tongue into the Titaness’ mouth. She explored the wet cavern with the muscle, mapping it out and committing it to memory.

Hazel had her hands tangled in Calypso’s hair at the back of her head, and Calypso had her hands up Hazel’s shirt, a bit eager.

Before Calypso knew it, Hazel had pulled away, taking the hand away from her chest and sat up on the ground. She rested her back against the couch and Calypso mirrored the position.

“Now, I guess we proved that you like girls,” Hazel chuckled.


	6. bite my lip and close my eyes- frank/nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only my second time writing smut, and i'm pretty proud of myself. the next chapter's gonna be legit pure smut, as requested. i think i might write smut by my own prompts ( i h a v e o n e i ' l l b e d o i n g ) but it'll mostly be by request.
> 
> longviewwww by green day is the chap title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dadsona

**Can you do a frank/nico one where everyone thinks nico is the submissive one in their relationship but it’s actually frank. They find out when they walk in on them doing the do, and they tease frank about it. bottom!frank and top!nico plz!**

“Hey Neeks,” Connor Stoll called out, flagging the sighing son of Hades down. “How does it feel to have a dick in your ass?”

“Fuck off, Stoll,” Nico scoffed, glaring at the son of Hermes. He had been wandering across camp to get to the dining pavilion. The other boy didn’t seem to get a hint, and he followed the son of Hades, which set off his brother, causing him to also follow Nico.

“C’mon, we all wanna know,” Travis said, smirking and sidling up against Nico.

“Well why don’t you get Connor to fuck you then?” Nico retorted. The two boys only laughed.

“How big is Frank’s dick? Eight inches? Nine?” Connor continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I swear to the Gods if you two don’t leave me the hell alone right now, I’ll send you both to the Underworld,” Nico growled, glaring knives at them and leaving the two boys to laugh as he skulked away.  

He was off to find his boyfriend, as he always did when he needed to relax. Frank had the same effect on him as Hazel does, and as Bianca had when she was alive. He always soothed his anger, and helped pick him up when he was feeling especially depressed. Nico thought, when Bianca had died, that he’d never have anyone like that again, but he found that he’d get two more people to love like he had his sister.

After successfully evading the two Hermes brothers, Nico arrived at his cabin, knowing his boyfriend would be inside. He walked up to the porch and opened the door, finding his cabin dark.

“Frank? You in here, baby?” Nico said softly, not knowing if the son of Mars was asleep or not. He cautiously closed the creaky door, trying to make a minimal amount of noise, and he saw that his boyfriend was curled up, completely naked, on one of the two beds in the cabin. One for him, the other for Hazel, when she visited Camp Half-Blood, and it had been for Bianca before her.

Frank turned over, smiling sleepily at Nico. He reached out to the Italian, and Nico quickly kicked off his shoes, joined the boy and curled around him. Frank smirked and gently took Nico’s hand and guided it to his crotch. He gasped as he made Nico’s hand touch his arousal, and the son of Hades grinned, intent on teasing the boy.

“Y’know, Connor and Travis were talking to me just a minute ago,” Nico started off, and Frank groaned, grinding into Nico’s grip. “They were asking me about how it feels to have a dick up my ass.”

Frank whined, knowing that Nico wasn’t going to help him, but torture him. He tried to plead with his eyes, but the Greek only simpered.

“I was tempted to tell them to go ask you, but I’m not _that_ evil,” Nico drawled, gently stroking Frank, much to the latter’s pleasure. “I know you’re _oh so_ _sensitive_ about this.” Nico was choosing his words just to torment the boy, who was melting under his hold. He curled his hand and picked up the pace on the movement, making Frank writhe.

“N-Nico, _please,_ ” Frank whimpered, trying to get more friction on his erection, but Nico’s hand steadied his hips, holding him in place.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” Nico asked, his hand coming to a halt, making Frank cry out. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Frank’s cock, and his eyes bore into his boyfriend’s.

“I do, please, _please, Nico,_ ” Frank whined, tears forming at the corners of his eyes in the pleasure.

“Well then you’ll come without touching yourself,” Nico declared. He flipped Frank, who whined at his last comment, over onto his stomach and spread his ass, spitting on the boy’s entrance. He knew the boy liked it rough, and that only turned him on more.

While Nico palmed himself through his signature black skinny jeans, he slipped two fingers into the boy’s hole, only to find it already loose. “I see you had fun already?”

Frank looked back at his boyfriend, shyness in his eyes. “I was horny… you w-weren’t there, so I just ima-imagined it— _ah,_ w-was you,” Frank said, pausing to moan when Nico jabbed at his prostate.

“You couldn’t possibly imagine it was me; my fingers aren’t nearly as big as yours,” Nico hummed.

“I d-didn’t use my fingers,” Frank groaned, moaning and pushing back.

“Oh? I’m intrigued,” Nico teased.

“S-Shut up.”

The Italian continued to pump two fingers in and out of Frank’s hole, and he slipped in another. The Chinese-Canadian moaned, and he turned his face back into the bed, hips going backwards to grind back against his boyfriend’s fingers. The Greek demigod pushed especially hard against Frank’s prostate and he heard the boy give out a strangled cry, coming onto the bed.

“Oh, come on, Frankie. Not even two minutes? You gotta work on your endurance,” Nico chuckled while Frank panted out a small laugh, turning to face the son of Hades as he pulled his fingers out of his hole.

“You can’t insult yourself like that, Neeks. You know it’s all your fault I can’t hold out,” Frank groaned, laying down away from the white mess he created on the sheets. Nico chuckled again and laid down beside his lover, cradling the boy. The two fell asleep like that, holding each other, so in love.

-

It was a week later when Nico’s friends started talking to him like the Hermes brothers had before. First, it was Leo, but that was to be expected due to his tendency to tease anyone about anything he could find out about them. When it got to be Jason and Percy, Nico had had enough.

When the two other boys of the Big Three were teasing him about ‘dick in his ass’, Frank had been next to him, and they had taken his blushing as him being embarrassed that his friends were teasing him about the size of his penis. Nico was fed up, and he wanted to shut them up, but Frank beat him to the punch.

“Fuck off talking to Nico like that!” Jason and Percy gaped at the sound of a curse coming from Frank’s mouth. “As far as I know, he’s never had a dick in his ass, so shut the hell up.”

After a moment of stunned silence, Jason burst out laughing, and Percy followed quickly until the two boys were a cackling mess on the floor. They calmed down, and with a red face, Jason said, “Oh please, Frank, we know you two have done the deal before, don’t try and lie.”

“Yeah, we have,” Frank said, making it sound obvious. “It’s — he’s — Nico’s not the bottom!” Frank spluttered, blushing hard.

“Bullshit,” Percy said matter-of-factly. He stood up, and with that, both him and Jason left.

“For fuck’s sake!” Nico yelled, getting up and punching a pillow. He growled, but his face went slack as he turned around to face his boyfriend. “You… Frank, you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I did! You shouldn’t have to take shit for something so stupid, especially if you don’t even do it!” Frank yelled defensively, and he got up, pulling Nico to his chest.

It was so weird, how different the two boys were in company or in a relaxed or anxious situation versus in the bedroom. When they were doing anything sexual, Frank yearned for any sort of Nico’s touch, but anywhere else, Frank was the big man in the relationship. Nico loved his comforting hugs, and feeling his lover’s hard chest, cradling him and lulling him into a certain calmness.

This hug was not like that. This hug felt so much more desperate and protective. Nico thought Frank was going to start panicking, so he decided to peel himself away from his boyfriend. He looked into his eyes, trying to calm him down, but it didn’t work quite as well as it usually did.

Frank was on the brink of hyperventilation. “They shouldn’t bother you… it’s none of their business… why the hell are they so greedy for information?” Frank was muttering to himself, not looking at his shorter boyfriend.

“Frank… Frankie?” Nico tried, but the Roman didn’t seem to snap out of whatever funk he was in. “Frank!”

With that, Frank at least looked at the boy, but his eyes showed a lot of distress. He seemed to have thought about this before.

“Hey, it’s alright. You think those two idiots are the worst I’ve endured?”

“No, Nico, it’s not—”

“Frank,” Nico warned, trying not to let the boy set himself off. “Let’s go to my cabin, okay?”

“If you think I’m gonna let you fuck me, you’re dead wrong.”

“Frank, I’m not going to fuck you, okay? I’m going to hold you until you fall asleep, or at least feel a bit more relaxed, don’t worry.” Frank visibly loosened out, dropping his shoulders, and his face looked almost older with the stress and fatigue showing in his expression.

-

When the two woke up, they got dressed in silence, not quite wanting to face camp. They knew they had to, or rather, they felt obliged. They went up to the dining pavilion and they were immediately harassed by their fellow demigods.

“Nico, if your backside hurts, we can get some ibuprofen from the infirmary for you,” Will sniggered, surprising Nico. He hadn’t thought that his friend would get in on the teasing.

“Are you serious, William? I knew the brothers and the other three dipshits don’t know any better, but you too?” Nico scolded. He glared at the rest of the hecklers over in one corner, giggling to themselves like some middle school kids.

“What? It’s not my fault all the others are dickheads. I’m genuinely concerned,” Will defended, raising his arms as if he was doing the right thing.

“To answer your question, no, my ass is in no need of ibuprofen, thank you very much,” Frank glowered from behind Nico, still towering over Will, who was a great deal taller than his boyfriend.

“Frank, you need to drop the act,” Will sighed. “I think Nico can handle some friendly teasing.”

“It’s not fucking friendly!” Frank yelled, causing some demigods to look over from their food briefly, and Will to jump a little, taken aback. “He shouldn’t have to be attacked because of his preference in the bedroom! It’s not even _his_ preference, but he still gets shit for it! Why the fuck won’t anyone believe that I’m the one that has a dick in my ass, and not him?”

“Jesus, Frank, calm down,” Will cautioned, looking at him like he was crazy.

“Frank, we can leave now,” Nico urged, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t do anything rash. Frank looked down at him, relaxing, and he straightened up.

“No. I’m going to come in the dining pavilion, as I always do, and I will be unbothered, as I always am. I’m going to eat my breakfast and _mind my own business,_ ” Frank declared. He strolled past Will, taking Nico’s hand and bringing him to the Hades table. He was grumpy, but he wasn’t going to let the gossip about his sex life put him off a meal.

-

Frank was moaning, a mess under Nico. He was thrusting back against the Italian’s cock, which was pistoning in and out of his hole. Both boys were covered in a layer of sweat. All that was heard in the room was the occasional moan, slapping of skin on skin, and panting, breathy groans escaping Nico’s lips.

Frank flipped them around so he was laying on his back, watching Nico fuck him. His abs flexed with every movement, entrancing Frank. He hit the Roman’s prostate with every thrust, and he gazed down at his boyfriend with the most arousing expression, and that was almost enough to make the Chinese-Canadian go over the edge. Almost.

“F-Fuck, Nico, oh, I love your c-cock,” Frank groaned, and Nico thrusted harder. Frank arched his back, pressing his ass closer to Nico. He was shaking from the waves of white-hot pleasure coursing through his veins, and he was about to explode.

Speaking of exploding, at that moment, the door flew open and Leo, Percy, Jason, Connor and Travis burst in. Frank squeaked and threw a blanket over him where he and Nico were connected, and covered Nico’s ass, as if it were an afterthought. The five boys were standing, slack-jawed, stupidly in the middle of the cabin.

“Will you fucking believe me _now?”_ Frank spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made all my favourite bois sound like dicks, so dw, i love every one of the dickheads in this chapter. will, jason, percy, leo and connor and travis are all my babies


	7. sex on fire- frank/percy/jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo this took so long to write,,,, only my third time writing smut, and i /had/ to have a plot. 
> 
> DUB CON WARNING!!!!! LITERALLY PURE SMUT!!!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!
> 
> chap title is from sex on fire (duh) by kings of leon – purely orgasmic song (pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for alex

**can I request a Jason/percy/frank one shot where Jason and Percy walk in on frank one day in just panties, and they get so turned on they both fuck him? daddy kink as well plz**

Jason and Percy were getting ready to prank Frank, giggling outside of the boy’s room in New Rome. It was around 11PM, and with all the noise, they received glares from many passing demigods. They thought they’d burst into Frank’s room while he was asleep, and Percy would douse him in water, then Jason would shock him. It sounded a bit cruel, but to the two giddy teenage boys, it was nothing but hilarious.

Jason curled his hand around the knob to Frank’s door, knowing it would be unlocked, and he turned it, opening the door. He slowly let it open, a finger to his lips, telling Percy to shush, and he chuckled a little when he saw Frank spread-eagle on his back, curled up in blankets.

Percy crept up to stand above the Canadian demigod, and with Jason’s signal, he gathered water from the nearby Little Tiber. As soon as he had enough water to completely soak Frank and his bed, he let it all drop, laughing loudly along with Jason. When Frank shot up, sleep addled and confused, Jason was about to shock him, but as he yanked the blankets away from the Roman, his (and Percy’s) jaw dropped.

Frank was wearing black, lacy panties. They looked like women’s lingerie, and somehow, the two boys couldn’t look away. Frank quickly realized what was happening and he ripped the blankets back from Jason and covered himself up, blushing angrily. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” He hissed, shoving the sheets up to his neck in an attempt to make the two boys forget what they had just seen. His blush crept down his face to his neck and continued, hidden by the sheet of fabric, down his chest. 

“Holy shit,” Percy blurted, “that was hot.” Frank spluttered, and Jason looked over at his friend, slightly surprised, but not disagreeing. 

“You were… you were wearing lingerie,” Jason thought out loud, shocked. “And apparently, neither of us are… disgusted by the sight.” Percy was still staring at Frank, and the Roman in question was looking back and forth between the two others, trying to decide if he was in any immediate danger. Animal-like. 

“Can… can you guys leave now? And don’t tell anyone or I will personally kill both of you,” Frank growled defensively. He was mad with himself that he let anyone see him like this. He never thought to lock his door, and now he was paying for it. 

“I don’t think we’re going to do that,” Percy said out of the blue, voice monotonous, and when Jason looked over, he saw the predatorial look in his eyes. He advanced on Frank, who crawled backwards until his back pressed against the wall and he had nowhere to go. Jason had to admit he was semi-hard in his pants.

Percy got up to Frank and ripped the sheets away from the bigger man. His face was clouded over with lust, and he was palming himself like a horny teenager.

“Please God tell me I can fuck you,” Percy whined, “because if not, I’m gonna have to take one hell of a cold shower.” 

Jason spluttered at the forwardness of his friend, and Frank didn’t seem to object. His erection was starting to fill out, and his jeans were getting tight. 

“But I… I wanna fuck him too, though,” Jason objected, staring Percy down, who finally looked his way. The expression on his face told him _Percy_ wanted Frank, and he didn’t want to share.

“Frank!” Percy said, a visible light bulb lighting up above his head. “Choose. Who do you want to fuck you?”

“W-Who said I wanted to be fucked?” Frank whimpered stand-offishly.

“You’re saying you don’t want it?” Percy questioned, a knowing smirk on his lips that only made him all the more hot. Frank stammered a little before blushing like mad and shaking his head, barely visibly.

“So?” Percy was really hoping Frank would choose him. Jason knew that if the other boy chose Percy, he wouldn’t be able to leave. 

“I… I choose both of you!” Frank yelped, embarrassed out of his mind. He fiddled with the sheets, which Percy was still gripping. Both of the other boys were rather confused, so Frank explained. 

“If I chose Jason, Percy would get mad, and maybe even tell people about what he saw, ignoring my _very serious_ threat,” the Praetor said. “And if I chose Percy, Jason might just electrocute him on the spot. You two are nasty when it comes to competing.”

“... Okay,” both boys chorused. 

“So, are you saying yes?” Percy asked eagerly. 

“Yes, Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, you may fuck me,” Frank said dramatically, with his chest puffed up and his nose in the air snobbishly. He laughed a little before he threw the sheets aside.

He looked a bit nervous, but Percy didn’t give him time to hesitate. The son of Poseidon lunged at Frank, grabbed his face roughly and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Jason almost came in his pants just from the sight. He spurred into action, jumping onto the bed on Frank’s other side.

The kiss was rough, tongues tangling, the two boys were fighting for dominance, but after a moment, Frank gave in. Percy got up so he was straddling the taller man before Jason got impatient and grabbed Frank by the neck to pull him into his own kiss. He took advantage of the boy’s surprised gasp to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

As Frank’s mouth was stolen from him, Percy kissed down the Chinese-Canadian’s neck, dragging his hand lower and lower to play with the panties. He slipped his fingers under the the thin fabric, twiddled a little bit of the lace and wrapped it around his fingers, bunching it up. Frank moaned into Jason’s mouth, and Percy smirked against the man’s throat. He left hickey after hickey and Frank was arching up into his touch by now.

Jason was feeling more confident, and he trailed his hand downwards on his back until he slipped his hand down in between his cheeks. He softly grazed his fingers along the crack, making Frank gasp and his cock twitch. The former praetor took his hand back only to pull away from the kiss to slip two fingers in Frank’s mouth. 

“Suck,” Jason ordered, and Frank complied easier than Jason thought he would have. He looked down and noticed the head of his cock, peeking out from the top of the lacy panties, glistening with precum and red. Jason peeled his eyes away from Frank obscenely sucking his fingers and removed the digits from the man’s mouth. He traced downwards again, circled the hole, and slipped a finger in. Frank cried out, surprised at the intrusion and trying to pull away, but Jason wasn’t having it. He pushed the finger in deeper. 

Jason watched the erotic scene in front of him as he pumped one finger in and out of Frank’s entrance. Percy had his one hand in his pants now, furiously stroking himself as he sucked down Frank’s neck. The son of Mars was gasping, lips slightly parted, and Percy quickly captured his mouth, drawing lewd noises from the current praetor of New Rome.

“Jesus, Frank, you really want this, don’t you?” Jason teased, and Frank glared up at him, not breaking his and Percy’s kiss. The man whined as he felt another finger slip into his hole, making him squirm.

Percy all of a sudden shot up, making Frank whimper at the loss of his touch, and launched himself at Jason. The blonde was taken by surprise as Percy grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss _almost_ as passionate as the ones he had shared with Frank moments before. With the force of the impact, Jason’s hands were pulled out of Frank’s hole, and he hoped that it didn’t hurt the other man. Jason eagerly returned the kiss with the same amount of feverish desperation until the other boy pulled away.

“Didn’t want to let you feel left out,” Percy said, his voice husky and a bit deeper than usual, but Jason quickly found out why he had done that. Frank was on the bed, watching the two others in front of him, and his fingers had made their way down to his ass, and now three of his large fingers were pumping in and out of his hole while he gasped quietly, his panties still on. 

“Did we give you permission to do that?” Percy asked, his eyes raking Frank’s body hungrily. He went over to Frank, who, with a pleading look on his face, pulled his fingers out of his entrance, and the son of Poseidon immediately replaced those with four of his own. Frank cried out, slamming his head into the bed underneath him. Percy thrusted his digits into the Roman at a brutal pace, finding the man’s prostate relatively quickly (almost as if he had practice, heheh) and hitting it over and over again.

Jason was absolutely dumbfounded on how hot it was to watch Percy in the bedroom. He wondered if he had been like this when he and Annabeth had been together. 

Jason was pulled out of his reverie when Percy gently took his glasses off his face and took him by the back of his neck. The Roman thought he would be kissing him again, but Percy guided him down until his face was right next to the four fingers buried in Frank’s ass.

“J-Jason, _please,_ ” Frank moaned, and Jason realized what he had to do. Percy pulled his digits out of the man’s entrance and Jason leaned forward. He stuck his tongue out tentatively and flicked it, just barely touching Frank’s hole, but it made his entire body spasm. Jason felt his confidence rising and he licked circles around the man’s hole before plunging his tongue into the wet heat. He was immediately enveloped by Frank’s musky smell, and Jason was almost instantly addicted.

Jason slipped in two fingers beside his tongue, twisting them around and scissoring open Frank’s loose hole. The man was now a shaking mess, moaning constantly, pushing back against the other Roman’s tongue, trying to get it deeper in his body. When he tried to wrap a hand around his cock, Jason swatted it away, and Frank made an almost strangled noise. The man looked over at Percy, pleading with his eyes for some sort of release. It felt good knowing that Jason was one of the main reasons he was feeling such pleasure.

“For a first-timer, you rim _really_ well,” Frank said, laughing breathlessly, but choking on a moan when Jason hooked his fingers, finding the man’s prostate.

What happened next surprised Jason, and that was saying a lot.

“D-Daddy,” Frank moaned, and both of the two other boys’ heads snapped to look at the biggest man. Jason paused his tongue movement long enough to make Frank realize his mistake. He blushed furiously.

“ _What_ did you just say?” Percy asked, disbelieved, and Frank glared adorably.

“I… I said Daddy,” Frank mumbled. 

“Say it again,” Percy ordered, and when Frank didn’t comply, Jason took his face away and shoved two more fingers into the man’s ass, making it four in total.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Frank choked out, biting his lip and letting his legs fall open.  

This entire time, Percy had been getting undressed, never able to peel his eyes away from the sinful display. Frank was now writhing on Jason’s tongue again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and the four fingers inside the Canadian were moving easily by now, Frank having already been stretched out. Percy, now fully naked, got onto the bed again and shuffled until he was in front of Frank’s face. He tilted the Roman’s chin up until his lips were touching the head of his cock and he slipped it through the opening. Frank eagerly wrapped his lips around the head of Percy’s cock, swirling his tongue, and though the man was not the most experienced in giving head, Percy was blown away. Frank could take in three inches of the man’s cock before gagging. Percy adjusted his head so he could take more, and eventually, Frank could take five inches before his eyes watered up.

Percy pulled away after two minutes of Frank’s amazing blowjob and he held the base of his cock so he didn’t explode. He leaned down to give Frank a sloppy kiss, the latter’s mouth covered in saliva from his previous activity. He could taste himself on Frank’s tongue, and he pulled away, kissing down onto the man’s chest, licking and nipping at each nipple.

Jason took this distraction as an opportunity to finally get out of his clothes. The Roman pulled his tongue out of Frank’s ass, making the man whine at the loss, and he almost ripped his pants off, letting his erection stand at full attention.

As Jason took off his shirt, Percy rummaged around in Frank’s bedside drawer. “Do you have lube? Condoms?” 

“N-No, of course not,” Frank said, as if it was an obvious answer. Percy rolled his eyes and went over to his pants, in a pile where he left them. He found his wallet and took out one condom.

“Jason, there’s only one,” Percy said, obviously trying to urge Jason let him fuck the man with it. 

“Well then I’ll just get mine,” Jason said, fixing the problem as always. As he was getting his, Percy rolled his condom onto his achingly hard cock and spat on his hand, bringing it down to his member and using the saliva as lube. He locked eyes with Frank, and after a small nod, Percy aligned himself and started to sink into Frank’s velvety heat.

“ _O-Oh_ , Daddy,” Frank moaned raggedly, and Jason was by his side. The blonde kissed Frank gently, a closed mouth kiss, and Frank’s chest swelled at the pure emotion of it. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but then Percy bottomed out in his ass and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Percy started thrusting as Jason kissed down Frank’s chest, trailing spit all down his abdomen until his lips wrapped around the man’s dick.

“J- _Jason_ , fuck,” Frank cried, trying to pull Jason’s mouth off his cock, but Jason only continued to lick down the shaft, slowly taking more and more into his mouth.

Jason, after watching Percy correct Frank, adjusted himself and took four inches of Frank’s cock in one swift movement. He heard Frank make a strangled noise between a high-pitched moan and a sob, and he took that as encouragement to keep going. As Percy sped up his thrusting, Jason started to pump the base of Frank’s cock along with the son of Poseidon’s rhythm. Percy found Frank’s prostate, making the boy spasm on his cock, and Frank was getting close.

With waves of pleasure rippling through him, Frank came within two minutes without warning. Jason gagged a bit around the twitching member, but he eventually swallowed all of Frank’s come, wrinkling his nose at the taste. The double assault of pleasure had proven too much, but he was surprised when Percy spoke up again. He stilled, and Jason came up beside Frank, laying down a little off to the side and watching the two intently.

“We didn’t give you permission to come, did we?” Percy demanded, and he snapped his hips into Frank’s, continuing his thrusting at top speed. Frank, who had been limp not ten seconds ago, was now arching back against Percy, gasping and crying out. This time, when Frank miraculously got hard again, Percy grabbed his cock by the base and squeezed. Jason, watching completely naked, was now slowly stroking his member which was leaking precum, lubing him up along with the saliva on the palm of his hand.

After thrusting like a maniac for almost two minutes straight, Percy’s hips stuttered and he groaned out, his cock twitching inside Frank’s hole. He came, pleasure coursing through him, and he pulled out, falling sideways on Frank’s other side. Percy didn’t take off the condom which was now full of come off, and he fell asleep with his hair plastered to his face with sweat.

Frank looked over at Jason, who hadn’t come once, and he grinned, an idea forming in his head. He got up, swaying his hips seductively and crawling over to Jason. “You didn’t get to come, Daddy.” Jason groaned, his hand pulling away from his cock to pull Frank into a lustful kiss. He bit at the man’s lips, pulling it back gently in between his teeth, making Frank shudder. Jason pulled back, kissing lazily down Frank’s neck and sucking on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. As he licked, Frank quivered, feeling hazy with pleasure. Jason licked over the spot where he bit, and Frank shuffled closer.

“I want to ride you,” Frank husked, and Jason almost came at the thought. He quickly nodded, feeling drunk on lust.

“I need the condom, then,” Jason said, making to get it from his pants, but Frank put his hand against the blonde’s chest. “Or not?” Frank nodded, a tiny movement.

The praetor looked behind him, and Percy seemed to have woken up already. He was taking the condom off, and he looked back in time to watch Frank sink down onto Jason’s cock. Frank whimpered shakily, “You’re bigger than Percy.” 

“Hey,” Percy huffed, mock-offended. He couldn’t look away, but he was too spent to get hard again. Frank started to thrust downwards, pushing Jason down to lay flat. He leaned his hands on the blonde’s chest, dropping his head and breathing shallowly. The praetor gained speed and starting slowly bouncing in his predecessor’s lap, the head of Jason’s cock brushing against his prostate.

Jason looked up at Frank, realizing how beautiful he was. He watched as the son of Mars gazed at him, his pupils dilated, his eyelids hooded from fatigue. He saw his hair, plastered to his forehead, and the small changes of his expression when he would hit his prostate, or when Jason’s dick would go especially deep. _Gods,_ Jason thought, _I’m a sap._

Jason felt heat pooling in his stomach, knowing he was about to come. He tapped Frank’s thigh, where his hands ended up, limp, and he tried to get the black-haired man off his member, but he just continued. “Fr-Frank, ‘m gonna come.”

“I know, Daddy,” Frank whispered lowly, and Jason barely kept in the whimper threatening to escape his lips. He felt his cock twitch as he looked over at Percy, trying to let him know he needed Frank off his dick so he could release. Percy only shrugged, his gaze falling back to the man impaling himself on Jason. “Come inside me.” 

“ _What?_ ” Jason managed to get out before Frank sped up, bouncing harder until Jason was blinded with a wave of bliss washed over him. He saw stars, and he blacked out for a second.  

When he came to, Frank was laying beside him, naked still, and Percy was on his other side, perching his glasses back on his nose. He studied him for a moment before flopping down. Frank curled around his side, and Percy stated the obvious, as always. 

“Guys,” Percy chuckled, “that was really gay.” Jason slapped him across the back of the head, glaring playfully at him, as Frank only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,240 something words. frickin awesome.


	8. friend, please- jason/octavian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't really have a prompt for this, i just thought of the scene with the marijuana (ooooh drugs bad) and i went from that.
> 
> also: sorryyyyy for making you guys wait two and a half weeks for this chap, i'm a dick, imma continue not being dickish.
> 
> title is friend, please by twnety one pilots (ooh trendy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: depression, suicide attempts, suicide. 
> 
> note: i'm not diagnosed with depression, nor do i know anyone that has openly talked about diagnosed depression with me. i have a sense of what it's like, and that's what i'm going by. i sometimes have shitty days (a lot more often now than before, which sucks) but i'm pretty sure i'm not depressed. if you have been diagnosed with depression, and want me to change something about this (reasonable, of course) i will try to do so. there are dramatic parts in this fic, so there are unrealistic parts, since it's me, and i'm a dramatic lil child.

**jason/octavian**

_they will never know how broken you are ~ robin williams_

 It was around midnight, and Jason was still trying to keep Octavian in order. After the war, the legacy had been rejected from the Roman camp, so he found refuge in the Zeus cabin at Camp Half Blood. Ever since then, Jason had tasked himself with helping Octavian out with his rather severe self-hatred and depression. Now they were in Jason’s cabin, and Octavian was crying.

“You know that stupid fucking saying, the ‘sticks and stones’ one, where they say words will never hurt them, but fuck, Jason, words _hurt,_ ” Octavian growled, tears streaming down his face. He was pacing, Jason only able to watch him helplessly. The boy was clenching his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms without noticing. Jason just wanted him to be _better._

“They call me things, in the town, and I can’t just ignore it!” He yelled, his voice shaking. He spun around, glaring at Jason. He finally stopped walking and wiped his tears angrily off his cheeks. His eyes flitted around, making the blonde look younger, and scared. He didn’t look at the other male, “Not that you would know.”

“Octavian, I really—” Jason started, trying to be gentle. Octavian cut him off.

“No. It’s fine. I don’t care anymore.” With that, Octavian turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him and not once looking back. Jason didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he’d eventually slink into the cabin later on and fall asleep.

-

When Octavian did decide to come back, it was around four in the morning. Jason startled when he heard the door click open, being a light sleeper. He had to be, so he could help Octavian through his nightmares.

“Hey,” Jason said quietly. Octavian nodded to him, and Jason saw his eyes were red and puffy, and the ends of his old, burgundy red jumper sleeves that he got from Jason years ago were wet from tears. He looked worn out, tired.

“I just wanna go to sleep,” Octavian whispered, his voice cracking. His beautiful blue eyes brimmed with tears and he crawled onto Jason’s bed as he did when he had a bad day, and Jason turned over. He lifted the sheets and Octavian slipped under them, curling up against Jason’s chest. Jason felt his chest tighten, not wanting to see his friend like this, and he settled into the boy, letting his arm curl around him protectively.

“Go to sleep, _Nitidus_ ,” Jason mumbled, burying his nose in Octavian’s feathery hair.

-

It was two days later, and Octavian had gone into a silent state. He would walk aimlessly throughout the day, but his eyes were dulled, and he wouldn’t ever talk. Whenever he was feeling like this, he was very touchy, but only with Jason and some other of his closest friends: Clarisse, Michael Kahale and Ethan Nakamura. If Jason was in the room when Octavian walked in, he’d wander over wordlessly and curl up in the man’s lap.

“Hey, Tav,” Jason mumbled, feeling Octavian crawl into bed beside him. It was around 6 p.m., and Jason had been taking a nap when Octavian slunk into the Zeus cabin. He wondered if the boy came out of his sort of funk he’d been in, “You wanna talk about it?”

Octavian was pressed against Jason’s side, and he rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. He had purple circles under his eyes, contrasting his paper white skin. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips were cracked.

“I feel… I just feel like shit,” Octavian started quietly, resting his cheek on the pillow and looking off to the side. “Y’know, people say that they feel blue?”

Jason nodded, knowing Octavian just needed to talk. If he didn’t listen, the boy would keep it bottled up.

“I think that’s generous. Blue is too… emotional. I feel… I feel grey,” Octavian whispered. “Sometimes, I feel so grey that I feel like I’ll just blend into the background and disappear.”

“I don’t want you to disappear, _Nitidus,_ ” Jason said, stroking Octavian’s hair. It was long enough to fall into his eyes, but Jason pushed it back whenever it did. “I want you to stay right here, safe, with me.”

Octavian snuggled into Jason’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek into the man’s palm like a cat. The son of Jupiter sighed, reminiscing about a time when Octavian was happy. He didn’t know him as well as he did back then as he did now.

_/memory\_

_Camp Jupiter was on one of their rare camp trips in the winter. There were only around twenty demigods in camp at this time of year, so Reyna decided they should go on a little adventure, mostly for the littler kids._

_Reyna chose to go to Oregon, so the children could play in the snow. The only people who weren’t screeching in excitement about that was Octavian and Jason. They were the two oldest people left behind; Octavian because he had no family, and Jason because he didn’t want to go to town to see his mortal friends for Christmas._

_“Do we seriously have to go?” Octavian complained. “There should be someone to protect camp while you guys are gone.”_

_“That’s why we have Terminus, Tav,” Reyna chided, giving him a stern glare telling him not to complain again. Octavian resorted to pouting and shoving his hands in the pockets of his puffy blue parka. His nose was peeking out of the bottom of the hood, red and sniffly, while he wore black skinny jeans that could’ve competed with Nico’s. He didn’t have the hood up, but he had on a too-small knit beanie. He wore fingerless dollar store gloves and a long, dark blue scarf._

_“Octavian, you’re going to catch a cold,” Jason said, motherly. He attempted to pull up the pale boy’s hood, but his hands were swatted away, and Octavian’s glare was shifted to him._

_A few hours later, Octavian was looking overwhelmed. Reyna had gone into a store to get all the kids food, and the two boys had been left alone with the little devils. Jason had just been punted in the back of the head by the biggest kid, and he was now face down in the snow on the sidewalk. Octavian was trying to hold back a laugh when one of the smaller, shy kids came and wrapped his arm around one of the boy’s skinny legs, looking like he was about to cry. He immediately looked concerned, and he kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with the five-year-old._

_“Hey, you’re Jamie, right?” He asked, and the boy nodded, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears and his lip sticking out. “What’s wrong, honey?” By now, Jason was up and chasing the remaining kids, trying to keep them from scattering._

_“H-Hannah’s being mean!” Jamie babbled, and he burst into tears. Octavian’s eyes widened, and Jason looked over, but the first boy signaled that he could handle it, making Jason turn away. Octavian brought Jamie into his lap, still kneeling, and he felt snow seeping into his jeans. He let Jamie cry, occasionally whispering to him and rubbing his back._

_“Hey, it’s kinda hard keeping these kids together, do you wanna—” Jason started, looking to Octavian, who was still taking care of Jamie. The little boy had stopped crying, and Octavian cut him off with a glare. Jason backed away, hands up in surrender._

_-_

_Since then, Jamie had held onto Octavian like he was his life line. He didn’t ever let the blonde out of his sight for longer than ten minutes, and when the group got to the hotel they’d sleep in for the week, Jamie didn’t let this be an exception._

_“I don’t want to stay with Jonathan, I wanna go with Octopus!” Jamie yelled, and he looked like he was about to cry again. He had picked up the nickname and it stuck, making Octavian feel proud._

_“Okay, well, it’s two to a room, but I guess it’ll be you, Jamie and Jason,” Reyna said to Octavian, ignoring when he gaped and glared at the girl. “What? It was you and Jason already, and Jamie won’t take up any space in the bed.”_

“The _bed?” Jason started, sounding hesitant. “You mean there’s only one bed?”_

 _“Yes, Jason. We all have to share beds, don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’m sharing with_ three _other children, so you can’t complain.”_

_“Well, isn’t this going to be great,” Octavian drawled, glaring at Jason._

_“Yup,” answered Jamie, looking around in awe, almost without noticing._

_-_

_The three boys were in bed, and Jamie was sitting up straight, poking Octavian in the cheek. Jason looked ready to pass out, and Octavian was trying to sleep, face down on the pillows._

_“Octopus, you didn’t tuck me in,” Jamie said, and Octavian got up, disgruntled._

_He walked around to Jason’s side of the bed and, after shoving his leg onto the bed from where it was hanging, tucked the blanket into the mattress. Jason was kind of shocked, but didn’t let it show. Octavian went back to the end of the bed and tucked in the ends before he finally got around to his side. He climbed in and tucked in the ends on his side before falling backwards with a soft thump._

_“You good now, Jay?” Octavian said, and both other boys nodded before Jason realized the boy wasn’t addressing him._

_Jamie cuddled into Octavian, muttering softly to himself, and tucked his head under the blonde’s chin. The blonde looked surprised, but slowly, a small loving smile crept onto his face. He looked so happy, and Jason couldn’t help but stare._

_/memory:end\_

Ever since Jamie died, two years ago, only eleven years old, Octavian had been in his depressed state. Only after that did he let Jason care about him.

The kid had always wanted to sleep with Octavian, even as a young teen, and after he got comfortable sleeping with another person, the blonde came to crave it. He would go to anyone at night, just so he wasn’t alone. Eventually, everyone stopped letting him into their beds, either because they wanted more space or because they already slept with someone else, and Jason, who Octavian still despised, was the only one left.

One night, the legacy of Apollo knocked quietly on the door to the Zeus cabin, hoping Jason wouldn’t hear. Before he could leave, the door opened, and Jason pulled him into his cabin.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Octavian looked around shyly.

“Can I… can I sleep with you?” Octavian asked, blushing. “I just can’t sleep alone.”

Jason seemed to consider. “Okay, but there’s only one bed.” Octavian grumbled and shuffled over to the bed, getting under the sheets and disappearing, only a lump under the sheets.

-

“Jason, what does _nitidus_ mean?” Rachel asked one day. It had been a good few days, so Octavian felt good enough to go out. They were in an artsy café in New Rome, and Jason was really happy that Octavian came out with them.

Jason blushed. He didn’t notice he had used such an _intimate_ name for Octavian. “Uh… it means sad,” he lied. Jason’s eyes flitted to Octavian, who was furrowing his eyebrows a little.

“Sad? C’mon, I know you wouldn’t name him something so… basic,” Rachel chided, and Jason looked at her from between his eyelashes.

“Well, I didn’t notice I was calling him that, okay?” Jason grumbled to the girl, embarrassed. He was trying to tell her without him noticing, but that wouldn’t work unless the boy abruptly went deaf.

Rachel nodded, but she giggled a little. “Y’know, a lot of Roman demigods took Latin.”

“It means gorgeous.” Jason blurted, his ears burning. Rachel _awww_ ’ed.

Octavian got up suddenly, startling Jason, and ran on his heel out of the café.

“Do you like him?” Rachel asked, leaning in over the little table they were sitting at. She didn’t seem affected by Octavian’s sudden disappearance. Jason spluttered.

“No! I mean… maybe — I don’t know!”

“Well, I always thought you did, with all the cuddling,” Rachel said matter-of-factly. “It’s all very intimate.”

“Okay, um… I gotta go, Rach,” Jason said distractedly. He was worried about Octavian. “See you later!”

“Uh, bye?” Rachel managed to say before he ran out the door to the café.

-

Lately, Octavian had been noticing that he had been a little touchier with Jason. He wanted to feel more loved, and he went to the blonde for it. He would cuddle closer up to him at night and his face would subconsciously drift toward Jason’s, hoping he could build up courage to kiss him. He never did.

That was why he was in this situation. He was palming himself like, well, a horny teenage boy. He couldn’t help it, and it was quite irritating to him. He had his hand wrapped around his leaking prick, biting his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut. When Jason had called him gorgeous – _confessed_ to have _been calling_ him gorgeous – Octavian’s cock sprang to life.

All of a sudden, none other than Jason burst into the room. Octavian squeaked and took his hand out of his pants, throwing sheets over himself. Jason turned around quickly, blushing hard, and he said, “Decent now?”

“Y-Yeah,” Octavian said, hating how breathless he sounded. “What are you d-doing here? Gonna call me gorgeous, or something?”

“I just needed to tell you something,” Jason explained, his voice sounding pinched. He still didn’t turn around, facing the door. Octavian’s hard-on had gone down by now.

“What did you want to tell me, then?” Octavian asked, feeling slightly less uncomfortable. He watched as Jason turned a little, checking if the other blonde actually _was_ decent. He turned fully after being reassured, and he looked embarrassed.

“Rachel and I were talking, and it got to a… weird topic,” Jason started as Octavian fiddled with the blanket. “You know how I call you _nitidus_ sometimes?” Octavian nodded. “Well, you know now that it means gorgeous, and I didn’t notice its meaning as I called you it, but… I meant it.”

This was shocking, to say the least. Octavian spluttered a bit before giving up and just shutting his mouth. Jason was looking at him expectantly, almost like a puppy, so Octavian simply said, “Okay.”

“Okay…? Are you mad? I can — I can leave if you want me to, but that would suck, because I don’t—“

“Jason! Shut up!” Octavian interrupted. “I just said okay! It’s fine.”

-

Ever since the confession, nothing had really changed between the two boys. They would still cuddle at night, Octavian would still practically purr at Jason’s touch, and Jason would still plow through obliviously.

It was an especially bad day for Octavian when Jason found him on the balcony of the Big House back at Camp Half Blood. He had a joint in his hand, leaning against the railing, tears streaking his face. His expression was scrunched up, and he looked like he was in agony and absolutely furious at the same time. It was, as usual around midnight. It seemed that Octavian slept less and less.

“Hey, Tav,” Jason said softly. Octavian turned, his face falling a bit, and he collapsed into the couch behind him. He pulled his knees up and wrapped one arm around his legs, letting the hand holding the joint rest on one knee and stretch out in front of him.

“Hey, Jace,” Octavian whispered, his voice cracking. He wiped some tears off his cheeks and waited for Jason to sit beside him. The legacy of Apollo crawled over to Jason, leaning into him, and looked off to somewhere in the distance. He held out the joint, and Jason accepted it, wanted to feel the high.

After a few puffs off the joint, Jason wrapped his arm around Octavian’s skinny shoulders. Octavian chuckled a little, muddled by the tears that had continued falling. “I was gonna jump, you know, but I didn’t think it was high enough to kill me.”

Jason barely flinched. By now, he had went through this at least ten times. Octavian had tried to kill himself with pills, razor blades, but Jason had thought that he finally stopped with jumping off buildings since he had caught him every time. He would have to fly to him, inches from the ground, and Octavian would scream and cry and pound at his chest until he was too tired to stay awake.

"Please don’t,” Jason mumbled, almost inaudible. It surprised Octavian, who fought his way out of Jason’s grasp to look at him with an almost betrayed expression that soured his face. Jason had tears in his eyes, and he wouldn’t look at the other man.

“Dying would be better than this,” Octavian snarled, and he got up, ran to the railing and jumped off the balcony. Jason couldn’t react before he hit the ground, snapping his neck.


	9. honey, you look so good when you're laughing- frank/percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not as long as the other chaps but meh. i think it was satisfactory, so it can't be that bad. also: i can't portray body issues accurately for everyone, and not even accurate according to my own (cuz i got enough t share, lemme tell you that), so don't feel wrong, or something, if this doesn't cookie-cutter match you.
> 
> chap title is from red heart by rosetta stone–- nO it's hey rosetta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sophia

**wow I love this** _(aw, thanks)_ **. I was wondering if you could do a mpreg frank/percy one where frank just gave birth to their second child, but he feels insecure because he no longer is super ripped and buff because of being pregnant. Percy figures this out and then loves on him a lot and tells frank how beautiful he is no matter what his size and, and he will always love the** ** _mother_** **(hehe) of their children**

It all started when Frank, a wildly blushing 20 year old, had asked Percy, 22 years old, out on a date. They went on a few dates before officially getting together, and everyone seemed pretty proud of the two boys. After four years of dating, Frank got pregnant, bearing Misty, their first child. They got married that summer.

Misty, now three years old, was an exact replica of Percy. He had glimmering green eyes, curious and slightly mischievous. He had messy jet-black hair, falling into his eyes. He never once got a professional haircut because first, Percy wanted to, and then Frank wanted to too, so it became a ‘thing’ to get to cut his hair once every two months. 

Misty always had at least two Band-Aids on him, with his clumsiness. He had Percy’s powers, and along with being able to talk to horses, breathe and manipulate water, make earthquakes and such, he seemed to have a knack for taming sea creatures. Once, when Percy took him out onto the ocean on a motorboat, he turned his back for a second and when he turned again, the little rascal was petting a shark as if it was a dog. At first, Percy had thought it was Frank, but he was proven wrong when a whale came up from under them and steered them away.

Fourteen months ago, Frank got pregnant again. He had their second child, Fox, who was almost as mischievous as Misty. At birth, instead of coming out crying, Fox had come out sneezing. Every time he would sneeze, he would turn into a different animal. Since his most common animal had been an arctic fox, Frank insisted that they named him such. 

Fox took more after Frank this time. He had straight, black hair, and deep brown eyes. He was a little chubby with the baby fat, and he had the biggest cheeks that Percy swore he ever saw. He had to suffer through having said cheeks pinched by every elderly woman who passed, and Frank’s mother would always try and get him to turn into a grizzly bear whenever they visited. Sally would hold him in her lap, whispering to him softly while Percy would watch fondly from across the room.

The family was at the beach in Camp Half Blood, relaxing for the summer. Misty was sitting in the shallow water, playing with a lionfish he managed to attract, and Fox was sitting beside Frank, both in seal form.

“Hey, come on in! The water’s amazing!” Percy yelled, waving at his husband. The only reaction he got from either his son or husband was a little bark from Fox. He laughed a little, watching Misty and walking out of the water. He figured he’d be able to deal with it if the fish got too excited by himself.

“What’s wrong, Frankie?” Percy asked, kneeling in the sand. Fox immediately clambered over to sit in his lap, turning into a sphinx cat halfway there. His dad laughed a little before sitting cross-legged in front of Frank, who was still in seal form. “Why don’t you want to come in?”

Frank usually went into animal form when he was feeling self-conscious. Seal happened to be his favourite at the moment, because Percy couldn’t resist his literal puppy seal eyes. He would pout until Percy would carry him to bed and cuddle with him and their kids. 

This time, Percy wasn’t giving in. He gave him his fatherly glare until there was a human in front of him. Frank was fully clothed, with pants and a hoodie in this summer weather. Percy was sweating just looking at him. The man got up from laying down and curled up against Percy, trying to get into his lap along with Fox. 

“Frank, are you okay?” Percy asked, stroking Frank’s back. “Why’re you wearing all that clothes?”

When Percy tried to slip his hand under the hoodie, Frank pushed it away. He said softly, “I just don’t want to swim, okay?”

“I just… you still have all your muscle and you practically have no fat on your body. I used to be almost twice your size in muscle, and now I’m all… flabby.” 

“Frank?” Percy asked, genuinely surprised. He didn’t think his husband was  _ flabby _ at all, only that he was just as beautiful as he was when they first met. 

“Ever since I got pregnant, I couldn’t get all my muscle mass back, and it just got replaced with fat, and now I’m ugly,” Frank said, furrowing his eyebrows and hugging himself. Percy frowned, concerned.

“Frank, you have never been  _ ugly _ ,” Percy said, seeming disgusted by the very thought of it. He didn't want Frank to think about himself like that. “I didn’t think you’d think that.”

“Yeah, well, I used to be all attractive and stuff, but now I’m not even handsome enough to be on the beach,” Frank mumbled, looking down at his body. 

“Oh please. No one here can even compare to you, love,” Percy scoffed, completely confident. Frank smiled a little, and Misty came over and plopped down into Frank’s lap. 

“You’re so pretty, Mommy,” he said. Percy laughed while Frank blushed.

“Misty, I told you, I’m  _ Papa _ , not Mommy,” Frank insisted, still blushing as hard as ever.

“You’re so beautiful,” Percy sighed dreamily. He was gazing at Frank in a way that made him look away and blush like a schoolgirl.

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain,” Frank tried, and Percy continued, unaffected.

“Well listen up, Mommy, you’re the most handsome person on this beach, and that’s even including me,” Percy teased. “And I wouldn’t choose the sun over you.”

“Be careful or Apollo will give you a sunburn,” Frank chuckled. He was trying to hide his embarrassment because he wasn’t used to being pampered like this. He secretly liked it, though, coming from his husband.

“Not the point, Teddy Bear,” Percy tittered. “What I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. All that fat you’re talking about comes from carrying children, okay?” Percy smiled joyously, placing his hands on Frank’s stomach. “This fat comes from you making  _ other humans _ in your own body, and that’s fu–freaking awesome!”

“Okay, fine. Whatever, you win,” Frank sighed dramatically. “But you better start letting me work out with you now.”

“If you get pregnant again, you’re not moving a muscle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4th of july to you americans, yay, woohoo. can you tell how unenthusiastic i am about the usa?


	10. it looks like love has finally found me- leo/will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Frankie (you are so nice i literally cried bc you took your time to write that entire paragraph omg ilysm)
> 
> title is from i want to know what love is by foreigner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this, so merci Frankie for requesting this. it's really frickin long (okay not that long but longish)

**a one shot of will and Leo, and it would be about how Leo secretly likes will, and he tries to act out to get will to notice him. But, he keeps having to go to the infirmary for minor injuries (caused by him trying to get wills attention) and will is the one who takes care of him. Will amused Leo and his little games, but one time it goes too far and Leo gets seriously hurt, and in the stress of it, will realizes how he reciprocates Leo’s feelings. So, he still cares for Leo, and once Leo fully heals, he takes him out on an amazing date, and asks him to be his boyfriend. I would like the whole thing to be just filled to the brim with cuteness and fluff :-)**

Lately, Leo had gotten desperate. He made it painfully obvious that he liked Will, but the blonde kept rejecting his love. He was now resorting to trying to woo the man, and he was almost out of ideas. If this didn’t work, he would never have Will as his boyfriend.

“Hey, Will!” Leo yelled, beckoning the blonde over. He had a blinding smile plastered to his face as he tried to keep twelve bowling pins in his tiny arms, using one knee to keep them up with one between his ear and shoulder. “You think I juggle these?”

“Maybe, I don’t know your juggling past,” Will said exasperatedly. He folded his arms and leaned back on one foot, looking unimpressed. Leo’s smile only faltered for a second before it came back full force. He let ten of the pins fall to the ground before setting two of them on fire. He grinned maniacally before he threw the two into the air and started juggling.

“Well, looks like you can do it, then,” Will assured, turning a bit to subtly try to leave. “I’m gonna go now.”

Leo’s concentration broke as he tried to follow Will hastily. His two bowling pins, still ablaze, were quickly falling, and it turned out, they were rather heavy. One of them hit Leo on the top of the head as Will turned to make an excuse, and the son of Apollo watched as he crumpled to the ground.

“Oh, Gods, Leo, are you okay?” Will said, falling to Leo’s side. He pulled out a little flashlight, flashing it across his eyes to make sure he didn’t actually damage anything. Leo looked up at him with a woozy smile as the blonde touched the Latino’s skull gently, trying to feel for any bone damage. It wasn’t swollen at all, so Will wasn’t as concerned.

“You caaare about me,” Leo mumbled, gazing up at the blonde fondly, and his face could’ve split in half with the smile on his face. Will scoffed and pulled the Latino up, rolling his eyes.

“You’re fine, but please, don’t get distracted with heavy objects above your head,” he sighed before walking away.

-

“William!” Leo called out in the infirmary. He was walking around in greasy overalls, a white, but very stained shirt, and work boots. He had clearly just come from Bunker 9, and he had a small metal contraption in his hand. He pushed through the other children of Apollo, oblivious “Will, where are you?”

After sending him a heated glare for getting in the way of her work, Kayla got Will from the back of the infirmary, dragging his nose out of some unimportant health book. Kayla spun on her heel and walked away, and he looked disgruntled at being interrupted, and looked at Leo expectantly, “Well? What do you want?”

“I’m giving you my heart,” Leo said theatrically, and he shoved the piece of metal into Will’s hand. It was an exact replica of a human heart, and as soon as it touched Will’s hands, it started to beat. Will looked impressed by the actual anatomical part of it, but that wasn’t what Leo wanted him to notice.

“Oh my Gods, Leo, how did you get this so accurate?” Will asked in awe, turning the object around in his hands.

“I got a book and copied it. But look,” Leo rushed out, taking the metal heart from his crush. It immediately stopped beating. “It stopped beating, see?” For emphasis, Leo stopped an Ares kid, who bared his teeth violently at the boy (Leo didn’t even flinch, even being a full head shorter), and put the heart in his hands. It didn’t beat. When he took it back from the kid and gave it to Will again, it started beating again. 

“Because my heart beats for you,” Leo said dreamily. He gave a big dopey smile, and Will groaned.

“Seriously?” Will said, unmoved. He raised an elegant eyebrow, and with a small smile, he said, “But I’m still keeping this. It’s a good heart.”

All of a sudden, Will looked at Leo’s hand. It was bandaged badly, and it was soaked with blood. “Uh, what happened to your hand?”

“Oh yeah! I sliced it open trying to make this,” Leo said casually, pointing to the heart, still in Will’s grasp. He smirked, “Guess even the thought of you is dangerous.”

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed Leo by the other hand and dragged him to a bed. He unwrapped the gauze, ignoring Leo’s not-so-subtle wincing and revealed a nasty, deep cut. “Jesus, Leo, this cut needs stitches. How were you just walking around like that?”

“I got it a few days ago, it doesn’t hurt that bad anymore. Yesterday, that’s another story, let me tell you that—”

“A few days ago? Leo, this could get infected, especially with all the working you do.”

“Yeah, well I wash my hands a lot, so I thought it’d be fine,” Leo said, though he didn’t sound convinced. Will left him and went to the back of the infirmary. He washed his hands for four excruciatingly long minutes and got gloves, drapes, antiseptic and a suture kit. 

As he walked back, he noticed that Leo wasn’t there. He looked around and he found the boy playing with a little daughter of Hermes, who was in the infirmary for poison ivy rashes, and he was lighting up a ball of fire in his hand and making it dance. He leaned against the door frame, watching the two intently. It was sweet, how well Leo got along with children. As Leo was making a fire lion jump through hoops, he turned and saw the medic standing there stupidly. He grinned an uneven, but sweet smile, and Will snapped out of it and got on with what he was supposed to be doing.

“Oi, get over here. I gotta treat you,” Will said, raising his eyebrows in emphasis. He waved around the needle holder and Leo gulped visibly. Will ignored that and motioned for Leo to sit on the bed again. 

With Leo sitting, Will got the boy to lay his hand down, palm up, on a little tabel. He laid down a drape on the surrounding part of his arm, and Leo started to panic. “Can’t we just — can’t we just put some more gauze on it?”

Will gave the firebug a pointed look. “Leo, you can see muscle. If you don’t get it stitched, your skin will grow weird. It’ll be like a dent in metal, but on your hand,” Will supplied. He chuckled a little when Leo seemed to understand after the metal reference. “And dented metal is not as useful as flat metal, is it?”

“Well, it depends—” Leo started, and Will gave him a look that said  _ stop while you can. _ He refrained from explaining, a sheepish, and almost smug look on his face. Will laughed a little, and Leo’s face brightened.

Will sterilized the area, did the sutures and cleaned up after. Leo winced every once in a while, not having been given any numbing liquid, and he was feeling slightly queasy. In habit, he reached into his tool belt with his good hand, rummaging around blindly for anything to distract him. He was aiming for wires and bolts and bits of metal (to show he could use it bent  _ perfectly well _ ) but he pulled out a pack of the bad Chips Ahoy cookies. The packaging was already open and he had already eaten about half of them, but he wasted no time in taking out two. He nibbled on one, and when he was finished his own, he offered the other to Will. The blonde was concentrated, and Leo had to wave it around a little for the son of Apollo to even notice. 

“Thanks, Leo, but I prefer Oreos,” Will said sarcastically, but was surprised when a second later, there was an entire full pack of the cookies in front of him. He looked up at Leo, disbelieving, and a bit disgruntled, he took two and shoved them into his mouth, going back to work. Leo grinned to himself, silently celebrating a civil exchange between himself and the medic.

Before Leo knew it, he was up and leaving. He looked down at his hand, and there was a line that counted twelve stitches, grotesquely sticking out of his hand on every single one. He had to look away, grimacing, and Will, who he hadn’t noticed was watching him, laughed again. Leo decided his favourite noise was that sweet laughter.

As Leo was being shoved out of the infirmary, he had a small, proud smile. Even if Will didn’t  _ really _ appreciate his gift, he still accepted it. In his books, that was almost as good as him proposing. And, he had made the boy laugh. 

“You will love me some day, William Solace,” Leo whispered to himself, determined. He was developing a theatrical side of him in trying to get Will. 

-

After consulting Piper (which he probably shouldn’t have), Leo learned to deepthroat a banana. The daughter of Aphrodite said that Will’s pants would drop immediately, even though she hadn’t ever met him. Leo wasn’t very convinced, but he learned anyways.

At campfire one night, Leo found Will with all the other children of Apollo leading a sing-along and dragged him back to the abandoned Hephaestus cabin. Will protested the whole time, saying he needed to lead the next song and that Austin couldn’t sing it right. Leo ignored him and only let go of him after he pushed him through the door and shut it. 

Leo went to the back of the cabin to his bed and got a banana. He turned around quickly and practically ran back to Will to make sure he didn’t leave, and immediately put the banana in his mouth. He looked antsy, awkwardly shoving the entire thing in, and in his nervousness, choked on it. 

The boy got into a coughing fit that lasted almost two full minutes. Finally, with tears streaking his face and spit on his chin, Leo looked up. Will watched the entire time, looking pitiful. “That was supposed to be sexy,” he said sheepishly. 

“You were trying to seduce me?” Will asked. “I thought my siblings were just giving me a pop quiz on choking.”

Leo threw his hands up and his head back, as childish as it was. He groaned loudly, “Why won’t you just love me?”

“Bye, Leo,” Will smiled, laughing at Leo’s distraughtness and left to go back to the campfire. The Latino groaned, glaring at the closed door. He needed a better idea.

-

When Leo arrived at the Apollo cabin at 5 a.m., he was looking very hopeful. He knew he needed to be early to catch the children of the sun god, and he wanted to give Will flowers, because Drew and Lacy thought it would’ve been ‘romantic’ and ‘cute’. He was holding a bouquet of wild daisies that must’ve come from the forest. They were white, and some of them were missing petals, but there were enough for ten for every one Apollo kid. 

When Austin opened the door, instead of cooing over how romantic the gesture was, he looked concerned and pulled Leo into Cabin 7. He took the flowers out of his hands and pulled Leo to one of the beds where Will was doing his hair. Austin awkwardly shoved Leo at his brother. “Leo is allergic to daisies.”

Will turned and Leo looked at him sheepishly. “I had flowers for you, but Austin took them from me.”

“You’re swelling up, Leo. Did you not notice your eyes?” Will told the Latino, and he brought the boy to a mirror. Leo gasped at his red, puffy-eyed reflection. “I have Benadryl in my night table, and you can get some ambrosia in the infirmary if that doesn’t help.”

“But, hey,” Leo said, trying to get Will’s attention. The blonde was already rummaging around in the little desk he had beside his bed. “I asked Kayla what your favourite flowers are, and she said daisies—” Leo dashed away for a second and got the bouquet (in a vase, so he wouldn’t be scolded by the children of Apollo) and presented it to Will. “—so I got you some.”

Will smiled, taking the bouquet and putting it on the table dismissively. He gave Leo a small red pill and a glass of water and told him to take it for the swelling. 

“So, how are your stitches?” Will asked, and he took Leo’s hand in his own. Leo cherished the feeling of the man’s calloused fingers, tracing little lines on the palm of his hand. He seemed to think the stitches were okay and he released Leo’s hand, who only pouted a  _ little _ bit. “You have to be more careful, you know. Someday, you’ll need more than just stitches.”

“But, the flowers…” Leo said quietly, wanting Will to notice how hard he was trying. 

Leo’s mouth opened and closed uselessly as he tried to come up with words, but before he knew it, Will was gone and he was left alone in Cabin 7. He decided he had to quit it soon. Will obviously hated him.

-

Leo seemed… distraught, to say the least, when he came barging into the infirmary one day with a scalding cup of coffee. He had a mug that said ‘Cute enough to stop your heart, skilled enough to restart it,’ and at the top, it had, in black sharpie, Will written. It was full to the brim with black coffee that was still simmering. If Leo hadn’t been a child of Hephaestus, his hands would have been burnt by now.

“Hey, do you know where Will is?” Leo asked a random child of Ares, who shook their head. He walked around, pushing through the crowded building. He was blowing on the coffee in attempt to cool it down, but all it did was make it hotter because he was radiating heat. 

All of a sudden, he saw the blonde. For a minute, he just stood there and watched the medic’s skilled hands stitching a short but deep cut on one of his siblings. The child of Hephaestus smirked, and Will looked up, seeing Leo. The boy snapped out of his reverie and went over to the son of Apollo. 

“I got you some coffee,” Leo said, bright smile on his face, but this one was slightly different than most of his smiles directed towards Will. This one didn’t quite reach his chocolate brown eyes, and it seemed a bit hopeless. He gave a half-hearted laugh, “See the mug?”

“Yeah, Leo. It’s pretty funny,” Will said genuinely, feeling like Leo couldn’t take any more rejection. He smiled, a small one, and Leo’s face lit up, but he looked exhausted. “I’ll drink the coffee later, though. It seems pretty hot. We Apollo kids can’t handle boiling liquids as well as you, firebug.” 

“Firebug?” Leo repeated, a little shocked. “We have pet names for each other now?” Leo smirked and, without noticing, he went to lean his bad hand against a bedpost. He pulled his hand back as if he had been burned, and he spun, holding his hand close to his chest. His face was twisted in pain, but he was breathing deeply.

“Jesus, are you okay?” Will said, concerned, and Leo gave a small, tight smile and nodded stiffly. He was squeezing his eyes shut and obviously was in a lot of pain. Will saw a small trickle of blood running down Leo’s arm, and he gently took Leo’s hand. The curly-haired boy opened his eyes wide and untensed, letting Will take his hand. He looked down and breathed in sharply. He looked away, and Will saw that one of the stitches popped, making Leo bleed again. 

“I told you to be careful, Leo,” the blonde boy scolded sternly. Leo looked like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry, Will,” he said miserably. Will immediately softened up. He tilted his head at the Latino, trying to apologize.

“I know you didn’t purposely pop a stitch, just—” Will said before he was interrupted by a noise surprised that was almost a wheeze.

“Popped a stitch? Ew!” Leo exclaimed, and Will let out a hearty laugh. Leo looked absolutely disgusted and he held his hand away from him, looking away from that arm entirely. He shyly and hesitantly looked over at Will, who was still laughing, and a little grin grew on his face. Will might not like him, but he didn’t hate him.

-

A few weeks later, after Leo had his stitches out and the cut fully healed, Percy came to him in Bunker 9, looking way too excited, which worried Leo. “Are you still trying to impress Will?” he asked, grinning proudly. He said theatrically, “Because if you are, do I ever have something for you.” 

Leo nodded, unsure if he should believe Percy or not. As soon as he agreed, Percy was dragging him out of the forge by the arm, tools still in his hand. He managed to just barely get the hammer on one of the workstations before he was pulled out into the refreshing breeze. Percy pulled him through the forest, all the way until they were all the way on the other side of camp, on the beach.

“Okay, what is it?” Leo said impatiently. His ADHD was getting the best of him, and he wanted to know what was happening. “Is Will here?”

“No, just shush and come with me,” Percy said, finally letting go of the boy’s wrist and walking fast towards a little cove in the rock. Leo followed the boy, who wasn’t bothered by his shoes getting wet. He hesitated and quickly took off his shoes to follow the son of Poseidon. By the time he got to stand beside the boy, finally stopped, he was grinning proudly again. 

“What? We’re just in a cave. I don’t think Will will like a cave, being a son of the sun god and all,” Leo rambled, slightly unimpressed. He didn’t see the point until Percy pointed down, his grin enough to split his face in half.

All he was pointing at was a pile of yellow rocks and sea glass in a small pool. It took a second to realize what was so amazing about these, but when he did realize, his face was priceless. “Oh my Gods, thank you!” 

“So, should I help you get these, or…” Percy asked, gesturing to the big pile of precious bits in the water. Leo was hyper now, trying to sort through all his ideas, running through his head at a million miles a minute. 

“Yes! Yes, just get them — get them all, oh my gods, Will’ll love this.”

-

Four days of tireless work later, Leo lugged an enormous sculpture to the front of the Apollo cabin. He was sweating profusely from the effort he had to put into dragging it to show to the blonde, since the piece of art was at least ten times his weight. He had his siblings help bring it over, including Jake, Harley, Nyssa, Beck, Shane and Christopher, and even with them, it was a struggle. “Wiiill, come out!” He smiled nervously at his siblings, and he watched the door for his crush.

When the door opened, Kayla came out. “Guys, Will’s training. He’s in the amphitheatre.” Everyone groaned, not wanting to move this piece of rock anymore. Kayla looked appreciatively at the giant thing, “Nice sculpture, though.”

“You know what? I’ll just go get him. We’re not moving this thing anymore,” Nyssa said, and before Leo could argue, she was gone. Leo was trying to protest and to follow his sister, but he felt lightheaded and his world went dark.

-

Nyssa was dragging the son of Apollo back to his cabin and she was met with only Shane. She looked around, thinking maybe Leo wanted to be dramatic about it, but Shane quickly explained. “Will! Leo passed out, and the rest of us went with him, but this is for you,” he said quickly, pointing at a humongous rock in front of him. Will gaped like a fish out of water for a second, but quickly set off, dragging both Shane and Nyssa behind him. 

“What happened?” both Nyssa and Will said at the same time. They didn’t seem surprised at being dragged around. 

“Exhaustion, we think. We haven’t seen him in the cabin at night lately, but we just assumed he was sleeping with his sculpture in Bunker 9. Turns out, he might not have been sleeping at all.” 

“Damn that stupid boy,” Will muttered under his breath. He glared at anyone that got in his way, which scared everyone off, because he was usually happy-go-lucky. Like a ray of sunshine. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of an unconscious Leo Valdez. Shane went over to his siblings and Kayla disappeared into the back of the infirmary.

Before he could demand a diagnosis, Austin was in front of him and telling him already. He was going to shine as a doctor after Will left. “Leo Valdez, 17 year old male, diagnosed with exhaustion, syncope and and minor malnutrition. It seems that he’s been awake for up to four days, according to his siblings, and he hasn’t eaten for at least three days.”

“Okay, but could he die from this?” Will asked, already knowing the answer, but that the outcome could vary from person to person. The blonde worried his lower lip, looking down at the Latino.  _ Please don’t die, please don’t die, please don’t die… _

“No, he won’t die. We fed him some nectar and he will be fed ambrosia when he wakes up along with a small snack, like—” Austin continued before being cut off.

“Cookies,” Will interrupted. “He likes cookies.” 

“So… you want to feed him cookies as his first food in two or more days?” Austin asked, doubting Will. Kayla, in the background, started writing on a clipboard, probably checking on Leo.

“Yes, Austin, don’t argue, okay? He likes cookies, so he’ll get cookies.”

“Can… can I talk to him?” Harley asked, and Will remembered how young the boy really was. He walked over uncertainly to stand in front of the medics, and Will noticed he was clinging to Leo’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. He let go, stepping out of the way, and Harley went to stand beside Leo in his bed. His chin barely reached the top of the bed, and the boy stood on his tiptoes to see his older brother’s face. Suddenly, Harley turned towards the medics, looking directly at Will, “Is he ever gonna wake up?”

“Of course he is, Harls,” said Nyssa, coming over from the group of siblings to hug her smallest brother. She gave Will an apologetic look, but Will smiled in response, even if it was a bit strained. He didn’t feel she needed to apologize for anything here. 

Will left the infirmary, feeling overwhelmed. He needed to figure out a lot of things, and he couldn’t very well do it in camp’s version of a crowded emergency room.

-

Two days later, after Leo’s visits died down a bit (Will would glare until whoever came too long left), the son of Hephaestus was still asleep. Will was starting to worry about him, and he had already gone through the pack of Oreos Leo had given him, which disappointed his siblings. He made a reminder to work out more after Leo was better. 

Lately, all Will had been able to think about was Leo. He had been holding the heart he got from him at night, contemplating things with himself and the Latino. He planned to, the next time he found Leo doing something stupid to impress him, he would simply kiss him and be over with it so he didn’t seriously hurt himself. 

He had been holding Leo’s hand, stroking the boy’s palm soothingly when all of a sudden, Leo’s fingers gently wrapped around Will’s making the blonde jump. He realized what was happening and he quickly jumped up to test Leo. He also reached as far as he could without letting go of the Latino’s hand to reach the cookies on a table to the side. 

Leo’s chocolatey eyes opened, hazy, and they focused on Will. He smiled, seeming a bit giddy. He reached out with the hand Will wasn’t already holding and grabbed the blonde’s upper arm. “Did you like my statue?” 

“Leo, I was so worried that I didn’t leave at all this entire—” Will started, shaking his head and holding tightly onto the boy’s hands, but Leo interrupted.

“It’s because you’re the light of my life,” Leo said proudly, smiling unevenly. “Percy helped me, but it was my idea. You should go bask in its glory, now that I’m fine and awake.” 

When Leo stopped talking, he was answered with silence. He looked over at Will, giving him a confused face. The blonde was looking at him like he was holding back from doing something, but then he surged forward, and before he knew it, Leo felt Will’s lips against his own. He gasped, and Will pulled back. Leo whined at the loss. 

He quickly recovered and smiled fondly. “I told you you’d love me some day.”

After around two minutes of soft caresses and shy kisses, Will pulled back and hit Leo on the arm. "Why the fuck didn't you sleep or eat for three days?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Will is from Texas, he certainly says Jesus. (wait, is he? i think i saw that somewhere, but it might not be true bc after some /extensive research/, i found nothing about where he was from. his mom is a country singer, though, so could be. might also be because his brother is named Austin and I'm just unintelligent.)  
> 2\. Syncope is apparently the medical word for fainting.  
> 3\. This is 4275 words and i'm frickin proud


	11. we're dying with every step we take- octavian/nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am in a weIRD spot so i wrote a ten-thousand word chapter that makes no sense and reflects my inner disorganization. this was my own prompt, and i think it would be better if i left it off where i was (yeah it's not even fkn finished)
> 
> chap title is from march to the sea by twenty one pilots (yeah i really like TØP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is chaotic and idk why i ever thought this would be a good idea for my sanity to write,,,, but if you peoples want me to continue, i will,,, eventually

**death row inmate in love with: guard/warden, another death row inmate, random temporary inmate, is executed before actually getting to be together: octavian/nico**

When Nico di Angelo went to apply for the job of Prison Guard at Little Tiber Correctional Facility, the secretary laughed in his face. The large, red-faced man told Nico that he would do better in the Juvenile Detention area. Nico had had to grit his teeth, asking once again in a cold voice, and the man noticed his fierce expression. He stumbled over himself to get out from behind his desk, lead him to the Warden’s office, and scuttle away sheepishly. Nico walked out of the prison, ready for his first shift the following Monday.

-

When Octavian got incarcerated, he seemed a lot less like all other inmates on Death Row. He was tall and lanky, with minimal muscles on his body. He was anaemic and quite pale and he looked like he could faint at any given moment, and he was only 19 years old. The only thing he had in common with the other inmates was his attitude. He was sarcastic, used vulgar language, and sported a sneer most of the time.

He had lost his trial, not surprisingly. He was in prison for several crimes; more than anyone could have guessed for this particular man. He was accused of espionage, murder for hire, kidnapping, genocide, and countless other crimes. Apparently, his crimes dated back to since he was nine years old, when he committed an armed robbery of a small convenience store. He had already been in juvie for a year total in his youth, with almost two hundred hours of community service, and so he was well known in the court. He had been evading the cops for years since then, always paying with cash, living under bridges when needed be, sometimes even living in forests and eating tree bark like ‘a true survivalist,’ as the boy had said.

A month ago, Octavian was caught in a small town about two weeks’ walk from his home. He had come out of a small shack, hands raised casually, looking completely indifferent. He had been surrounded, so he decided to leave the extravagant escape to later. The cops, guns raised, came closer until two of the pawns yanked him into cuffs, throwing him into the back of one of the police cars.

By the time the group of policemen got to the station, he was already out of the cuffs, leaning back, folding his fingers behind his head, relaxed. One of the men spluttered, getting quite red, while Octavian escorted himself to his favourite temporary cell in the police station, surrounded by a group of the men.

His trial lasted two weeks, since he was so educated on this particular subject. He spent his free time learning anything from the names of constellations to how to do origami. He happened to have been reading through books about law, knowing it would come in handy someday, with all he did that was against those very laws. He considered going to law school once he got out, but he doubted he could become an actual lawyer with his record.

Octavian fought the court, but in the end, he got sentenced to death in prison. That mildly annoyed the blonde, knowing he now _certainly_ couldn’t be a lawyer, but he knew, deep down, that it would’ve happened anyways.

-

Two weeks later, Octavian found himself being strip-searched in yet another hell-hole they call prison. He was shoved into a line, being violated to ensure he wasn’t hiding anything up his ass, and he had the prison guard spray him with freezing water from of a hose. He barely flinched, while a man a few people down screeched as if being burned. Another guard glared at the man, barking for him to ‘shut his trap,’ and the man quieted down, his lip quivering. He was obviously a first-timer.

Octavian, all of a sudden, had the uniform thrown at him. A tall, muscled man snarled at him when he leaned down, apparently too close to him. Octavian rolled his eyes. He pulled on white cotton underwear, a pair of too-big jeans with stains and the knees worn out, the words _Little Tiber_ along the back of the right leg, and a white sweatshirt. There were yellow stains that he didn’t want to think about covering all of the clothes. He got a pair of blue socks and a set of dirt-cheap sneakers, along with a mesh bag carrying three more sets of all the clothes, minus the shoes, whose soles were falling off.

After dressing, they were all assigned rooms. Unlike what Octavian thought, they weren’t all getting a cell alone, but sharing with one other inmate in a cell designed for half a person. Octavian ignored the guard’s droning until he was dismissed to go to his cell. He was in E block, where all the Death Row inmates went, in Cell E12. He found that he would share with the shrieking man from before, and Octavian did not show his relief at learning such. He knew quite a few tricks to keep himself safe, but he didn’t want to have to use them. In this block, there were twelve inmates.

The inmates put their mesh bags on a bunk in their cell before lining up in front of them, one line on each side of the hall. A new guard walked in, a brooding man with long black hair, knotted at the back of his head like the woman guards needed to do. A few men snickered at him, whispering the man looked too small to guard anything other than Disney World, but quickly shut their mouths when the guard sent them a cold glare. Despite his small height, the man held a strong presence, demanding attention and respect from the much larger, much more dangerous men around him.

“Listen up, Fish,” the man started with a hint of an Italian accent, pacing in the wide hall between the men. “I am Chief Guard di Angelo. You may call me Chief, Sir, or Mr di Angelo. You will refer to all other guards as Sir or Ma’am.”

“You will be staying in these cells, together, for a month or until the prison staff is finished processing your paperwork. When that is finished, you will be assigned jobs. You will be paid 50 cents an hour, and if you are promoted, your salary will go up by 25 cents each time. If you behave yourselves, your time here will be just _peachy_ before your executions. If not, your time will be lengthened, and you will suffer for longer. You will be put in the Hole for a period of time varying from an hour to a week. And believe me, you don’t want that.”

“You will be separated from the rest of the prison, including other Death Row blocks. You will not have contact with the women at this prison, and if you are proven to have had such, you will be thrown in the Hole.”

“I’ll be watching over you so you don’t do anything stupid in there,” Mr di Angelo turned and pointed at a little room with a window facing the cells. “I will be escorting anyone who breaks the rules to the Hole,” he pointed at the room opposite the little office, with a heavy metal door. It was open, so the inmates could see the tiny size and the walls, padded so the inmate in there couldn’t injure himself. “If any other guard has a complaint about you, I will decide your punishment, whether it be no pay for your job for a period of time, the Hole, or time added to your sentence. I will also help you decide your method of execution when the time comes.”

Even after the man’s speech, someone thought it would be wise to show attitude to Mr di Angelo. A black-haired man, smirking at the end of the line of inmates on the other wall, coughed into his fist and muttered, “Fag.”

Mr di Angelo’s head snapped towards the man, but he didn’t approach him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask for an introduction. I already know everything about each and every one of you,” Mr di Angelo announced smugly, glaring slyly at the man. “But since you seem to need one, we will start with you. What is your name?”

“Percy, sir, Perseus Jackson,” the man said, still smirking. He was looking down on Mr di Angelo, and the man grinned back up at him with fake pleasantness.

“I believe you named yourself Fag already, though, sir.” Percy – now called Fag – spluttered.

The guard turned towards the other inmates, “Fish, this is Fag. You will call him such, and he will answer to such,” Mr di Angelo said, and Perseus hardened his expression and straightened up, glowering at the back of the guard’s head. “Next.”

Some of the men found this as an opportunity to name themselves, and each took advantage. The second of the twelve inmates in the hall, a smaller boy with curly brown hair who looked like he was in high school, named himself Fireball. Next was the man to his left, a tough looking blonde with a long, pink scar on his cheek who named himself Kronos. A brawny but wimpy Asian man quietly called himself Mars. Fireball muttered, “Like the planet?” Mars’ eyes flitted to the small man before he turned back without answering.

A boy with a permanent glare on his face and an eye patch over his left eye called himself Nakamura, which turned out to be his last name. The next man, a mountain of a being, followed suit and named himself Beckendorf. Next, on Octavian’s side of the hall, two boys who were almost identical and obviously related, called themselves Eddie and Edwin, and said in unison, “After the Berndt brothers!”

After the brothers, another blonde, this time with a small scar on his upper lip and on his forehead proudly called himself Sparky. A tired looking boy with flat brown hair and bright red lips called himself Vampire, and when he spoke, he revealed surgically sharpened teeth, making them look like every tooth was an incisor. The boy on Octavian’s left, a massive boy with shaggy short hair that needed a good brushing simply called himself Big Guy.

Now that it was Octavian’s turn to introduce himself, Mr di Angelo was standing in front of him. He looked at him expectantly, raising an eyebrow, and Octavian smirked, his gaze intense on the Chief’s face. “You can call me Augustus.” Mr di Angelo quirked both eyebrows and passed on to the next boy. Through his sniffles, he managed to say he was called Grover. He seemed to be the only person who had used his first name.

After everyone was introduced, the Chief told everyone about daily activities, including counts, school (however educational or not it could be in prison) and what to do in the case of a lockdown. The inmates were dismissed to their cells and they were told that curfew was 11:30 p.m., when the lights would be turned off and they were to be silent and go to sleep.

Octavian slouched into his cell and sat down on the bed on the right. Grover was facing the wall, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. He was trying to be subtle, but Octavian stared until the dark-skinned boy stopped, blushing. He fidgeted for a second before turning to face Octavian, who was leaning against the wall, relaxed. “So, uh, what are you in for?”

Octavian gazed over at the boy, sighed incredulously and explained, “Basically everything. Robbery, espionage, murder, murder for hire, drugs, genocide, arson, kidnapping, threatening, and that’s not all.” Octavian looked over at the boy, who had a stunned expression on his face. “What about you, Grover?”

“Well, um, you see, I didn’t – I didn’t… I’m here for third degree murder,” the man said, sounded haunted. “Even though I didn’t want to kill him, he just… popped up! I… I was being followed, hunted, by one of those KKK sons of bitches, and I… I killed him. He was going to kill me! I couldn’t help it, I didn’t want to die! But now, since the fucking court is full of racists, I got Death Row.” Grover said, looking at his hands, and Octavian felt bad for the man. His brown eyes flicked up to look at the blonde sitting across from him. “Sorry, Augustus, I know you don’t give a shit. I just don’t belong here.”

“Don’t worry Grover. I asked, and I got an answer,” Octavian said calmly. He leaned in. “I’ll tell you what, kid. I’ll look out for you in here, until the month ends. By then, you won’t be too bad off. You’ll know what to do. When’s your execution?”

Grover looked miserable. “In five months. The judge wanted me to ‘learn my lesson.’”

“You’re lucky. I’m being executed in four years. ‘To pay for your crimes,’ they said. ‘You need to actually do time, and not just get out the easy way.’”

-

Two weeks in, Mars and Grover became the targets of the other inmates. They both didn’t seem to know how to stick up for themselves. Octavian always defended Grover, but he didn’t feel any remorse in letting Mars get picked on. He was gifted with muscles, and he should be able to use them to his advantage. Octavian only had his sneer and his confidence to protect him, but so far he didn’t get any shit from the bigger men.

One day, after the mediocre lunch of some sort of slop and moldy bread, Octavian was walking back to his cell when he saw Grover under another man, the latter with his fist raised, and he saw red. The blonde man seemed to have already gotten a lick at Octavian’s cellmate, because his nose was bleeding.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Octavian asked, deadly calm, and Grover looked up at him, shocked. The man on top of Octavian’s friend looked up at him and scoffed. He went to go back to his business and knock out Grover’s teeth, but suddenly, he had a shank pressed up against his neck. Octavian pressed just hard enough to make a small cut well up with a little bit of blood, and the boy backed off.

“Jesus, Augustus, where were you hiding that? Up your ass?” the man exclaimed, eyes widening and getting up off Grover, arms raised. The dark-skinned boy got up from the ground and skulked to stand behind Octavian.

“How do you know my name?” Octavian demanded, and the man, now at his full height, scoffed once again. He looked down at the other blonde, by only an inch or two due to Octavian’s height and the shorter man recognised the scar running down the man’s cheek. A look of realization crossed Octavian’s face, and he glared again. “Kronos.”

“If you ever fuck with Grover again, you’ll get a lot more than a little cut,” Octavian spat before grabbing Grover’s wrist and pulling him off, pushing past Kronos even though there was plenty of space in deserted hall.

The two men took a detour from their path to their cell to go to the washroom to wash Grover's face. They turned a corner, and Octavian bumped into none other than Mr di Angelo. The black haired man, not expecting running into anyone, toppled over backwards, and Grover squeaked. “Falling for me, are you, Angel?”

The Chief, who was still on the ground, glared up at the blonde. Octavian enjoyed making the shorter man flustered. When Octavian extended his hand, the guard accepted it and stood back up. He scowled fiercely as he dusted himself off before going to walk around the two, but he saw Grover’s face and halted. “What is wrong with your face, Grover?”

“Uh, I fell and… I’m nosebleed-prone,” Grover supplied, not wanting to rat out Kronos and have to deal with it later. Mr di Angelo didn’t seem convinced, but he let the man be.

“You can go to the medical centre just down the next left, if you need ice,” Mr di Angelo said dismissively before going off down the hallway the two men had just come from.

-

A few days later, Kronos approached Octavian. They were in their makeshift school, currently doing Mathematics. Octavian was sitting with Grover, as usual, but now he was joined by Fireball and Mars from his block. Kronos had been sitting with Nakamura, Perseus and Beckendorf, all looking menacing; like a true Death Row inmate. Grover groaned as the blonde man slinked over to their table.

“Hey, Augustus, I gotta ask you,” Kronos drawled, sitting down in between him and Grover, who rolled his eyes and turned to Fireball and Mars, “where did you have that shiv the other day?”

“Up my ass, of course,” Octavian responded as if it was obvious. Kronos stared at him for a second before huffing and leaving the anaemic man to go back to his own group.

After Kronos was out of earshot, the three other inmates turned back to their friend. “How can you deal with him?” Mars questioned quietly, not looking at Octavian, and the blonde noted that this was the first time he had heard him talk since the introduction two and a half weeks earlier.

“Believe me, Mars, I’ve dealt with worse,” Octavian droned, “Kronos is just another annoying twit, but I can get over it.” Mars cautiously met Octavian’s eyes and nodded, a small movement, in agreeance.

Fireball seemed to get excited at that. “What was–what was the most annoying thing you went through, then? I once had to run ten miles just to get off the radar of the cops. Once they even tried to put a tracking device on me, you know, the ankle things, but I’m good with machines so i got it off and got it to show me moving in the house while I was at a bar, and it was so cool–”

“Okay, Fireball, that’s pretty cool, but don’t pass out,” Grover interrupted, and Fireball went a bit red from his rant. In the heat of his speech, he had sat up on his knees on the chair and now, he sheepishly sat back down, eyes downcast.

“Well, Augustus?” Leo asked tentatively, his eyes filled with hesitant, but childlike interest.

“Well what?” Octavian sighed, eyes on his math.

“The most annoying thing?” Grover answered, and he looked hopeful.

“Not you too,” Octavian groaned, but he couldn’t deny his friends. Now Mars and even Perseus and Beckendorf from Kronos’ table were listening in. “Well, one time I had a whole group of bloodhounds following me, and I swear, they don’t sleep…”

-

Soon, everyone in the E block took a liking to Octavian, though most didn’t show it. The only exception seemed to be the man with the eyepatch, who only seemed to be able to tolerate Kronos by a hair. The blonde made it his personal mission to make Nakamura laugh, or smile, or even stop glaring for a second.

Octavian knew this was a stupid idea. but then again, so was committing all the crimes he had _and_ getting caught for them. One day at lunch, Octavian was rolling up bits of paper to throw at the one-eyed man, with a little message written on each one. Nakamura looked agitated, but he didn’t open any of the little balls of paper, so Octavian only continued throwing them.

After the fifth paper ball hit the ground at Nakamura’s feet, Octavian changed plans and started to write down the same message down on a larger piece of paper. As he threw it, he watched Nakamura reach for a fork nearby.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The dark-haired man lunged at Octavian, a plastic fork in one hand, ready to stab the life out of the man. Octavian caught the man’s wrist and took the fork from his hand, and out of instinct and shock, he stabbed it into the man’s good eye. Octavian watched vacantly as the man fell to the ground, clutching his face and screaming, and his head swiveled around, seeing guards running towards him. The worst thing was Grover’s expression; one of horror and revulsion. He looked betrayed, and Octavian’s chest tightened. He was supposed to look out for Grover.

The next thing he knew, Guard Hazel and Guard Tyson were throwing him onto the ground and Mr Solace, the medic, was escorting a fuming and bleeding Nakamura to the hospital wing of Little Tiber.

-

“What the fuck, Augustus?” Mr di Angelo fumed. “I’m trying to help you not suffer in this shit hole, and stabbing another inmate is _not helping_ , alright?”

Octavian was shut down, as he always was after a crime. He couldn’t look at the handsome guard, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Grover’s expression out of his head. He wondered if he would be okay, or if all the men of E block would just resume the mistreatment of the man after Octavian was gone.

The blonde was sitting on the cold, cement floor of the Hole. He wasn’t cuffed, as he thought he would’ve been. He leaned against the padding, which wasn’t as soft as it looked, and watched Mr di Angelo pace in front of him. The guard seemed irritated. More irritated than usual.

“You’re going in the hole for a week, and I can make it longer, and your execution is being pushed back three months for this,” Mr di Angelo glowered, but Octavian didn’t register his words. “I will be the only person you see for the next seven days, and I will only come here to give you food twice a day, and to escort you to the washroom once a day. Let’s hope this is the last time I have to deal with you in here.”

“Oh, Angel, you wound me,” Octavian said sarcastically, his expression blank. He flattened a hand against his chest, faking pain.

Mr di Angelo glared at the blonde, and he turned on his heel. “It’d be best if you get used to the dark, Augustus.” The Chief turned off the lights in the Hole and slammed the door shut, leaving Octavian alone in the cold, dark room.

-

After the first night in the Hole, Octavian learned that even the thin, cotton sheets they got in their cells were better than concrete. He tried to sleep, feeling the cold seep through his clothes and flowing in his blood, making him shiver all night long.

At 9 o’clock sharp, after breakfast had ended for the rest of E block, the door to the Hole burst open, and all Octavian could see for a moment was blinding light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Mr di Angelo holding a tray of the usual slop for him. The Italian man put the platter on the floor, not getting any closer to the blonde. Octavian knew that he needed to keep Mr di Angelo here, but he needed him to get closer.

“Hey, Angel,” Octavian called, and the guard’s eyes snapped to him. “I think I have a fever. Can you check?”

“I’ll get Mr Solace,” the man grumbled, turning to leave, but in the last moment before he was gone, Octavian’s hand shot out and grabbed Mr di Angelo’s wrist. The chief whirled around, and in one swift movement, had a nightstick in his hand and pointing at Octavian. He had a fierce look in his brown eyes, but Octavian didn’t flinch. He kept eye contact, showing he wasn’t trying to do anything wrong, and he brought Mr di Angelo’s hand down and lightly kissed the man’s palm. The guard’s eyes widened slightly as he straightened up, lowering the night stick but not putting it away.

“Please,” Octavian purred softly, “can you check my temperature?”

Hesitantly, Mr di Angelo clipped the night stick back into its spot and brought the hand Octavian wasn’t still holding down to touch the blonde’s forehead. He was blushing subtly, though the detail didn’t get past Octavian, who was unsurprisingly very attentive to the little things, as a criminal. Mr di Angelo seemed satisfied with the result and snatched both hands away.

“You’re not even warm,” Mr di Angelo remarked, scoffing and turning to leave again.

“I’m only as cold as you are, Angel,” Octavian whispered, and Mr di Angelo slammed the door shut.

-

Within the next two months, Octavian only got four days total in the Hole, and for not returning a tool to the shed where he ‘worked’. It was more slave labour, but it’s what he had to do, so he dealt with it. He had been assumed dangerous before even getting to prison, but now it was confirmed, after the incident with Nakamura.

So far, only Beckendorf had been executed. He was taken into Mr di Angelo’s office one day, pale and sweating from his palms, and it was decided he would go with lethal injection. He was given his last meal of mashed potatoes and corn, (“Like my ma used to make,” the man had said, misty eyed) and he was killed with a small audience of the members of the E block and a little frail woman, who was assumed to be his grandmother. Perseus and Big Guy, who turned out to be the snarky man’s half brother named Tyson, cried discreetly, being the closest to him. Octavian wasn’t as emotionally attached to Beckendorf, but he knew that he was a good man, and a man who didn’t deserve to die in the Little Tiber, but in his home, at an old age, surrounded by his loved ones.

Octavian was used to counting the days in whichever prison he ended up in, and by now, it had been four months. That meant Grover was going to be executed too, and soon. Octavian came up to Mr di Angelo one day, to beg for the Italian man to let Grover have another trial, to see if he truly should have been accused. The guard only apologized and refused. Octavian was getting worse by the day, the worry for his best friend out of the E block gnawing at his gut.

Four months and twenty-seven days into his incarceration, Octavian found Grover silently crying at night. He had already talked to Grover about his situation, trying to make a plan on how to get out of it, knowing the boy was innocent. His attack had been in self defense, and it had been provoked, and he wasn’t mentally _right_ when he had gone through an unfair trial, leading him to his death.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, alright, Grover?” Octavian soothed, climbing into Grover’s bunk under his own, where they had been placed after their paper work was finished. He stroked the man’s hair as he curled into Octavian’s chest, letting sobs wrack his body. “I won’t let you go through this alone, don’t worry, I’ll be right there with you, it’ll be all alright…”

-

Six days after that night, Grover was called into Mr di Angelo’s office. Octavian had to be restrained by Guard Ramírez-Arellano, a fierce woman who assisted Mr di Angelo with the E block, so he didn’t barge into the room and drag Grover to safety himself. When Ramírez-Arellano got Octavian back to his bunk and he stopped struggling, she kneeled in front of him and hissed, “Listen, Augustus, we all know it’s hard to lose a friend, but if you interject, you could make it worse for Grover.”

Octavian refused to look at her eyes as tears crept down his cheeks. His chest felt hollow, knowing he couldn’t do anything, and that soon, he’d be alone in this prison. “I just need some time,” he choked out, and Ramírez-Arellano left him alone on his bunk.

-

Octavian watched from the other side of the glass as Grover ate chicken pot pie, both men crying silently. He watched as Grover reluctantly let himself be strapped down to the electric chair and Octavian watched as Grover was shocked to death, screaming in agony. Fireball hid his face in Mars’ chest, muffling his sobs as the burly man stared on, looking distant. As he looked around, he caught Mr di Angelo’s eye, and the Italian man gave him a pitying look, to which he glared in favour of looking back to his best friend.

Octavian watched as Grover’s father and uncle left the Little Tiber. Grover’s Uncle Pan had had to hold up his father, the man wailing so hard he was faint, and drive away, leaving behind their son and nephew respectively.

He watched as Grover’s body was taken from the chair, and from the side, he heard one of his fellow inmates gasp as the man’s head lolled forward as the guard took off his head strap. Grover’s body was taken to the morgue, to rot, forgotten, until someone took the body to bury.

The night of Grover’s execution, Octavian didn’t sleep. He _couldn’t_ sleep, and he didn’t know if he ever could again, without hearing his best friend’s obnoxious snoring, or the occasional sleep-talk.

-

Octavian was referred to the Psych Ward in the Little Tiber by Guard Ramírez-Arellano, who had started to look out for him, six months after Grover’s execution. His mental and physical health had been steadily deteriorating, and he wasn’t sleeping or eating.

His anaemia was going to kill him. He couldn’t walk up a single flight of stairs without having to catch his breath, he would wake up in the night with a pounding heart, and his ears rang so often he started to wonder if he would go deaf. Whenever he fainted, Ramírez-Arellano would be there alongside Dr Solace and the other medics, the guard feeling the need to help Octavian no matter how many times he’d protest before going unconscious.

“I’m not a psychopath, though, Jesus, Reyna,” Octavian had said when the woman had recommended it. The guard glared at the use of her first name, that Octavian had only learned by accident when he was eavesdropping her conversation with Mr di Angelo, now known by the blonde as Nico di Angel.  

_“Nico?” the blonde had asked, “As in Nicholas? Nicolai? Just Nico?”_

_“As in_ Mr di Angelo _,” the guard hissed, glaring in warning at Octavian._

“Octavian, you don’t have to be a psychopath to go to the Psych Ward,” explained Reyna  dutifully.

“Uh, Reyna, in case you didn’t notice, it’s called the _Psych_ Ward, not the _Completely Sane and Fine Up in the Head_ Ward,” Octavian replied sarcastically. Reyna dragged him off anyways.

“It’s not like you’ll be alone,” Reyna suggested, but Octavian only huffed, “a lot of your inmate friends are in the Psych Ward, actually. Mars and Fireball were put in together last month, and Nakamura and Dakota have been in there for almost eight months.”

“Ugh, I am _not_ looking forward to seeing Nakamura,” Octavian sniggered.

“Well, you are the one who, oh, I don’t know-” Reyna started, but Octavian interrupted.

“Yes! I know I stabbed him, but I was just trying to make friends, and _he_ was the one that was gonna stab me! We’ve been over this, Reyna,” Octavian ranted, his face going red (at which Reyna chuckled, trying and failing to hide her amusement).

“Yeah, well didn’t Fireball and Mars seem normal? Even Percy’s in Psych,” Reyna said, trying to validate Octavian.

“Yeah, but Fireball caught everything on fire and tried to touch it, Mars would freak out at the sight of Fireball’s fire, and Percy had some real PTSD,” Octavian retaliated, raising an unimpressed eyebrow at the guard.

“Yeah, and you have anaemia, depression, insomnia, anorexia, and maybe even more than that,” Reyna said sternly, and she held out her hand. Sighing, Octavian took it and Reyna pulled him out of his bunk, dragging him all the way across the prison to the Psych Ward.

-

Octavian had been placed in a special hallway in the Psych Ward for the Death Row inmates, where there were even Death Row women, and he was roomed with four of the five Psych Ward E block inmates. Thankfully, since both Reyna and Nico recommended it, he was placed in a separate room than Nakamura. He slept on the top bunk of Percy’s bed, and Fireball and Mars shared the other bunk bed in their cell.

Since this place was for mainly suicidal or dangerous people, the beds, walls and floors were softer than in the normal cells, covered in a cheap looking mat that was secured to the ground and walls, with a thin mattress and a softer pillow than that of before. They had strong sheets that weren’t thin enough to rip, so no one could tie a strand around their necks like _that poor woman_ had before to suffocate to death.

In the Psych Ward, there were many rules. You had a stricter schedule, and you’d be punished with extra therapy sessions if you broke any rules. The schedule was the same for everyone, and you didn’t do your old job you had already been assigned anymore. When Octavian had entered the Psych Ward, he had received two papers.

As he was escorted to the Psych Ward by Nico, he was handed two small papers. They were slightly worn out, but also laminated, which was odd. On the first paper, there was his new schedule:

 

_Schedule:_

**_6:30 a.m.:_ ** _Wake up_

 **_6:45 a.m.:_ ** _Morning Routine_

 **_7:45 a.m.:_ ** _Breakfast_

 **_8:45 a.m.:_ ** _Group Therapy_

 **_10:50 a.m.:_ ** _Washroom break_

 **_11:00 a.m.:_ ** _Doctor’s Appointment_

 **_12:00 p.m.:_ ** _Rest Period_

 **_1:00 p.m.:_ ** _Mandatory Exercise Period_

 **_2:00 p.m.:_ ** _Lunch_

 **_3:30 p.m.:_ ** _Washroom break_

 **_3:40 p.m.:_ ** _Group Therapy_

 **_5:45 p.m.:_ ** _Doctor’s Appointment_

 **_6:45 p.m.:_ ** _Dinner_

 **_7:45 p.m.:_ ** _Showers_

 **_8:00 p.m.:_ ** _Individual Therapy_

 **_9:00 p.m.:_ ** _Washroom break_

 **_9:15 p.m.:_ ** _Night Routine_

 **_10:15 p.m.:_ ** _Curfew_

 **_11:00 p.m.:_ ** _Lights out & Quiet Hours begin _

 

Octavian scoffed. Over four hours of group therapy a day? How insane _were_ these people? And Octavian knew it was going to be hard to wake up at 6:30, since he was used to getting up at around 9 a.m.

The next paper was the list of rules:

_Rules:_

 

  * _You are required to eat at least one full meal a day._


  * _You are required to take your medication(s)._


  * _You are required to participate in Group Therapy at least once each session._


  * _You are required to comply with the Doctor, punishment including lengthening sentence in the Psych Ward and in the Little Tiber Correctional Facility._


  * _During the Morning Routine, you are required to brush your teeth, wash your face, apply stick deodorant (if permitted), and use mouthwash (if permitted)._


  * _During the Exercise Period, you are required to participate at least 15 minutes of the 60 minutes._


  * _You are required to wake up at the scheduled time and go to breakfast._


  * _During Quiet Hours, you are required to stay silent, and stay in your bunk. If you fail to comply, you will be placed in the Restraint Room._


  * _You are allowed a five minute shower at the longest._


  * _You are not allowed to have sexual relationships within or outside of the Psych Ward._


  * _You are not allowed these items in the Psych Ward:_


  * _Razor blades_


  * _Laxatives_


  * _Substances (alcohol, tobacco, marijuana, etc.)_


  * _Any hair products other than shampoo already provided_


  * _Flammable objects_


  * _Matches/lighters_



Octavian rolled his eyes. The inmates weren’t allowed half the prohibited things in their normal cells, but they felt the need to suggest it to the unstable people who would very well use it if they _were_ reminded.

Nico waited patiently as Octavian finished reading the two papers, and after he dropped his arm to the side, the Guard started walking. Octavian quickly followed him without being told. Nico turned to him, weaving through some crowded hallways and some deserted ones. “Do you understand all the rules?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. Octavian nodded, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

“You’ll be in here for two weeks to start off. If you show improvement, you will be considered to go back to your normal cell,” Nico explained, and Octavian nodded again.

After a moment of silence, Nico remarked, “You know, it’s almost impressive that you got into Psych and the Hole less than a quarter of the way through your sentence. Only eleven months in.”

“Hey! I have four years, and now three months extra!” Octavian defended, huffing and crossing his arms. “Others were being punished two _days_ into their month-long sentences.”

Octavian stuck out his lip, pouting at the guard. “Why don’t you love me?” he whined dramatically.

Nico spluttered, going red, and Octavian laughed. “Augustus–”

“ _Octavian_ ,” the anaemic boy corrected.

“Octavian, that’s completely inappropriate,” Nico insisted. There was a pause in the two men’s conversation, where Octavian stared at the other man, and Nico tried not to get a nosebleed with how hard he was blushing. They were about halfway to wherever they were going, according to Nico.

“Anyways, I’ll be the one giving you your individual therapy, and you’ll be after Leo and Frank, and before Percy.”

“Who are Leo and Frank?” Octavian asked before he clued in. “Wait… which one is Frank and which is Leo?”

“Fireball is Leo, Mars is Frank,” Nico explained.

“And I noticed you aren’t calling Percy Fag, or even Perseus. Are you… smitten?” Octavian said, poking the guard in the arm, grinning, amused.

“Just because I use his preferred name doesn’t mean I’m _smitten_ , you wanker,” Nico mumbled defensively, giving Octavian his signature glare.

“Is that very professional?” Octavian asked, poking Nico again, this time in the cheek. He stopped walking, leaning against the wall, and Nico joined him on the other side of the hall.“I don’t think you should call your _mental_ patients wankers, it might make them spiral into depression and commit suicide, and then you’ll go to jail,” Octavian explained seriously, staring into Nico’s eyes with conviction.

When Nico’s eyes flashed with pain and he turned away, starting to walk again, Octavian was confused. He didn’t know of any suicide-related problems directly related to Nico, but he knew it was a generally sensitive topic. “Hey, I didn’t mean anything by it, you know–”

“I know, Octavian, just… don’t talk about it,” Nico said, looking into the blonde’s eyes. The boy inhaled sharply at the look of pure pain in the chocolate-brown eyes. Nico’s eyes flitted away and he continued walking.

-

On the first morning, Octavian was woken up with a piercing noise sounding through the air. It felt like there was sand underneath his eyelids, and he thought he might’ve gotten twenty minutes of sleep through all his tossing and turning. A guard was blowing a whistle, and the blonde guessed it was 6:30. His suspicion was confirmed when Percy practically threw himself off the bunk above him, and Leo and Frank got out of the same bed opposite him. Octavian quirked his head at Frank, as he couldn’t get Leo’s attention, but Frank only blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

Octavian got out of bed and stood up beside his four cellmates. Guard Brunner, who was in a wheelchair, walked through the small hallway, and as he passed each cell, the inmates followed him silently. Soon, it was time for his cell to follow, and he went in the behind his three friends.

They took a two minute walk to the bathrooms, where the inmates were given a toothbrush and toothpaste. Some inmates were given deodorant or mouthwash, but Octavian was given neither. He followed close behind Leo, knowing he’d know what to do.

As he entered the washroom, he lined up behind the sinks. One by one, the inmates went up to whichever sink was free, and they brushed their teeth, washed their faces and did whatever else they needed to do. As they finished, with a ten minute time limit, they walked through the door on the other side of the washroom, giving back whatever they got and lining up on the wall in the hallway.

After everyone was finished with the washroom, all the inmates were escorted to the cafeteria. The breakfast consisted of slightly burnt scrambled eggs, baked beans and fresh fruit, if you were allowed it. There was bread to soak up all the wet food, and water was the only drink given out.

Octavian chuckled as he watched Leo flirt with the cook to get strawberries that he wasn’t allowed, and laughed loudly when he saw Frank glaring at the cook. He had a suspicion that the two were a couple, but he was getting mixed signals.

He followed his cellmates to a table at the back of the room, already having three people sitting at it. He recognized Dakota and Nakamura, and decided to sit on the far end from the now completely blind man. He knew eyesight wasn’t a requirement for mastermind to plan and execute a murder.

Percy was surely not anorexic. He had a full platter, with a towering pile of beans and two pieces of bread, enough scrambled eggs for two people, and a surprisingly fresh orange. Leo had a small pile of everything, but he had two bananas alongside his small amount of strawberries. Frank had no fruit, and what seemed to be an average serving of everything, despite his muscle he somehow kept on.

“Hey, Perseus,” Octavian called, not noticing the man’s flinch at the use of his birth name, “why do you have so much food?”

Percy looked up cheerily and answered, “Hungry!”

“He’s bulimic,” Leo whispered behind his hand, even though he was talking loud enough for the man opposite him to hear. Octavian nodded in understanding. “The Doc told the cafeteria to make bigger meals for the bulimic people so even if they do puke it all up, some of it has got to go through them before they hurl.”

Octavian finished his small meal with half an hour to spare. He noticed a few inmates being watched closely by the guards, and he guessed they were known for not eating, or throwing the food out, or something similar. As he scanned the room, he saw Reyna staring at him, looking a little worried, until she noticed him and looked away. Octavian rolled his eyes and and waited til she looked back to hold up his empty platter.

-

In group therapy, Guard Brunner was joined by Mr D, who looked hungover. He was introduced as the therapist in training, which Octavian did _not_ want for the patients who really needed a therapist. The man had deep bags under his eyes, and he looked like he could do with a good nap.

As the session started, Mr D passed on a small foam ball, saying whoever had the ball had to speak. There were about thirty people in a circle, and Octavian and his group, including Dakota and Nakamura, were on the opposite side of the first inmate to speak, beside Brunner.

Octavian listened as the 20-something other inmates droned on about their life problems, Mr D contributing occasionally, before Leo was passed the foam ball. The blonde leaned forward on his chair, wanting to know why his friends were so _crazy_.

“Well, when I was eight, my mom died in a fire that was blamed on me, and now everyone hates me,” Leo said, pursing his lips and looking over at Mr D. The man sighed.

“Leo, you can’t just repeat the same thing each session, you know this,” he reminded.

“Oh! Right, of course,” Leo chirped, though his eyes were rather crestfallen. “Well, I can’t sleep, I eat sometimes, sometimes I don’t, I was starved, and I’m anxious all the time,” Leo admitted. After a moment of staring and silence, he passed the foam ball to Frank, who was beside him.

“I used to hallucinate that I was an animal,” Frank blurted, and he quickly passed the ball to Percy. Next was Octavian, then Drew and then Nakamura.

“Apparently, I’m bulimic, and I have PTSD and I’m depressed,” Percy confessed. He passed the ball to Octavian.

“Hey!” Mr D drawled, “You’re new here. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Octavian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, “I’m Octavian, or Augustus,” Octavian shivered when heard Nakamura growl from two seats away, “and as Miss Ramírez-Arellano suggested, I am depressed, anaemic, anorexic and an insomniac, among other things.”

“And, Octavian,” Mr Brunner spoke softly, calming, “why do you think these things are affecting you?”

“Well, I watched my best friend, an innocent man, be executed and carried off, for one thing,” Octavian clipped, not looking at any of his friends. He glared at the seemingly kind man and passed the ball to Dakota.

“Well, some people don’t think I’m right because of my teeth, but I just don’t see it,” Dakota said flatly before grabbing Nakamura by the wrist and giving the man the ball. He was right next to Mr Brunner, and he was blind, but that didn’t mean Octavian wasn’t scared of him.

“Well, I had both of my eyes stabbed out, 10 years apart, and I’m violent,” Nakamura growled, glaring vaguely in Octavian’s direction. The blonde felt chills go down his spine, and even though Nakamura now wore a bandana over his eye sockets, he felt the anger radiating off the man, and he could imagine his eyes.

-

When Octavian was called for his doctor’s appointment, he was greeted by Mr Solace. He was given three pills, and told to come back during the Night Routine with the other inmates that were called. One pill was for anxiety, one was an antidepressant, and the last was for his anaemia. He guessed he was coming back at night to take a pill for sleep. He took the pills with water and opened his mouth to prove he swallowed the pills, and he was allowed to go back to his cell for rest. He walked back through the halls alone, skimming the walls with his fingers.

All of a sudden, from the end of the hallway, Nico came around the corner. He seemed stressed, looking at the ground, and his hair was out of its usual bun. When the Italian noticed Octavian, he blushed and walked closer.

“Hey,” he said softly, “how are you in Psych?”

“Worse, now that I don’t see you as much,” Octavian answered honestly. His eyes seemed to bore into Nico’s, until the guard glared.

“You should stop with that. It’s inappropriate, and I could get fired,” Nico scolded. He tried to walk past Octavian, but the blonde caught him by the shoulder. Nico gasped, but he stopped and turned toward the blonde. “What?”

Octavian slowly put out his hand. He reached up to Nico’s neck, and before he could stop him, he gently touched one of the black locks of hair hanging down by the man’s shoulder. Nico breathed in sharply, his eyes widening, and he backed away until his back touched the wall opposite Octavian. The blonde didn’t let him get away that easily, though, and he advanced on him, pressing against his body and leaning their foreheads together. The anaemic man was half a head taller than the guard.

“I’ve always wanted to feel it,” Octavian mused, gathering a small bunch of hair in his fingers again, twiddling it. “So… so beautiful.” Nico looked torn between being angry, scared and curious. He couldn’t break eye contact, though Octavian was looking down at the hair in his fingers. Suddenly, the blue orbs snapped up to connect with brown ones, and the world was drowned out by the intensity of the gaze.

Octavian leaned down slowly, and he pressed his lips Nico’s. The Italian was shocked, but he melted into the kiss. It was simply mouths touching, but Nico leaned up into it, giving into temptation. He grabbed Octavian by the back of the neck and turned the kiss open-mouthed and sloppy, though neither men minded. They could feel the air sparking between them, and Octavian buried his hand in Nico’s hair, revelling in the softness.

The two men jumped apart when they noticed a passerby. There was another inmate at the end of the hall leading to the doctor, and Nico spluttered for an excuse before Octavian realized who it was. Leo was trying not to giggle, stifling them with his fist and approaching slowly.

“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine,” Octavian said seriously, and Leo nodded.

“I wouldn’t have told anyways,” Leo giggled, “ _young love_ , and all that. Can’t ruin it!” he hollered before running down the hallway past the two men.

When Octavian looked back at the guard, he instantly regretted his decision. The Italian looked like he was halfway to a panic attack, and he was rubbing his temples, walking in circles. Octavian bit his lip, trying to plan out what he was going to say. “Hey, I’m sorry–”

“No, Octavian!” Nico snapped, still not looking at the blonde. “You can’t just be _sorry_ , alright? If that had been someone who worked here, I would be fired! I wouldn’t be able to get a job ever again!” Nico turned and looked at the blonde, anger ablaze in his eyes.

“Alright, that was selfish, I’m sorry,” Octavian apologized, holding his hands up in surrender. “It won’t happen again.” He managed to keep the pain out of his expression as he turned and left a gaping Nico di Angelo behind.

-

A week into Psych, Octavian was suffering. He had individual therapy with Nico, but the man was cutting himself off, even though the blonde saw him laughing with Perseus. The guard was tense and reserved with Octavian, and didn’t stand anywhere close to him when he had to be alone with him, trying to keep the door to the therapy room open as long as possible. It hurt Octavian, because even though he backed off, clearly, Nico still didn’t trust him.

Eight days into Psych, while Octavian was laying down on the iconic therapy lounge chair, he voiced his worries. Out of the blue, he intoned, “You don’t trust me.”

Nico sighed from behind the desk in the office. He knew it was going to come up. “Octavian, I don’t usually trust murderers, or criminals in general. You’re one hell of a criminal.”

Octavian sat up abruptly, swinging his legs off the bed to lean his elbows on his knees, gazing at Nico. “You trusted me before. Otherwise you wouldn’t have let me touch you.”

“Octavian! This is wholly inappropriate, and I would appreciate–”

“Nico,” Octavian interjected monotonously, “do you feel anything for me?”

The Italian man frowned. He didn’t expect the blonde to be so forward. “W-What?”

“If you don’t feel anything for me, I’ll leave you alone,” Octavian explained, looking at Nico with a hint of desperation and sincerity, “but if you do, then why have a little rule step in the way?”

“Octavian, you know I can’t–”

“Do you feel anything for me?” Octavian pressed. “If you can tell me, to my face, that you don’t want me, I will leave you alone.”

Nico looked torn. He couldn’t tell Octavian yes, but he couldn’t lie. The blonde was dangerously alluring, and he was a _criminal_. He had already killed people, but Nico felt safe with him. The Italian man felt tears prick his eyes, “I-I have feelings for you, but I can’t, okay? I just can’t.”

Nico glimpsed up at Octavian in time to see the relief on his face, which cleared up quickly. He stood up off the bed gracefully and walked over to Nico’s desk. The guard couldn’t look away as Octavian reached his hand out to gently tip his chin up and lean down, kissing him chastely. Nico found there were tears rolling down his cheeks, and Octavian pulled away, only to kiss each cheek.

“Time’s up, Angel,” Octavian said softly before leaving Nico alone.

-

Three days later, it was announced that Leo and Frank could leave with Octavian at the end of the week. Percy, Dakota and Nakamura still had things to work on, and Octavian felt bad leaving Perseus alone in the cell, but he was eager to get out of the Psych Ward.

Even though he was leaving, Octavian was told he had to continue taking pills, but that he could hold off on the sleeping pills. He still wasn’t sleeping the best, but there was only so much the pill could do. He was told that the other pills took longer to have an affect on the person taking it, so he had to keep taking them. He felt a little better with the anxiety pill, less on edge, but he still felt just as depressed as before.

At the end of the week, he, Leo and Frank were escorted back to the E block. Leo couldn’t keep the smile off his face, finally being allowed back into his old cell for the first time in months. Frank looked vaguely anticipatory, and he gripped Leo’s small hand firmly when the shorter boy grabbed him. Octavian felt bitter, knowing he couldn’t do that with Nico, but he was happy for his two friends regardless.

When he got back to his cell, which he had shared with Grover, Tyson and Dakota before, he was shocked to find it empty. He instantly felt worry swell up in his chest, and he found Kronos and Eddie and Edwin talking.

“Hey, guys,” Octavian said tentatively, “do you know where Tyson is?”

Kronos looked over to him only to have his eyes widen in understanding. “Hey, August! Welcome back!”

“Yeah, thanks, but where’s Tyson?” he repeated, and this time, one of the brothers answered.

“He got executed last Tuesday,” Eddie–no, Edwin deadpanned. Octavian felt dread fill his lungs, squeezing him from the inside.

“Does Perseus know? He was in Psych the entire time,” Octavian whispered, blinking back tears.

Eddie spoke this time, “No. He wasn’t there, and the guards didn’t really seem to care.”

“Di Angelo wasn’t there, and other than Arellano, he’s the only one who isn’t scared of us. Levesque and Kahale just did the execution and got us back to our cells,” Kronos explained. Octavian felt a lump in his throat.

“Does di Angelo even know?”

“Probably not, he hasn’t been around lately. Kahale replaced him in the office the last few weeks.”

Octavian nodded, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Percy was barely okay as it was, but not knowing that his brother wasn’t waiting for him outside of the Psych Ward would ruin him. 

-

When Percy found out, he had screamed his throat raw. He had kicked and screamed until he was placed in the Restrainment Room, and he didn’t sleep for days. In Group Therapy, he would stare at the ground until the next person took the ball from him. He technically wasn’t allowed to not speak, but no matter how hard Dr Solace, Mr D or Mr Brunner tried, he didn’t utter a word after finding out his brother was gone. He refused to eat until he passed out one day two weeks later, and he was sent to the ER in the local hospital, where he was force-fed. He threw up all that he got after the doctors left and ran away. He was found three days later about 45 miles from the hospital, having committed suicide. He was buried in an unmarked grave where he was found by his mother, alone.

-

The next execution was Eddie, four weeks after Perseus’ death. It was one of the most determined fights Octavian had ever seen when he was pulled away from Edwin when they were sleeping in the same bed, and the brothers had clung to each other until Edwin was sedated. Eddie had screamed and kicked until he was dragged into the office, where he was served filet mignon. Eddie made sure to prolong his eating until he knew Edwin was awake, not letting himself die with his brother unconscious.  

As he was carted off to the execution room, Edwin had protested the entire way. When he was put in the observation room with the rest of the E block, he pushed his way to the window, tears streaking his cheeks. He put his hand against the glass and wailed that his brother didn’t deserve it, and that this place was a hell hole.

When the last of the sodium chloride was injected into Eddie’s arm, Edwin cried out, louder than before, and he revealed a long, sharp piece of glass from his sleeve. He screamed before plunging it into his own chest, sobbing as the doctors tried to help him, pushing them away. He drove the piece of glass deeper until his heart stopped alongside his brother’s.

-

After seeing Edwin do that to himself, Mr Brunner felt the need to exam everyone who was there, to see if they needed therapy. Octavian, of course, did not pass, because of his having already been to Psych. He was put back in his old cell, where Leo joined him alone. Frank was found to be sane enough, probably being used to it, so he was allowed to stay in his normal cell. The two boys were to stay there for three weeks; longer for Octavian but shorter for Leo.

At nights, Leo would toss and turn until the blonde got tired of it and told Leo to come over to his bunk. They were the only two in the cell, so after a moment of shocked staring, Leo scurried over and laid down stiffly next to Octavian on the narrow bed. The anaemic man marvelled in the thought of Leo and Frank, a monster of a man, could fit on the bed together.

“Uh… why’d you ask me to come over?” Leo whispered hesitantly. “I mean, I don’t mind, but I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“You can’t sleep,” Octavian answered simply. “You used to sleep with Frank, and although I’m not as… _large_ as he is, I’m another body. Besides, I like cuddling.”

Leo blushed a little before adjusting so he was on his side, Octavian spooning him from behind. “Just, ah, please don’t… kill me in my sleep?”

“I would never,” Octavian chuckled. “I don’t want to face Frank after he’d find out.”

-

The sleeping arrangement worked for a week and a half, until Nico found the two together. He had gone into the cell to surprise Octavian, but when he found the two together, he was a mix of furious and hurt. Octavian, being a light sleeper, woke up just as Nico realized what was happening, and he scrambled out of bed after the guard when he ran away, almost knocking Leo off the bed in the process.

He ran down the halls barefoot, trying to follow the sound of Nico’s foot falls, and eventually he caught up with the Italian man. He was leaning against the wall, down on the floor as if he had collapsed. He was crying silently, and he jerked away when he noticed Octavian kneeling in front of him. “Leave me alone,” he cried, “just go back to Leo.”

“What?” Octavian muttered, sitting down fully in front of the guard. “Why would I do that?”

“Why wouldn’t you? You obviously like him better than me,” he spat. Nico only let Octavian see the hurt in his eyes for a second before hiding his face in his uniform shirt. Octavian cooed, trying to comfort the man, and he wrapped his arms around him gently. Nico stiffened a bit before leaning into him and sobbing. “P-Please don’t l-leave me, I’m s-so fucking l-lonely,” he bawled into Octavian’s chest.

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you, it’s alright, Angel,” Octavian soothed, stroking Nico’s hair gently. All of a sudden, Nico’s face emerged from the blonde’s chest, and with red, puffy eyes and crashed his lips into Octavian’s. The kiss was desperate, passionate and a bit messy, as if Nico was trying to communicate through the kiss.

Octavian’s hands subconsciously found themselves holding Nico’s cheeks, and Nico wrapped his arms around Octavian’s shoulders, not wanting to let go. Crouched on the ground, so small, the world was drowned out by the intense feeling the two men felt. There were emotions flowing through them, and they couldn’t let go.

-

Four months later, after Octavian had gotten out of Psych for the second time, only to watch Kronos, Nakamura and Leo be executed. The three men had been only a few days apart each, and by now, three weeks after the last execution, Frank was breaking down. Octavian would wake up in the night to Frank whimpering in his sleep, calling Leo’s name, and it hurt Octavian to see it. He knew what it was like; after feeling Grover’s absence, he couldn’t imagine ever being happy again without his best friend.

The only reason he wasn’t in Psych was because he was going to be executed the next week. He was struggling to keep up, though, and he felt like he should just opt out, like Percy and Edwin. He had been already holding a shiv when Octavian persuaded him not to, telling him that Leo wouldn’t have wanted it for him.

Unlike the other suicidal people Octavian had seen in the Little Tiber, Frank was calm. He looked set on his decision, thinking that that was it, but Octavian managed to keep him alive. Everyone seemed to want to give up, but Octavian had always been stubborn. He couldn’t have helped Perseus or Edwin, but he knew he could help Frank, so he did. He didn’t want to be left alone with only Dakota, though he didn’t necessarily have anything against the vampire-wannabe.

When Frank was executed, he was calm again. He seemed at peace with his death, saying, “I’ll be with Leo, soon.” Octavian had had to hold back tears as he watched his last friend die at the hand of the prison guards who never bothered to get to know him. He knew that he would die like this someday, but he still had a long way to go. He would have to suffer alone.

-

Five weeks later, Octavian had been pulled out of his work day to watch Dakota be executed. The man asked for only a pouch of red Kool-Aid for his last meal. He chose gas chamber, the first one of the E block inmates to choose such. Going into the chamber, he stopped, turned to Octavian, and looked him dead in the eyes. He said, “Get out of here.”

To someone outside of their situation, it would sound like a threat, something spat in disgust. To Octavian, it was a glimmer of hope and it lit a little fire in him as the last person he knew died.


	12. i can't fight this feeling any longer - jason/piper/leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted piper to be an alpha so she could top leo, but i din't have any leo smut at all (sorry) bUT she got to top jason, so that's enough for me
> 
> title is can't fight this feeling by REO speedwagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for dadsona

**an a/b/o verse where leo presents as an Omega, and Omegas are very rare for demigods so everyone hops on him and tries to court him. many of the demigods are Alphas and try to show off for him and get all touchy feely with him, but the only demigods leo actually responds to well is jason and piper, who have been fighting off other Alphas from being too aggressive with him. it can end in a mating scene with them all (with bottom leo obvi) but it doesn’t have to! just at least some cute relationship fluff and a lil angst**

“Shit,” whimpered Leo to himself. He rolled onto his side and revealed a wet spot on his bed. It was the morning of his fifteenth birthday, the day when everyone presents. Leo had always hoped against all odds that he was an Alpha, or maybe even a Beta, but when he woke up, there was heat coiling in his stomach and he had a raging hard-on. In his fitful sleep, one of his siblings must have smelled his heat and delivered him to the Restriction Room in the basement of the Big House for when Omegas went into heat. He felt lonely, like there was a hole in his chest that wouldn’t mend no matter how much ambrosia he took. He could only smell the sterility of the room, instead of his family and friends’ signature scents.

Subconsciously, he had always known he was an Omega. He was small and not very muscular, and he thrived in cuddling. He was always the best with kids, and he had often been left babysitting his little cousins when his aunts and uncles went out to get drunk.

Practically everyone in his family were Alphas. His older siblings were all Alphas, except Jake, who was a Beta. His mother had been an Beta, and his father, like the vast majority of the gods, was yet another Alpha. Harley, who was only seven years old now, was looking to be an Omega, but Leo didn’t get his hopes up.

In the demigod world, Omegas were rare, and prized. Leo didn’t feel that way, though. He felt, even though he was guilty about it, that Omegas were weaker, or that they were worth less. Despite his opinion, Omegas have always been special. So when he woke up in heat, Leo knew he was going to up for some pestering from the other demigods the next week, when his heat was over.

-

The next week, Leo wobbled into the dining pavilion, a little shaky and weak from his heat. Since he had only just presented earlier that week, his nose was picking up on everyone at his table. His siblings all smelled like motor oil, and in the mix he got some smoke, antiseptic (probably Jake, Will Solace’s boyfriend), sweat and metal. He went to sit with the rest of his siblings, and he was quickly greeted by his friends. Two Alphas, of course. His sensitive nose was assaulted with the smell of the brothers, both smelling a bit like fresh bread and apples. _An odd combination, but not unpleasant,_ Leo thought.   

“I heard there’s a new Omega in camp,” Connor grinned before plopping down opposite Leo. Travis, as usual, was quick to follow, so now Leo had two smirking sons of Hermes to deal with.

“Yeah, I heard too,” Travis echoed, “I hope they’re cute.” Leo tried to ignore the brothers and eat his breakfast, but they were intent on being paid attention.

“Haven’t had any Omegas in a while,” Connor continued, “do you know who the new Omega is, Leo?”

“Uh, yeah,” Leo admitted simply, looking down at his heaping bowl of Fruity Pebbles. The brothers leaned forward in sync, seeming determined to be in Leo’s line of sight.

“Who is it?” they questioned in unison. Leo groaned quietly and met their eyes.

“Me,” he deadpanned, “I know you guys can smell it. I stink.”

Harley perked up innocently from down the table where the three were sitting, “Maybe you should shower if you stink.” The Stoll brothers laughed loudly at his comment, clapping him on the back before leaving Leo alone.

Leo had about five seconds alone with his bowl of cereal before someone sat down in front of him again. He smelled brownies, hairspray and muffins. Without looking up, he whined, “What now?”

“Well, that’s not very friendly of you,” a familiar voice said, and Leo looked up at Jason and Piper.

“Oh, thank Gods, I thought it would be someone ready to hop on me again,” Leo groaned, relieved.

“What?” Piper asked, leaning her arms on the table. The Alpha stared at the Latino incredulously. She used air quotes, “‘Hop on you?’”

“Well, yeah,” Leo answered sheepishly, “I mean, I’m a new Omega, and I remember how overwhelming it was for Malcolm from the Athena cabin when he presented, and it been _years_ since then and he’s still being harassed by the unmated Alphas.”

“And mated,” Jason added.

“Not helping,” Leo moaned, covering his face with his hands and laying his head on the table.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Piper soothed, “we’ll protect you. We won’t let anyone bother you, too much,” she giggled, smirking.

When Leo looked back to his cereal, the two Alphas in front of him shared a glance. It was brief, so brief that the Latino missed it, but to his two friends, it was a promise that they truly would protect him, no matter what. Jason and Piper loved Leo, though they didn’t quite know it yet, and their instincts were fierce in protecting _their_ Omega.

-

Two weeks later, Leo’s fears came true. He was backed up against a wall, an Ares cabin Alpha caging him in. It was the middle of the day, and he shouldn’t have been able to be so close to him without anyone noticing Leo’s distressed scent, but they were in the forest, and no one was around.

The Alpha had a smirk on his face as he leaned into Leo’s neck, nosing the spot near his collar bone. He was scenting the Omega; a very intimate and reassuring action, for _mates_. Mates who loved each other, and who needed something to ground them. Leo had tears in his eyes, and he was short of hyperventilating. The Alpha smelled aggressive, like the copper smell in blood.   

Leo felt violated, and his chest was tight. He felt claustrophobic, the Alpha completely covering the Latino’s much smaller body. The Omega was about to cry when, all of a sudden, he sagged in relief. His nose was assaulted with another aggressive Alpha, this time laced with chocolatey brownies. The same smell again, like he had smelled the first day after his heat. Jason came crashing through the trees, growling and eyes flashing red.

“Get off him!” Jason roared, and the Alpha on top of Leo jumped.

“L-Listen, I wasn’t doing anything w-wrong!” the son of Ares squeaked, backing away from Jason and Leo. He held his hands up, showing surrender, and ran off to get back to camp. Jason’s shoulders slumped a little, but his eyes were still red and Leo realized that his friend’s fangs were out, poking out from under his top lip.

“Leo, are you okay?” Jason beseeched, hurrying over to the Omega and looking him over, making sure he had no visible wounds. He growled, more to himself than to Leo, “Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him, I swear, if he hurt you…”

“N-No, Jason!” Leo assured his friend, “I’m fine, just… scared.”

Jason looked worriedly into the Latino’s eyes before pulling him into a fierce hug. Leo was enveloped in Jason’s scent; minty, with a trace of brownies, cinnamon and morning dew. There was another hint of something that Leo thought was smoky rum.  Leo melted into the embrace while Jason tried to calm down. He weakly returned the hug, letting his arms sag around Jason’s hips.

“Don’t worry, baby, I won’t let anyone near you,” Jason whispered into Leo’s hair, making the Omega melt, “that asshole will pay for scaring you, I promise you, and I won’t let you get hurt anymore, you’ll stay with me…”

“W-What?” Leo interrupted, pushing back far enough to look Jason in the eyes, still wrapped in the Alpha’s arms. By now, Jason’s fangs were retracted, but his eyes were a shade of purple, in between red and his natural sky blue. “Stay with you?”

“You… I can’t let you get hurt, you have to stay with me,” Jason answered, as if it was obvious, still not looking at the Omega pressed against his chest.

“O-Okay,” Leo replied shakily.

-

“You won’t be seeing that Ares kid anytime soon,” Piper said easily, strolling into Jason’s cabin. The son of Jupiter insisted that the Latino stayed with him, _all the time._ He made Leo move into his cabin with him and Piper, so the two Alphas could ‘protect him.’

After Jason had calmed down and the two boys walked back into camp, the Alpha immediately alerted Piper about what had happened. Leo hoped that she would be more cool-headed about it, but she, too, had gone Alpha. She went straight to Chiron and she told him about it, and she may or may not have used Charmspeak to get the Ares kid banned from camp.

Jason brought him back to the Zeus cabin, having finally calmed down, with normally sized teeth and his clear blue eyes, and he had started to make a nest for Leo. The Latino had been plopped down on the only bad in the cabin, the one that Jason and Piper shared. His two mated Alpha friends.

In the demigod world, an all-Alpha or all-Omega relationship rarely worked out, but Leo’s friends seemed to beat that. They had dated for about a year before even presenting, and about six months ago, they had bitten each other. Usually, an Alpha wasn’t bitten, but the one biting; biting an _Omega_. Leo had been shocked, to say the least. He had expected them to want an Omega to protect, but they seemed satisfied together. They didn’t butt heads as much as other Alphas did, and they truly did seem like a good couple.

Back in present day, Leo was being surrounded by Jason and Piper’s clothes, and now Piper was sitting next to him, playing with his hair soothingly. She smelled like banana muffins, the hairspray her sisters used, her lavender perfume, lemon hand soap and chewing tobacco. Leo subconsciously leaned into her as Jason piled clothing around him, surrounding him in his friends’ scent.

When Jason deemed the nest worthy, he settled down on Leo’s other side. The Omega instantly leaned into the blond, craving his body warmth. In between his two best friends in a nest, Leo didn’t think he ever wanted to leave.

-

Piper went into her rut the next week. She was put in the Big House, where all the Alphas went for their version of an Omega’s heat. They only had it once a year, contrary to the Omegas, who had their heats each month.

“Jason, I can smell her,” Leo whined. The two boys were in the strawberry fields, which were the closest to where Piper was suffering. They finished gathering the last strawberries and started to walk back to the Zeus cabin, where Leo had started sleeping.

“I know, Leo, I can smell her too,” Jason consoled, “I’m mated to her, it’s all I can smell.”

Leo felt guilty now. He knew his friend was in pain, all alone, and he was complaining about being able to smell her while her mate was right beside him, not saying a word. He couldn’t help but think about what Piper was going through, even if he only had his heat to compare it to.

“Jason, I’m sorry,” Leo mumbled, eyes downcast. The Alpha gazed at the Latino, stern.

“Leo, it’s not your fault. If she had been an Omega, she would have gone into heats, like you,” Jason reprimanded, “and more often. If anything, she’s lucky.”

“Yeah, but she could’ve been a Beta,” Leo suggested. By now, the two boys were out of range of Piper’s scent.

“And how often do demigods present as Betas?” Jason chided, staring him down knowingly.

“I presented as an Omega!” Leo exclaimed, throwing his hands up. He softened, “Omegas are rarer than Betas.”

Jason seemed defeated for a second before sighing, “Anyways, it’s not like you could change it.”

The two boys rounded a corner and Cabin 1 came into view. They walked over, only for Jason to stop at the porch. Leo turned to him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Jason looked lost, looking anywhere other than the Omega.

“Jason, what’s wrong?” Leo asked softly, approaching him and laying a gentle hand on the Alpha’s forearm. Jason hesitantly met Leo’s eyes and pulled his arm away.

“Listen, Leo,” Jason started, and Leo got worried, “it’s just… it’s the first time sleeping without Pipes, and I…”

“I get it,” Leo cut him off, trying to keep his voice steady. He felt his throat tighten, “you wanna be alone. I’ll just go back to Cabin 9.”

Jason met his eyes again, and there was pain in his eyes. Leo wanted to stay, so badly, but he knew it was for the best for Jason to be alone, instead of with some _random Omega_ when his mate was in pain so close to him. “T-Thanks, Leo.”

Leo turned to leave before tears spilled down his cheeks, and he _knew_ Jason could smell his sadness, but it was humiliating to be so dependent on an Alpha who wasn’t his mate. He couldn’t let his friend see him cry, so he ran back to his cabin as Jason gaped after him, trying to get words out before the Omega was gone. With a heavy heart, Jason went to bed alone for the first time in a years.

-

“Leo?”

When the Latino entered his cabin to sleep for the first time in months, his siblings were confused. They were concerned when Jake Mason noted his puffy eyes, and Beckendorf smelled his sadness. Nyssa came up to him, bringing him into a comforting hug, smoothing his hair and whispering softly to him. Leo cried again, and he was led to his bed by his siblings.

When Leo’s cheeks were finally dry, he was surrounded by his siblings in a makeshift nest. He had everyone’s blankets on his bed, which was the biggest in the cabin. He had all his Alpha siblings cuddled around him, with little Harley in his lap in front of him. He was leaning against Nyssa on one side and Christopher on the other. Shane and Beckendorf were already snoring on opposite sides of their Omega brother, and Nyssa was smiling fondly at Harley, who was drooling on Leo’s chest.

Leo had never really cuddled with anyone other than Jason and Piper, and he realized that he had never had Omega cuddles. He knew, from the other Omegas in camp, that Omega cuddles were like a healing exercise. They were calming and no matter how well you knew the other Omegas, it was a bonding experience, and left the Omegas close and comfortable with each other. Leo felt like he was missing out.

Leo also hadn’t slept in his own cabin in months, since Jason found him in the forest. He felt comfortable and warm with his family, but he missed the Alphas. Nonetheless, he was basking in the affection he got from his siblings and with his eyes drooping, he finally fell asleep.

-

When Jason woke up to a cold bed, he felt lonely. He didn’t have his mate _or_ his Leo with him, and he felt like a piece of his heart was missing. He laid in bed, trying to see if he could still smell Piper in distress, but thankfully, her smell seemed a bit calmer, if not still a bit aggressive. Jason could smell her yearning for him, but also for Leo. He could smell her better now than he could yesterday, because his head wasn’t muddled with want from being with Leo all day.

Lately, he had trouble keeping his hands to himself. He would find himself reaching out to brush a curl out of Leo’s eyes, or stroking his thigh when they sat next to each other. It was not friendly at all, and he was going to lose his mind if he didn’t have Leo to himself soon. He _knew_ he was his mate, along with Piper, and he felt horrible not being able to hold him, and love him like he could with the daughter of Aphrodite.

Ever since he saved Leo in the forest, he had had an excuse of sorts to always be around him, but he wanted more. He wanted to be able to kiss him, to hold him, and to make love to him. He had started to wake up in the middle of the night, covered in his own come after having dreams about the Omega laying under him, moaning his name with a sheen of sweat covering his lithe, naked body…

But he couldn’t have that. Because Leo might wasn’t interested, and he couldn’t force himself upon the smaller boy. Piper always scolded him for looking at the boy’s mouth-watering ass, even though Jason had caught her ogling him too, a few times. She wanted the Latino as much as he did, but Leo would probably be freaked out if he had not only one, but _two_ Alphas suddenly coming onto him. They had to stay back and let Leo come to them, if he ever would.

Jason knew he had to let Leo choose, but waiting was _hard_ . His blood boiled whenever he saw Leo flirting with other Alphas, even after Piper would elbow him _rather hard_ in the ribs. It seemed to be the only way to keep him from dragging Leo off and claiming him as his own.

The Alpha only had to be lonely for two more days. Piper would have passed her rut and she would be allowed to go back into normal camp, and Jason would be able to hold her at night. Once Piper was back, he could get Leo back too.

There were three reasons he didn’t want to sleep with Leo alone. The first was because he didn’t want to force himself upon the boy, the second being that he didn’t want to have another wet dream with him in the bed, and the third was that he felt unloyal to Piper, as if he was cheating on her. He didn’t feel that he should be comfortable, cuddling with his Omega in his warm bed while his mate suffered, alone, surrounded by only the overwhelming smell of the cleaning supplies used on the Restriction Room.

Jason knew the next two days would be hard for both him and Piper, because in her past, Piper’s last few days of her rut were always the hardest. She was already exhausted, and she would probably have already rubbed herself raw, but her arousal would continue strong, even giving her cramps when her body realized it wasn’t going to get any sexual relief. Her scent of stress would be stronger, so Jason would have to go through the torture, at a much lesser, but still unbearable level.

-

“Gods, Jason, I must’ve came at least a hundred times,” Piper groaned, burying her face in her folded arms. She passed her rut and was laying on her stomach next to Jason on the other Alpha’s bed.

“The only thing that got me through it was the thought of you and Leo,” she said softly, her voice muffled by the sheets that she pressed her face into. “Gods, I had a dream of you two fucking and I woke up _soaked_ in come, I swear I’ve never come so much in my life, it was so hot…”

“Okay, Piper,” Jason squeaked, blushing and trying to get his hard-on to go away. All of a sudden, his favourite scent washed over him and he tensed, “Leo’s here–”

“Yes I am!” Leo exclaimed from directly behind Jason. The Alpha didn’t hear him open the door, but he wasn’t surprised. The Omega was a professional hide-and-seeker. He could hide in an open field and win the game. Piper lightened up, sitting up straight and beaming at the Omega.

“Hi Pipes. I trust you’re rut treated you well?”

“Certainly did,” she said before dropping a kiss in the boy’s curls. The Latino blushed and leaned into Piper before settling down next to her on the bed, cross-legged. The Alpha started playing with his hair while Jason subconsciously averted his eyes from the boy. He was still embarrassed about not letting him sleep with him, and things had been a little tense ever since that night.

As if reading his thoughts, his mate piped up, “Hey, why don’t the sheets smell like Leo?” Jason tensed, and he smelt Leo’s discomfort. “What’s wrong?”

“I slept in Bunker Nine, the last few days. I had a project to work on, didn’t really sleep much anyways, so I thought I wouldn’t bother the old man here,” the Latino lied. He laughed, poking Jason in the chest, though both Alphas could hear the strain in his voice. Piper looked to Jason, knowing Leo wasn’t telling the truth, and the blonde promised with his eyes to explain soon.

“You smell sad,” Piper noted, burying her face in Leo’s neck, who squeaked and tried to wriggle away, “why are you sad?”

“I-I just don’t like smelling you in pain,” Leo admitted quietly, blushing while hiding his face in Jason’s shoulder, who he had crawled over to in an effort to get away from Piper almost scenting him. He couldn’t lie and say that he wouldn’t like being scented by her _or_ Jason, but the Alpha’s mate was sitting only two feet away, and Jason probably wouldn’t appreciate having the girl scenting another person in front of him.

All of a sudden, everything went wrong. Leo cried out and doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. Piper rushed to his side, asking what was wrong, but Jason smelled it. Leo smelt sickly sweet, and there was a slight wet spot on Jason’s sheets beside the Alpha. He was going into his second heat.

Quickly, Jason untangled himself from the shaking Omega, grabbing Piper by the nose before dragging her out of his bed to the opposite side of his cabin. Leo still laid on his side, trembling like a leaf in the wind, and he was whining lowly; he was in pain.

“I thought he had a few days left,” Piper whispered to her mate, realizing what was happening.

“Your rut must’ve triggered it early,” Jason replied. He was glancing at Leo every few seconds, and since he hadn’t done anything yet, the Alpha thought it was fine to approach.

“Leo, baby?” Jason called tentatively, slowly walking over to the Omega. He could smell arousal rolling off him in waves, and he could barely control himself. “Can I take you to the Big House for you?”

“No, _fuck_ ,” Leo grunted, lifting his head but squeezing his eyes in pain, “J-Jason, please, fuck…”

“Leo, I have to take you to the Big House,” Jason said soothingly, still moving towards the boy. By now, he could reach out and touch the Latino, but he felt like he’d lose all control if he touched him.

“No, Jason,” Leo managed to get out before leaning on the heel of his palm and straining to stay upright, “you c-can’t touch me, I won’t be able to– _fuck_ …” Leo groaned, one hand delving into his pants. Jason’s mouth went dry when he saw the outline of Leo’s cock inside his sweatpants, a wet spot growing at the tip. The Alpha felt himself losing his grip, and he could feel his dick stirring in his pants.

Feeling like he needed support, he looked back at Piper. She was staring at Leo, her eyes wide and a hand already in her pants. Jason spluttered over Piper’s boldness and straight-forwardness, with her hand wrapped around her already hard cock. No matter how hard it was to stay composed before, it was impossible now. He had to get Leo to the Big House before anyone in the room made any bad decisions.

Jason quickly pushed Piper out of his cabin after getting her hand back where it was supposed to be, knowing that she would lose control first. He liked to think that he had more self control, but it was only by a hair. Jason closed the door to his cabin behind him and plugged his nose before rushing over to Leo. He scooped the boy up in his arms bridal-style, but before he could scramble back to the door, Leo managed to be wrapped around him like a koala. His hand in his pants were now inside of his ass, three fingers pumping rapidly in and out, the Omega crying out and grinding back against his own fingers. Jason felt like he was going to explode.

Jason ripped the door open, knowing he would have to get away from Leo as soon as possible to ensure either of them did anything rash. By now, as he stumbled in the darkness of camp toward the Big House, Leo had his mouth latched onto Jason’s neck, sucking hickeys into the Alpha’s ivory skin. Leo was producing so much slick that his sweatpants were now soaked through, and he was leaking onto Jason’s shirt. The Omega’s ass was conveniently placed right above Jason’s achingly hard cock, which the blonde was trying to ignore. When Leo noticed that, he halted his sucking only to roll his hips down onto Jason’s dick.

“No, Leo, d-don’t do that,” Jason protested in a strained voice. The son of Jupiter’s knees had almost buckled in the sudden pleasure from Leo pressing against him. He knew Piper was following them, so he was sure that if he broke that the girl would stop him, so he kept going. He continued walking until the lights from the porch of the Big House came into view. Mr D and Chiron were sitting out in the night air, playing their usual card game, blissfully unaware of how much stress was coming their way.

-

When Leo was safely in the Restriction Room, Jason traipsed back to the Zeus cabin, the daughter of Aphrodite at his side. The two Alphas were desperately horny, and Piper still had a strong erection. She had been palming herself slightly, her lips parted while the girl panted. Jason had to ignore her so he could get back to his cabin before bursting with arousal.

As soon as they got into the cabin, Piper was pushing Jason to the ground, grinding down on him. The son of Jupiter let out a gasp before taking control. He flipped them over, pushing down on Piper, eliciting moans from the younger Alpha. She attacked his neck with wet kisses and littering the skin with hickeys along with the ones Leo had left on him minutes before. “Y-You smell l-like him,” she moaned in between gasps of pleasure. She thrust her hips upwards to meet Jason, whimpering at the friction.

Jason managed to pick them both up off the floor before stumbling over to his bed and throwing his mate down onto it, crawling on top of her. He kissed her deeply, rubbing his clothed cock against hers, felling spikes of pleasure running down his spine. Piper scrambled to shimmy out of her pants, revealing her hard, glistening member. Jason wrapped his hand around her cock, flicking his wrist, eliciting moans from the girl under him.

“I-It’s my turn today,” Jason grunted, and Piper used her Alpha strength to flip the two of them over so she was on top. Jason laid on his back while the girl covered his boy with her own.

Since both mates were Alphas, every time they had sex, they had to decide who bottomed. They had established a routine so that it would never have one or the other bottoming twice in a row, unless they wanted. Today, it would be Jason bottoming, since the last time, four days before Piper’s rut, the daughter of Aphrodite had bottomed.

Piper brought him back to the real world by pressing two lubed fingers at his entrance, winking at the contact. She slipped one finger in, Jason gasping and clenching up no matter how many times he was told not to, and started slowly pumping in and out of his ass. Jason’s mouth hung open in pleasure, rolling his hips back against his mate’s hand. It wasn’t every day that you found an Alpha who liked being penetrated, but Piper had taught him, from one of her favourite TV shows, that, “All sex is good sex, as long as it is consensual.” Jason found himself agreeing a little too eagerly.

By now, Piper had three fingers inside her mate and the blond was shivering. The son of Jupiter was thrusting back onto her fingers in rhythm with the girl’s other hand stroking his aching cock. “P-Piper, gods, just put it in,” Jason whined, reaching for his mate’s dick.

Piper was quick to comply. She had already prepared him well, and since they were mates, they usually didn’t even need preparation for it to be painless. The female Alpha got the tube of lube and spread the cold, thick liquid over her leaking member, pausing to rub herself for a moment. When Jason whined again, she came back to reality and placed the blunt head against Jason’s twitching hole. She pushed in and felt as if she died and went to heaven.

-

As Piper’s knot deflated inside of Jason, the two mates cuddled. They could both still smell Leo on Jason’s shirt and pants, and there was a heavy wistful feeling hanging in the air. They were comfortable together, but their cuddles were always lonely when it lacked the certain curly-haired Omega.

“I love him so much,” Piper mumbled into Jason’s chest. The blond was stroking her hair soothingly, and he understood what she meant, not needing an explanation to know that she was talking about Leo.

“I know, Pipes, I know,” Jason consoled, kissing the top of her head, “but gods, you can’t just start jerking off in front of him, we’re trying _not_ to scare him…”

“Yeah, but he was so needy, I couldn’t _not_ do it,” Piper exclaimed, and Jason chuckled a bit at her wide eyes and exasperated expression.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason laughed.

All of a sudden, the door to Jason’s cabin burst open, revealing a sweaty, horny Leo Valdez.

-

TWO MONTHS LATER

Leo walked up to Jason and Piper in the armoury. He was wearing a loose sweatshirt with a low neckline, showing off the two bite marks on either side of his neck. He looked nervous, but when Piper noticed him, she pulled him into her lap and kissed him deeply, pulling away to let Jason kiss him too from on the floor across from her. Both of the Alphas’ gazes were filled with love and fondness, and Leo squirmed under their stares.

“Guys?” Leo started, his voice a bit shaky. “I have something to tell you.”

Jason narrowed his eyes, “So it _was_ you who ate all the brownies?”

Leo chuckled while Piper outright snorted, “No, Jas, I didn’t eat your precious brownies.” He tensed up again, his eyes anywhere but his mates. “You know how I’ve been… puking a lot, recently?”

“Yeah, did you finally go to Will about it?” Piper answered, concerned. Leo slapped her arm playfully and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, _mom_ , I went to Will about it,” Leo groaned, “and he gave me an… unexpected answer.”

“What’s wrong?” Jason questioned, starting to worry. “Are you okay?”

Leo took a deep breath in, and he met Piper’s eyes. “I’m pregnant. I’m having your twins.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first a/b/o fic and i've managed to break all the rules: alpha-alpha relationship, alpha being topped, alpha being bitten. god, me, you need to calm down


	13. it's meant to be- frank/percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck i need to stop writing so much on a possibly short chapter

**another Frank/Percy and Percy secretly has like a pregnancy kink and the moment he met frank Percy wanted him to be his and to carry his children. So he ends up knocking Frank up like on their first date and Frank freaks out but Percy is there to calm him down. But Percy also gets hornier and hornier as Frank’s belly grows. So just a big combo of domestic fluff and smutty smut ;-)**

Percy was being shown around Camp Jupiter by his newfound friend, Hazel Levesque, when a _smoking hot_ Asian man came into view. He was about fifty feet away, just out of earshot, and he was coming out of the Roman-style baths with only a towel and a pair of white slippers on. He was blushing all the way down to under his towel, which was wrapped all the way around his body from is pecs down to his knees, and he looked nervous. He must;ve been self conscious, because everyone else was coming out of the baths fully clothed, but he seemed to have forgotten his clothing. Percy also noted how the man was absolutely ripped, practically a pile of muscle.

“Holy shit,” Percy muttered, making Hazel blush, “who is _that_?”

The daughter or Pluto giggled, “That’s Frank. He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“He’s more than gorgeous, Haze, he’s beautiful,” Percy sighed, a fond look in his sparkling green eyes. There was a slight predatory glint, and a little mischief in his expression, but Hazel didn’t question it.

“Well, as far as I know, he’s single?” the girl offered, and Percy said his goodbyes and made a beeline for the blushing man.

When he got close enough, Frank noticed him and blushed even harder, if that was possible, when he saw the way the son of Poseidon was looking at him. He subconsciously pulled up his towel, and Percy stuck out his hand.

With a signature smile that made the girls swoon, Percy introduced himself, “Hi. I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You must be a son of Venus, because you’re _gorgeous._ ” He winked a the Asian, whose ears were now also joining in on the blush. Soon, he’d have blood pouring from his nose.

Frank squeaked, but shook Percy’s hand. “Uh, n-no, I’m a son of Mars. Frank. Uh, Frank Zhang,” the boy stuttered. The other demigod thought it was adorable and endearing how such a big guy could be so shy. Percy’s tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his lips, and Frank’s eyes caught the movement, eyes going hazy for a second. The raven-haired boy smirked.

“Frank Zhang,” Percy said contemplatively, placing a hand on his chin and looking up, “I don’t like that last name.” The son of Poseidon stepped slightly closer, and Frank did the same, looking defensive.

The man huffed, looking a bit offended, but also confused, “And why is that?”

“Frank Jackson sounds better,” Percy grinned, winking again, and Frank gaped at the Greek before hurrying around a corner, leaving the younger male to smirk to himself.

-

Percy was in the middle of a conversation with Reyna over battle strategies in the mess hall when Frank walked in, this time fully clothed. The son of Poseidon immediately apologized to Reyna, who only glared half-heartedly, and he skipped off to flirt with the other man again.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Percy drawled, resting against the wall where Frank stood. The Asian man raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You again?” Frank grumbled, turning away from Percy. “It’s not very fancy, anyways, it’s the mess hall. Everyone comes here at the same time.”

“Aw, c’mon, lighten up,” Percy teased, grinning brightly at the other man and poking him in his massive bicep. “I can’t be that bad, can I?”

“Not bad, necessarily,” the Roman answered, and Percy puffed his chest out proudly, “just an annoying prick.”

The Greek male spluttered indignantly while Frank walked away before coming back to his senses. He ran after the Asian until he caught up to him, and huffed when the man didn’t even slow down to compensate for Percy’s much shorter legs.

“Okay, well, I’ll stop being annoying, and a prick,” Percy proposed, speed walking to keep up with Frank, “if you go on a date with me.”

Immediately, the Roman demigod stumbled and blushed, glaring, bewildered, at the slightly shorter male – only by around two inches, which was impressive, since Frank was almost 6’4” – in front of him. “W-What? Why would I go on a date with you?”

“Well, so I’d stop being an annoying prick?” Percy offered, wincing at how bad it sounded at the end. Frank was about to leave, but Percy piped up, “Listen! I just…” Frank stopped, crossing his arms in front of chest and looking pointedly at Percy, waiting for him to explain himself. “I just thought you were… particularly handsome, and I want to get to know you.”

“Particularly handsome?” Frank chuckled, and Percy glared without any heat, “Fine. At eight o’clock sharp, if you aren’t at my door, I will forget you ever asked me out and we will go back to being strangers.”

A dopey grin slid onto Percy’s face as the Asian walked off, the Greek male following Frank’s ass with his eyes. When the man turned a corner, Percy slumped against a wall and sighed like a lovesick high school girl.

-

Frank was panicking. He didn’t know what to do on a date, or what to wear, or talk about, or even how to behave. He had never been on a date before and he was about to melt down. He didn’t want to scare off the charming boy – which could be impossible, but Frank was nervous – at the first opportunity. That was why he had the resident matchmaker in his room, half an hour before Percy was supposed to pick him up.

“Stop laughing at me,” Frank pouted, glaring half-heartedly at the son of Venus. The Roman male had panicked and called Michael Kahale to help him get ready for Percy, already knowing he’d mess it up, and now Michael had put him in a too-small red polo shirt and was laughing at the poor demigod. “You’re the one who chose this, you should be praising me, or something.”

“Yeah, well, I guess, with that shirt on, I can truly say you are pure muscle,” Michael wheezed between his hysterical laughter. “Besides, doesn’t Percy like your muscle? You should wear that!”

“You can see my nipples!” Frank exclaimed, getting fed up and struggling to take the shirt off. He chucked the fabric in the corner and went back to his closet, getting out a black button up, at which Michael sobered up and gasped. The son of Venus went into a mad frenzy, ripping through Frank’s closet until he came out with a white undershirt and black skinny jeans that hadn’t fit Frank in years.

“Put this on,” Michael said, dead-serious, “trust me.”

Frank groaned and went to the en-suite small washroom in his room, putting on the shirts easily and buttoning up the shirt he had picked out all the way up. When he had to put on the pants, he had had to call Michael into the washroom to get them over his thighs and bum, the Asian blushing through the entire ordeal while Michael discreetly checked his friend out.

“Okay, let me see,” Michael muttered, looking the other man up and down critically, making Frank squirm. The man gave him a black belt, the only belt that Frank owned, and told him to untuck and unbutton the shirt that he had struggled to get in that position, but Frank complied. When he was finished – sweaty and wholly uncomfortable – Michael stepped back and clapped, a proud smile on his face. “Perfect. Percy will fall head over heels for you.”

Frank chuckled nervously, “I hope so, really.”

Michael looked into his eyes sincerely and patted both his shoulders before turning away and searching for something. He rummaged in a little bag he had brought and pulled out a small bottle of vodka. Frank gaped, “Seriously? I don’t want to be drunk on my first date!”

“It’s for luck,” Michael scoffed. “You’re not going to get drunk, just a little tipsy,” he reassured. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you have more than three shots.” The man leaned back down and produced two shot glasses and poured them each a bit of the liquor.

“Wow, a real friend,” Frank mumbled, taking the shot Michael held out to him. He cheers'ed with the other Roman and threw his head back, swallowing the burning liquid, gagging and contorting his face. Michael took the bottle and poured himself another drink, letting Frank cool down as he continued getting drunk.

All of a sudden, a knock sounded at Frank’s door, making the Asian panic again. He pushed Michael into a corner and checking the clock. Of course, Percy was five minutes late. Frank composed himself and went to the door, opening it calmly.

Percy was stunning. He was wearing slightly more fitting black skinny jeans and a dark blue cable knit sweater, the sleeves shoved up to his elbows, over a white collar shirt. He was holding a bouquet of blue roses out to Frank, an apologetic smile gracing his features. “I’m sorry I was late, but you opened the door, so I’ll take that as a sign.”

“Did you dress yourself?” Frank muttered, his eyes raking the other man’s body shamelessly. Percy blushed a bit, looking self conscious.

“No. I told Piper you wouldn’t like it, but she wouldn’t listen to me… Wait here, I’ll go change,” Percy mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“No!” Frank exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Percy by the shoulders before he could leave. “It looks… It looks good.”

Percy grinned again, nodding a bit to himself and handing the bouquet to Frank. The Roman walked back into his room, eyeing Michael, who was pouring himself another shot, laughing silently, and put the flowers in a cup with water on his desk. He walked back to Percy and the two boys walked out into the streets of New Rome.

“So, what do you have planned?” Frank asked after walking around aimlessly for a few minutes. He had been watching Percy, drinking in his peaceful expression, blushing whenever the man would meet his gaze.

“Well, I asked Hazel and Reyna what your favourite place is, and they told me that it’s the nice little beach,” Percy started, looking over at Frank for approval, “so I’m taking you there.”

Frank felt butterflies in his stomach and he beamed at Percy. He didn’t think the boy would be so thoughtful. When the beach came into view, however, Frank’s breath caught and he felt like a blushing bride.

There were red petals strewn on the sand, curving off into some trees. Frank followed the path tentatively, Percy trailing behind, looking nervous. They entered dense trees before emerging on the other side, the path continuing to a little secluded area of the beach. There were candles lit, more petals and even full flowers, that Frank identified as tulips, scattered in a romantic scene. “Oh Gods, Percy, this is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Percy purred. He chuckled as a blush ignited on Frank’s cheeks and went off to a little bush, pulling out a picnic basket and a blanket. He placed the blanket down on the beach, close to the water and opened the basket, pulling out various delicious foods. “I asked Hazel and Reyna what your favourite foods, and, well, some of it was hard to find, but I got most of it at the little restaurant by your room.”

Frank walked over and kneeled on the blanket beside Percy. The man had pulled out takeout boxes full of spaghetti and meatballs, chicken wings, at least five types of salads, a block of gouda cheese and a bottle of champagne. He brought out desserts too; strawberry cheesecake, vanilla ice cream, two-bite brownies, oatmeal raisin cookies and rice pudding. Frank gaped at the amount of food laid out on the blanket.

“I don’t know how many people you invited here, but they won’t be able to eat it all,” Frank claimed seriously, skimming his fingers over all the foods.

“No one else is coming, this is a date,” Percy deadpanned, frowning a bit, but he lightened up, smiling charmingly, “dig in!”

-

When Frank and Percy were halfway through the humongous amount of food, they started playing 21 Questions.

“Where are you from?” Frank asked, laying down, propping himself up on one elbow.

Percy put down a brownie and looked up at the sky contemplatively. “Y’know, I never really knew. I guess I’m just plain and boring. I guess a bit of Europe, probably mostly the U.S. What about you?”

“Well, I’m Chinese, but I was born in Vancouver,” Frank explained, popping a cookie into his mouth.

“Vancouver?” Percy asked, scrunching up his nose adorably, “Where’s that? I usually got kicked out of school before Geography came around.”

“It’s in Canada, genius,” Frank smirked, elbowing Percy in the ribs teasingly.

“Woah, Canada,” Percy echoed mystically, “was it snowy there? Did you live in igloos with your polar bears?” Percy was grinning, baiting Frank and waiting for him to catch on.

Frank huffed, knowing that Percy was joking, muttering, “I _was_ the polar bear.” Percy laughed heartily, falling back off his elbow to lay flat on the blanket, holding his stomach, tears in his eyes. Frank couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Okay, next question,” Percy said after sobering up, wiping tears from his cheeks, beaming from ear to ear. He leaned in theatrically, whispering, “What’s your biggest secret?”

“Well…” Frank started, blushing a little, “I have a thing for a stranger,” he admitted. When he met Percy’s eyes, he didn’t recall them being so dark.

“And who’s the stranger?” Percy murmured, leaning closer, his eyes flickering down to Frank’s lips, “Because in case you didn’t know, I’m a very jealous person.”

“Oh, you don’t know him,” Frank said merrily, breaking character, giddy and giggling, laying down, causing Percy to almost fall on top of him in the process of trying to get closer, “he’s _so_ hot. He’s blond, kinda skinny, nothing like you,” the Roman explained, barely holding back laughter when the Greek demigod was practically whining at him to stop.

“That’s not fair,” Percy complained with a childish whine, “you’re on a date with me, you’re supposed to like me.”

“Don’t worry, I like you too,” Frank said quietly, rolling onto his side to face his date.

Percy looked mesmerized by the boy before pulling himself out of his reverie and saying, “Let’s go swimming.” He started to strip himself down, Frank gaping the entire time, until he was in his boxers. The Roman demigod hadn’t moved yet in his shock from seeing Percy being so confident around him.

“I-I didn’t bring swim trunks,” Frank muttered, his voice faltering when Percy swiftly shoved down his boxers and started walking towards the water.

Frank’s mouth hung open, his eyes following the male’s naked body.

“Not a problem, we’ll just skinny dip?” Percy said, turning back to Frank. The Chinese Canadian male felt his cheeks heat up and he spluttered before nodding.

When Frank got up and started stripping, he was a little more hesitant than Percy had been. The Greek boy noticed this and he perked up from the water’s edge.

“Hey, if you’re uncomfortable, just come in with your boxers on and I’ll dry them for you later,” he offered, and Frank nodded gratefully, still silent. Percy seemed to be a good guy.

-

Percy was controlling the current so the two boys were laying on their backs on the surface of the water, the Greek on his back, showing off his ass shamelessly. They had been talking about random things, and Frank had eventually stopped blushing in the presence of one naked Percy Jackson. They continued with the 21 Questions after silently enjoying the water for a while.

“Oh my Gods, Fai?” Percy asked, tears in his eyes from laughing.

“Shut up,” Frank grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the son of Poseidon. “Can we just change the subject, _Perseus_?”

“Fine, whatever, whatever,” Percy chuckled, beaming at an embarrassed Frank. They, however went a few minutes in another comfortable silence.

“So, do you have any siblings?” Frank asked, glancing over at Percy, whose face was fully submerged in the water. He forgot for a moment that he could breathe underwater and panicked, but Percy came up, still alive, having heard his date ask since his ears were out of the water.

“I have a little sister. She’s so sweet,” Percy answered, a twinkle in his eyes, “I like to think she’s my full sister, since she feels like it, even though I don’t get to see her a lot, but she’s my step dad and my mom’s daughter. Her name is Estelle, even though I wanted to name her River, of Blue, or something.”

“Seems like you really love her,” Frank mused, folding his arms behind his head and relaxing.

“Yeah. When she opened her eyes for the first time, I was there, and she’s so beautiful. Sometimes, she cries at night, and when I was visiting last time, I went to go put her back to bed, but Paul was already there,” Percy said, letting himself into the water to tread, “and I really think he’s a good guy. He was talking to her, so sweet, and she was looking up at him like I look at my mom.”

“Do you get to see her often? Your mom, I mean?”

“Not enough. I really miss her,” Percy replied, “last time was on Christmas.”

“Wow, that’s, like, seven months,” Frank mumbled.

“Yeah, but I Iris Message her every weekend,” the green eyed male admitted, smiling to himself.

“That’s amazing,” Frank said sincerely, looking Percy in the eyes, “I never meet people that really love their parents that much. I wish I talked to my mom that much when I was younger, and now she’s dead,” Frank was tearing up now, feeling overly vulnerable in front of the great Hero of Olympus, “without knowing how much I love her. I just… she was so wonderful, and she loved me so much, and I never appreciated her. I feel _ungrateful_. She provided for me, and I couldn’t even bear to hold her hand when she walked me to school, taking time out of her day for me.”

By now, Frank had tears streaming down his face, but Percy seemed to know what to do. Without the Asian noticing, he led them to the shore, stopping them when the sand brushed his feet. He stood up, taking Frank into his arms, and brought him back to their blanket. Percy dried the two off, letting Frank down onto the fabric. All the food had been put away, so they sat comfortably. Somewhere along the way, Percy had gotten back into his boxers.

The green eyed male faced the Roman. He had stopped crying now, only sniffling a bit, and he was staring at his feet, embarrassed. Percy brought him into a comforting, warm hug, and Frank melted into the embrace. They didn’t talk, simply comforting each other with soft touches. Eventually, Frank pulled away. His eyes were red, eyebrows furrowed. He looked worn out.

“Thank you,” Frank mumbled before leaning in and pressing his lips against the other boy’s. Percy gasped, surprised. Frank took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the green eyed boy’s mouth. Percy came out of his shock, kissing back with a soft passion.

Frank saw stars. The pleasure he got from kissing Percy – and Percy kissing him _back_ – spread warmth all throughout his body. The bigger male gently pushed Percy down to lay on his back, not pulling away, and in the process, accidentally ground down onto the Greek’s crotch. Percy groaned hoarsely into Frank’s mouth, and the Asian was shocked to find him half-hard.

“Excited, much?” Frank chuckled, but his laugh was cut off by Percy’s lips on his own again and the Asian melted against him. The Greek demigod pecked him once, twice, three times before pulling away and looking him in the eye.

“Can we have sex?” Percy asked, staring Frank down with a slight hopeful glint in his eyes. When Frank turned away, blushing wildly, Percy gently tilted his chin towards himself, silently demanding an answer.

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” Frank mumbled uncertainly. Percy started to pull back, looking concerned, and Frank grabbed his forearms, forcing him to stay where he was. “No! I mean– yes, I want to… I want to have sex with you.”

Percy gave Frank a smile that would’ve made him swoon if he had been able to do so. He pushed against Frank’s shoulder and the Asian flipped over, Percy kneeling on top of him with one leg on each side. The green-eyed boy slid his warm hand across Frank’s torso, making the Asian male relax. Percy leaned down, Frank watching his every move, and placed soft kisses across the Roman’s broad chest.

Frank rested his trembling hand on Percy’s shoulder, urging him to continue, but not wanting to say it out loud. Percy climbed back up to cup Frank’s cheek and placed a sweet kiss on the Roman’s lips before shifting down again, drifting past his date’s stomach. The Greek looked up, asking permission wordlessly, and Frank, flushed and hazy-eyed, nodded sluggishly. Percy had an amazing effect on him, and he didn’t want this moment to stop.

Percy’s hand traced Frank’s waistline with a delicate finger as he placed feather-light kisses on his member through the fabric, making the man gasp and wriggle beneath him. Frank whined, bucking his hips upwards, but Percy caught his waist and held him in place. “Shhh, it’s alright…“

He kissed the inside of Frank’s thigh before unceremoniously shoving his boxers down to his knees. Frank cried out, struggling to get friction against his cock, and Percy finally relieved him. He kissed the tip of Frank’s cock lightly, making him shiver, before wrapping his mouth around the head. Frank threw his head back, gasping so loud you could’ve heard it from the forest. Percy swirled his tongue around the head, not exactly hating the taste, but finding it unlike anything he’d ever tasted before. He slowly lowered farther down onto Frank’s dick, breathing out of his nose like Nico and Will taught him, one very odd, awkward and fateful night.

Frank watched Percy’s lips spread around his cock, painfully hard at this point. He felt drunk on lust, and he was surprised at himself for being so eager to have sex with someone he only met a few days ago. Nevertheless, Percy was really good at sucking dick. Frank’s fingers were twitching, wanting to push Percy down more onto his dick, but not wanting to hurt him or push him away. Percy met his eyes and he noticed he was making a _rather embarrassing_ amount of noise.

“Percy… please, can you j-just…” Frank said, trailing off. Percy let go of his dick with a _pop_ and crawled up to kiss him softly.

“Of course, Frank,” Percy whispered beside his ear, licking the shell and making Frank shudder in pleasure.

Percy’s eyes locked with his, only inches from the Roman’s face, and put three of his fingers into his own mouth. He sucked on them, making obscenely loud noises, smirking when Frank’s eyes snapped down to his lips, and dragged them down the Asian’s chest teasingly. He dragged lower and lower until he swiped them across his entrance, watching as Frank arched his back, trying to feel _more_.

Percy studied his lover’s face as the first finger slipped in. Frank’s mouth formed a perfect _o_ , and his eyelids fluttered shut. Percy almost pulled the finger back out if only to see his beautiful eyes again, but he continued until he was knuckle deep. “Seems like you’ve done this before,” Percy remarked after feeling how easy it was to bury his finger into the man.

“Only… only my fingers,” Frank breathed, scrunching up his eyebrows, his eyes still shut. “Gods, keep going, Perce...”

The Greek compiled and added a second finger. He instantly regretted it when he saw Frank flinch, but as he went to pull his fingers out of the man’s hole, he saw a bead of precome form at the tip of his cock and gasped. “You like this way more than anyone else I’ve ever done…”

He started slowly pumping the two fingers in and out, watching in amazement as Frank’s body practically sucked him in, and he slowly sped up. Frank was pushing back against the fingers ever so slightly, watching Percy’s muscles flex with every moment in awe. “Another, please, I can take it,” Frank moaned, grabbing the Greek male’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Percy asked, scared to hurt the boy.

“Please, Percy, I’ve done this enough to know when it’s going to hurt,” Frank supplied sassily, “and it won’t. I promise. And if it does, I’ll hit you, just to make sure you know.”

Percy chuckled, but quickly got nervous. He slid the third finger in as gently as possible, studying Frank’s expression with watchful eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort, but Frank’s face remained reassuring, making Percy feel a little less nervous. He moved his fingers painfully slowly, twisting them and scissoring to stretch Frank out. He didn’t even think he really needed three fingers, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t cause any displeasure to his lover. The Roman’s expression from the first finger came back, and Percy’s confidence built.

After two minutes of stretching, Percy’s wrist started to cramp, and Frank was moaning with abandon, Percy having found his prostate and now abusing it. He pulled his fingers out as carefully as he could and Frank whined again, which was becoming a common noise to slip past his lips by now. Percy placed a reassuring – and almost loving – gentle kiss on Frank’s forehead to let him relax before pushing his boxers down. He lined himself up with Frank’s stretched hole and started to push in.

Percy’s head popped past the rim, met with almost no resistance, and his cock throbbed dangerously. He could have died and went to Elysium and he would have been happy, with how good Frank felt. He checked Frank’s face to make sure he wasn’t in pain, but only saw an expression of pure pleasure. “I never knew it felt… s-so good,” Frank stammered, wrapping his legs around Percy’s hips to make sure he didn’t pull away too fast. They stayed connected like that for almost two minutes before Frank was practically begging Percy to just get on with it.

When Percy thought Frank was sufficiently adjusted to the foreign feeling, he pulled out slowly and started thrusting into him shallowly. The Asian underneath him started moaning shakily, and he took that as encouragement to go faster. He splayed a hand out on the Roman’s stomach, suddenly wondering if Frank wanted kids…

That thought was so strangely appealing to him. He thought about adopting a little girl, or maybe a boy, with Frank. He thought the man would probably want a demigod child, and he wondered if they would get a Roman or Greek child. Maybe even a Norse child, which he only recently found out was a ‘thing’ (a very eye-opening family reunion with Annabeth’s family).

Percy found himself smiling fondly down at Frank, who was moaning weakly. There were shadows casted on his cheeks by his long eyelashes, and his chapped lips were slightly parted, plump and inviting. Percy leaned down and captured said lips, relishing the feeling and falling back into his daydream.

He imagined waking up in the middle of the night to his little girl wailing, and arguing over whose turn it was to go calm her down. He imagined what Frank would look like, disgruntled from sleep deprivation, but happy nonetheless, as Percy wanted him to look.

“Percy… _fuck_ , Percy,” Frank moaned, pressing their foreheads together, and the Greek demigod remembered that this was their first date, and that Frank might not even like him. He tried not to get his hopes up, but his glimpse of what could come to be was just too tempting.

“Frank, fuck, I– you’re so good,” Percy gritted out, barely biting back an ‘I love you,’ that he didn’t even know had been bubbling up in his throat. He started thrusting deeper, and Frank’s arms wrapped around Percy’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He could feel heat coiling in his stomach, and he knew he wasn’t far from his orgasm.

“Frankie, I-I’m close,” he groaned, burying his nose in his date’s neck. He nibbled and bit a little, making Frank shiver. He wondered if his neck was sensitive, or if he simply liked biting.

“M-Me, too, Perce,” Frank stuttered. Percy reached down, in between his and Frank’s bodies and fumbled with the Asian’s cock, thrusting in a wild rhythm. Frank started writhing on Percy’s dick, getting sand all over the blankets and all over the two men, and moments later there was cum spurting from his red, throbbing member.

Percy started thrusting harder, letting go of Frank’s spent cock and he felt his orgasm roll off him in waves of pure pleasure. He saw white and he felt the pleasure running through his veins as he emptied himself inside Frank. Only then did he remember that he didn’t put on a condom.

When he came to, he was laying beside Frank, the come on his cock and stomach drying and itchy, and Frank had his t-shirt in his hand, wet, and was wiping himself off. When the Roman noticed that Percy was back, he smiled warmly and wiped him off too. He leaned down and pecked the Greek demigod on the lips before standing up to get dressed.

“That was the best date I’ve ever been on, even though it was the _only_ one,” Frank chuckled, gazing sideways at Percy with a fond look in his eyes. Percy was relieved that Frank wasn’t regretting anything, as some of his previous dates had after sex.

When Percy finally started getting dressed, Frank was fully clothed and already cleaning up the picnic. The green-eyed boy got dressed as quickly as he could, and he offered to carry the picnic basket as the two men walked back to Frank’s apartment.

When they got to the main beach, they noticed a couple of Venus girls giggling at them and pointing, and Frank muttered sheepishly, a blush on his pale cheeks, “We may have been a tad bit loud.”

“We?” Percy asked incredulously, “I’m rather sure that _I_ was composed, and _you_ were the loud one.” He cracked a smile, and Frank pouted at him and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest adorably.

Percy felt himself falling in love, and he knew it would come back and bite him in the ass some day. Aphrodite was a bitch.

-

The next time he saw Frank, it was three days later at the mess hall. They had texted with Leo’s special monster proof phones, but they hadn’t talked face to face since their date. Percy lighted up when he saw the Roman, leaving his breakfast to practically skip over to Frank, beaming.

“Hey, stranger,” Percy said, practically glowing. He seemed to have a problem with falling in love, and _fast_. Frank turned slightly and he leaned in to peck him on the cheek, returning his smile with as much enthusiasm.

“Hey, Perce,” he said softly. Percy kept smiling like an idiot, and he leaned in again before he could stop himself and kissed him on the lips. A thought occurred to him only halfway through, _Am I allowed to do this?_ But he didn’t pull away too fast, because Frank hadn’t protested yet. He voiced his concern as soon as he leaned back.

“I… I never asked you this,” Percy started, looking away and blushing, “but are we… a couple?”

Frank stared at him incredulously for a minute. “I… I had sex with you. I don’t do that with just anyone,” he deadpanned, but Percy still looked confused. “Yes, Perce, we’re a couple.”

Percy’s smile was almost brighter than the one before, and it could’ve blinded Frank if he hadn’t been too focused on Percy’s mesmerizing eyes. Seriously, how could something be so many shades of green?

“Okay. That’s good,” Percy said, his voice bursting with pure joy. His eyes glimmered with said joy, and Frank felt himself falling for the boy. Only a little bit, though, because he wouldn’t allow himself to get too attached before he knew Percy was wholly the best person he could be.

“Do you want to go on another date, then, _boyfriend_?” Percy asked, smiling at the sound of the title. “I was thinking of going to that little coffee shop in New Rome. A bit of a walk, but not that much further than the lake was.”

“You know what, we should go now. I haven’t had breakfast yet, and I’d like to be alone with you,” Frank said sincerely, and added, “well, more alone than in the mess hall.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Percy said, beaming. He seemed to do that a lot more often nowadays.

-

Percy and Frank were in the Fornax Cafe, and they had a small pastry each. Percy had a special blueberry croissant that one of his Roman friends made blue for him, and Frank had a strawberry danish. They both had hot chocolate, and they were chatting quietly. Percy was cradling Frank’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumb on the other man’s knuckles soothingly.

It was raining outside, and the two boys were sitting in a little booth by the window so they could watch the droplets of water slide down the glass. There was soft piano music playing in the background, and Percy thought it was perfect.

He had asked Piper what the most romantic place in New Rome was, and she had suggested the cafe. He had checked it out before that day, just to make sure it was just right, and now that he was here with Frank, it didn’t matter if he was here or in a ditch, it would have been perfect as long as he was with his boyfriend.

Once again. Percy’s thoughts drifted off. He had been watching a single mother with two kids, and she looked tired. He wanted nothing more than to be tired, and for Frank to be tired along with him. He hoped they would have a girl.

He was yanked back into reality when Frank kissed him softly on the cheek. He was saying something, but Percy was too busy fantasizing about his future family. “Huh? W-What?”

“I said, I’m finished, Perce,” Frank said, “we should go before we start holding up the line.” Frank pointed to the door, where there were quite a few people lined up to get into the Fornax Cafe. They all looked like couples. A few of them had children. Percy sighed and called a waiter to get the bill.

After Percy paid the bill, the two walked out of the cafe, hand in hand. They were falling for each other dangerously fast, but neither of them had any qualms.

-

Three weeks later, after the two men had finished having sex, Frank had ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Percy got up and followed quickly, worried. He heard retching noises through the door and he started to panic. What if Frank was sick?

“Hey, Frankie?” Percy asked through the door, panic evident in his voice. “Can I come in?”

“N-No,” Frank’s reply was muffled as if he was covering his mouth. “C-Can you just get me some water, maybe?”

“Okay, baby, don’t worry,” Percy said, and as he hurried into the kitchen, he heard more noises of vomiting. He got a glass of cold tap water and rushed back to the bathroom, knocking softly for permission to enter.

Percy stood outside the bathroom for a few more minutes before Frank opened the door, pale and sweaty. He had already flushed the toilet, so Percy guessed he was right in thinking that the Roman was sick. He gave the glass to his boyfriend, who only sipped it at first, not wanting it to come back up.

After Frank had had a shower, brushed his teeth and used mouthwash (because he couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth), the two boyfriends went back to bed, thinking nothing more of the incident than that it was a heat of the moment thing.

-

When Frank continued to vomit throughout the next week and a half, Percy was getting paranoid. He doesn’t ever use a condom when they had sex, what if Frank had an STD?

This time, Frank was kneeling over the toilet when Percy noticed a spot of blood on his boxers. He would have thought that he had torn some tissue, _if_ the two of them had had sex recently. Frank had been too tired to have sex in the last week. Now, Percy was in full-panic mode.

“Frank, what’s that on your boxers?” Percy asked, already knowing what it was. He just wanted to make sure that _Frank_ knew, too. The Asian was still kneeling when he completely took his boxers off and turned them in his hands until he found a tiny bloodstain near the backside.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Frank mumbled, not seeming as worried as Percy was. The Greek male felt anxiety bubble in his chest.

“Frank, you’re bleeding. You’ve been tired, throwing up, and now you’re _bleeding_ ,” Percy continued, an edge to his normally calm voice. He was seriously scared that Frank was sick.

“Perce, I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Frank said as an excuse, and Percy was absolutely terrified, and Frank seemed… _nonchalant_.

He grabbed Frank by the wrist as soon as he started to protest, and he dragged him all the way to the infirmary in New Rome. Frank barely had enough time to put back on his underwear before he was already inside the demigod-hospital.

-

After the Camp Jupiter doctor found nothing to be wrong with Frank, Percy Iris Messaged Nico to get them to Camp Half Blood. He wanted for Frank to see Will, because no matter how much he trusted the Romans, he trusted the Greeks more. Especially Will.

They were shadow traveled to the Greek infirmary from Camp Jupiter within the hour, and Frank was already being examined. He was in a separate room, and Percy was not allowed inside. That only made him more nervous.

Inside the room, Will was questioning Frank while doing normal check-up procedures. “So, Frank, what’s wrong?”

“Well, _I_ think I’m fine, but Percy’s absolutely distraught,” Frank started, rolling his eyes.

“Congrats, by the way. Didn’t see that one coming, though you seem to fit well together.” Will interrupted, catching Frank off-guard, and the Asian blushed and let a little proud smile slip onto his face.

“Anyways, I’ve puked a few times and I’m tired a lot,” Frank mumbled, “and today I had blood on my underwear.”

“Well, that’s not something to ignore. Where did the blood come from?”

“Uh… from my, um, behind,” Frank stammered, blushing fiercely. Will nodded seriously, and Frank got a bit nervous.

“Okay, well, I’ll need to see what’s going on there. Have you had any pains?”

“Well, sometimes my stomach hurts, but nothing… down there,” Frank answered.

Will asked him to undress and to sit on a gynaecology chair, which made Frank feel exposed, and like a girl, but he complied. Will poked around at his bum for a few minutes and assured that there was no ripped tissue. He let Frank sit back down in a normal chair and looked at him, concerned. The Roman was glad to finally be at least a little clothed now.

“Frank, I have a suspicion of what could be wrong, but it concerns both you and Percy.” As Will said this, Frank’s mind could only supply him with _Oh Gods I have an STD_ , which was not helpful. “Do you want to have him in here, or do you want to know first?”

Frank was scared, but he knew it was important to Percy that he was okay. Even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t quite sure that he’d be able to tell his boyfriend that he gave him AIDS or something by himself. “I-I want Percy in here.”

Will nodded and moments later, Percy was pulling him into his arms and coddling him, checking his face for any change of heart or discomfort and kissing him lightly all over his face. Will cleared his throat and Percy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before sitting behind him and resting his chin on the Roman’s shoulder.

“How has your sex life been?” Will asked blatantly, and Frank spluttered but Percy remained calm. On the outside, at least.

“We’ve had sex, uh, multiple times,” Percy answered, his voice even.

“Protected or not?” Will inquired, writing something down on a clipboard that appeared from thin air. “And was it full penetrative sex or only oral, or whatever,” Will continued, waving his hand noncommittally.

“Uh, it was… basically all forms of sex, with me on the, uh, receiving end,” Frank answered, his face extremely red. “We never used condoms, really.”

“Okay. I want you to stay here while I get something for the next test.” Will got up to leave the two men alone.

“Wait!” Percy said, jumping up to block Will from leaving, “What’s wrong?”

“If what I think is going on is true, it’s up to you two to decide if it’s a problem or not.” Frank and Percy were perplexed at Will’s vague answer and only stared as he left.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, walking over to his boyfriend. He cupped Frank’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m fine, you’re just worrying too much,” Frank grumbled, pecking Percy chastely.

Will came back into the room and Percy didn’t leave Frank’s side. He had a cup in his hand and what looked like a pregnancy test. “I need you to urinate into this cup,” Will said, “you can go into the washroom on the end of the hall.” He didn’t explain why he had a pregnancy test.

When Frank returned to the room, he had a cup full of urine. He had almost spilled some, not noticing how badly he had needed to go, but he had managed to get it in the toilet. He had been recently peeing a lot more than usual, but he didn’t think anything of it.

Will took the cup with a gloved hand and took out the pregnancy test, took the cap off and dropped it in the liquid. He let it sit for about thirty seconds while the two other men spoke quietly, and then he took it out and capped it again. He wrote something down on the clipboard again and handed the test to Frank.

Frank couldn’t understand what he saw. There were two lines on the little window, saying that he was pregnant.

“Oh my Gods, he has cancer,” Percy exhaled, staring wide eyed at Will. He covered his face with his hands, starting to hyperventilate. Will seemed to know that one or both of them were going to panic, because he was ready. “I read that if men take the test and it’s positive it means they’re pregnant, oh Gods, he’s going to die–”

Frank couldn’t understand. He had cancer. He… he was a demigod, a _hero_ , and of all the things that could end his life, it would be cancer. He had only just gotten together with Percy, and he was his happiest he’d ever been, and that would all be ripped away from him by _fucking cancer_.

“Percy,” Will said softly, “it doesn’t necessarily mean he has cancer.”

“W-What?” Percy said, and he looked at the other Greek again. “Well what does it mean, then?”

“Percy, he’s _pregnant_ ,” Will said, and Frank’s world came crashing down around him. The world froze for one terrible moment.

Pregnant.

That couldn’t happen. He was a _man_. Male. No way to get pregnant. He didn’t have a womb.

He hoped that Will was lying, joking with them, but his face was serious and concerned, and he had a hint of interest in his eyes. There was no way that Frank could be pregnant.

His hand went to his stomach, his eyes drifting downwards as if to confirm or deny Will’s statement. He… Frank had a _child_ in his stomach. Subconsciously, a smile slipped onto his face, but when he looked up at Percy, he felt the little glimmer of happiness snuff itself out as quickly as it came.

Percy looked horrified. He wasn’t looking at his boyfriend’s face, but rather his stomach, where Frank was holding himself. His hand slowly slipped off the Roman’s shoulder, and he frowned, knitting his eyebrows together. Frank felt panic rise in his chest and he went to grab Percy’s fallen hand, but the Greek only stepped farther away, a betrayed look on his face. Frank could feel tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. Before the Roman could open his mouth to apologize, for whatever reason, Percy turned on his heel and ran out of the infirmary.

-

Frank was panting. He had been running after his boyfriend for at least twenty minutes, and he was impressed (in the back of his mind) at Percy’s stamina. His tears had dried moments after he saw the Greek running off even after he left the infirmary. He simply prayed that he didn’t go underwater.

Can you guess what happened?

Yes, Percy went underwater.

Frank swore and turned himself into a sailfish halfway through, knowing how fast Percy could swim. He zipped through the water, quickly adjusting to the strange feeling of his gills. He swam as fast as he could, and soon enough, he found Percy and turned back into a human.

Percy had been distractedly swimming along, the other fish avoiding him, and his eyes widened as he saw Frank appear in front of him. He didn’t expect the boy to follow him, but Frank didn’t want to let him go.

The Asian pointed to the surface of the water, and Percy realized that Frank hadn’t completely re-transformed, as he had gills along the sides of his neck. Percy reluctantly swam to the surface, mentally preparing himself for the conversation that would ensue.

“Why the fuck did you run away?” Frank asked brokenly, letting a single tear slip down his cheek, glaring at his boyfriend. Percy almost reached out to wipe it away, but stopped himself. He didn’t know if he was allowed to touch Frank. The Roman’s gaze was hurt, demanding and yearning. Percy didn’t know how he felt, but he knew that, deep down, he hated that he was the one making Frank feel this way.

“I… I’m sorry,” Percy choked out, and he burst into tears.

Frank was so shocked at the sight of Percy crying that his own tears ceased from flowing. He snapped out his stupor and treaded over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back like Percy did to him when he was feeling anxious or sad. Percy eagerly returned the hug, squeezing the Roman a bit too hard.

It finally hit him that Percy’s baby was growing inside of him. He, somehow, had a uterus and there was a baby inside of it, waiting and growing until it was born.

Frank was sure that if he was truly pregnant, he would keep his baby. He would absolutely not back down from this. It was another challenge sent by the Gods.

“I’m s-so sorry… I always wanted a b-baby, but I know y-you don’t… I feel l-like I forced you into this, I’m so sorry, I love you, please don’t hate me… I didn’t e-even know you could _get_ p-pregnant! Fuck, please don’t l-leave me,” Percy cried into Frank’s shoulder. Frank buried his hands in Percy’s hair, already dry, and he kissed the side of his neck. He tried to listen to what Percy was saying, but he had already heard enough, and he was only responding to what he thought was important. Percy loved him.

“I love you too,” Frank said calmly, waiting for Percy to look up to show his sincerity through his clear, truthful eyes. “I love you, Percy, so I’m not leaving you. This is… an unusual situation, but we’ll work through it,” he mumbled, resting his forehead against Percy’s. The boy still had tears glistening in his sea-green eyes, and he leaned forward to connect their lips in a loving and desperate kiss.

Emotions surged through both men, and they kissed as if trying to convey those emotions through the touch. Frank felt tears prick his eyes once more, and he felt Percy’s tears still coming down, rubbing in between their cheeks. They both pulled away at the same time, and they both felt better.

“I love you,” Percy whispered against Frank’s lips. His chest was exploding with the feeling of pure, unadulterated love. They swam to the shore and silently walked back to the infirmary, simply being in each other’s company, not needing words.

-

Four weeks later, Frank was in a terrible mood. The only thing keeping him from quitting and getting his baby taken out of him was Percy.

Every night, when Frank was up with pains or hot flashes, the man was ready with paracetamol and a glass of water. He was always willing to rub his stomach, and was even eager to do so, finding himself wanting to touch his boyfriend’s bump as often as possible. He kept a bucket at Frank’s side of the small bed that they shared and emptied and cleaned it every time Frank vomited.

Percy moved into Frank’s small room in the Fifth Cohort, sleeping behind Frank as to be able to massage his back and shoulders when he was tense, and to hold him at night. Sometimes, when the Roman was having his heat flashes, he would accidentally shove Percy off the bed, but he was always good about it, shrugging off the pain and sleeping on the floor after changing the sheets to the cotton ones, making sure they were already cold by putting them in the freezer for a few minutes, inside a ziplock bag.

Frank’s love for Percy only grew. He saw what a good person he truly was, and he knew that Percy would be a good father.

Tonight, Frank’s chest ached, he had already vomited twice, and he was sweating through his clothes. He had already taken his pain medication from Percy and all he could do now was wait it out. He desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but the pain behind his eyes and in his stomach didn’t let him relax.

He also so happened to not be able to sleep because he was nervous. In the morning, he would have to go back to Camp Jupiter’s infirmary (where Will temporarily moved) to get an ultrasound. It wasn’t his first, but it would be his first ultrasound that would have to be… internal. If he were a woman, he would have had a probe put into his vagina, but since he quite obviously wouldn’t, he would have it be put in his bum. He wasn’t quite sure that he wanted Will anywhere near his ass, but he wanted to know that the baby was okay.

Frank turned around to face his boyfriend. Percy’s eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, and he was sleeping. He knew it was light sleep because he’d been alert even in his sleep lately, just so he could make sure Frank was okay.

Frank stroked Percy’s cheek until he opened his eyes, groggily smiling at the Asian when he realized it was him who woke him up. He pressed a kiss to the other boy’s mouth sweetly, closing his eyes contentedly and pulling away reluctantly. “Yeah, love?”

“I’m nervous,” Frank mumbled, embarrassed, “what if the probe doesn’t fit?”

Percy opened his eyes _only_ to look at Frank incredulously, “Please, Frankie. If my _humongous_ dick can fit, how do you think a simple probe wouldn’t?”

Percy could feel himself hardening as he thought about Frank’s insides squeezing around his cock, but he shifted to make sure Frank couldn’t feel his excitement. This seemed to be in vain, because the next moment, Frank’s calloused hand was inside his boxers, stroking his half-hard cock. “Maybe you could make sure that it will?”

Percy, being the horny teenager he was, didn’t argue. He crashed his lips against Frank’s, groaning into his mouth as the hand around his member started to stroke. Percy’s hand wandered down Frank’s chest, lingering for a moment at his nipples, pinching and twisting the nubs, making the Roman squirm and jolt. His hand went further down to rest on his boyfriend’s stomach. He imagined his baby inside of there, making his chest swell with pride and pure happiness.

“I love you,” Percy mumbled against Frank’s lips, “and I love our child. Even if he or she’s an absolute pain in the ass,” he received a punch in the arm from a fond Frank, “I will love him or her. No matter what.”

“Fuck, I love you, Perce, so much,” Frank breathed, connecting their lips once again. He grabbed Percy by the wrist and guided the other boy’s hand towards his naked backside. Ha had started sleeping naked in the hopes of getting Percy to fuck him, but Percy seemed more concerned about making sure Frank didn’t puke up everything he ate.

Frank groaned hoarsely as Percy pressed the pad of his finger against his entrance, putting more and more pressure until the tip of said finger slipped in. Frank gasped shakily and pushed back against the digit until it was knuckle deep. Percy moaned and started thrusting the finger in and out of Frank’s hole, not giving him any time to adjust.

Percy fingered Frank for a full minute before adding another digit. He slipped the second finger in without Frank noticing, and Frank started playing with the head of Percy’s dick, making a bead of precome pool in the slit. His hips bucked unintentionally, and he shoved a third finger inside Frank’s hole. This time, Frank _certainly_ noticed, and his breath caught for a second before resuming pushing back against Percy’s hand. His cock was leaking and hard by now.

“Fuck, P-Perce, just put it in me,” Frank gasped desperately, and Percy pulled his fingers out of Frank’s asshole. He spat in his palm, bringing the saliva down to his achingly hard cock and using it as lube. Once Percy felt like he was sufficiently lubed up, he grabbed Frank’s hips and rolled onto his back, pulling the Asian with him until he sat, straddling the Greek’s lap.

Frank breathed in sharply, excited about the new position. He had never been on top, always being either on his stomach or his back with Percy above him. He grabbed Percy’s cock behind him and guided it towards his stretched hole, lowering himself onto his boyfriend’s member. He and Percy both moaned loudly at the feeling. The head popped past the first ring of muscles, and Frank kept going until Percy was fully seated.

Frank ground down on Percy’s dick, causing the Greek to choke on a moan. He lifted himself slightly, only to push back down, pushing Percy’s cock farther into himself. His legs shook as he let most of the member to slip out and push all the way back down, and he felt heat coil in his stomach.

Percy’s hands found his hips and he started guiding the Asian up and down on his cock. He found the man’s prostate, making him groan heavily. He lifted Frank by the hips and thrusted in, hitting the same spot and earning the same reaction. Frank threw his head back and pushed down even more, trying to pull Percy in as far as he possibly could. Percy drank in his every move with eyes clouded with arousal.

Percy pounded mercilessly into Frank’s prostate until Frank’s breath hitched, and not in a good way. His hand flew to cover his mouth, and he was pulling off Percy’s member to run to the toilet, completely naked, and vomit. Percy groaned, wishing morning sickness wasn’t a thing, and got up to comfort his boyfriend.

-

At four months in, Frank’s belly was swollen, and Percy was oddly turned on by it. He felt horrible for getting hard when he would wake up with Frank’s baby bump poking him, but he knew that being pregnant was making Frank more horny than usual, so he had an excuse.

Frank had had to get Piper to buy him maternity clothes online, and he was now mostly wearing loose dresses around the house, and when he went out, he wore crop tops and showed off his bump. It was unusual for a man to be pregnant, but within the demigod community, that was one of the less weird things you saw everyday.

Percy found himself constantly wanting to touch Frank, in any way possible. Sometimes, he would reach out for his hand when they were in bed at night, and other times he would press his chest against the Roman’s back.

He drew the line when he started getting hard when he massaged the man’s sore legs and back. He knew that Frank was in pain, yet his dick was too eager to truly receive the message. He would have to yoga-breathe to restrain himself, and he was getting fed up.

“For fuck’s sake, you shouldn’t be allowed to be that hot!” Percy exclaimed one day after Frank got out of the shower. The Asian looked up at a glaring Percy, shocked and slightly amused.

“Seriously? Can’t keep your dick in your pants?” Frank teased, wrapping a white, fluffy towel around his midsection and walking slowly over to Percy, who stood at the frame of the door to their shared bathroom. He swayed his hips seductively and dropped the towel when he stood in front of his boyfriend.

“Well?” Frank said, arching a single eyebrow and putting his arms above his head, resting on the door frame as if presenting himself to Percy, “go on.”

That was all Percy needed to hear. He surged forward to crash their lips together, savouring the minty taste Frank had from his toothpaste. The Greek wrapped his arms around Frank’s hips, one hand going further south to grab a handful of the Asian’s ass. Frank keened and mewled into their lip-lock until Percy pulled away, only to sink to his knees in front of the Roman.

Frank whimpered when he felt Percy’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock. His hands drifted to run through his boyfriend’s silky hair on their own accord, and he noticed he couldn’t even see Percy’s head because of his bump. He truly loved his kid, but this was annoying.

Percy suckled on Frank’s hard-on, bobbing his head, eliciting the best moans from the pregnant male.

He sucked until his jaw ached, when he turned Frank around, making him stand facing the wall. He was still on his knees, and the Greek male’s face was in perfect alignment with Frank’s hole. He had never gone down on Frank before, but in this moment, he found it impossible not to.

Without hesitation, Percy buried his face in Frank’s ass, lapping at his hole. He felt Frank jolt as he let his tongue drag over the man’s entrance, tasting the soap from his body wash. The Roman was crying out every time Percy’s tongue would trace over the tight ring of muscles, and Percy grew harder every second.

After Percy felt that the outside was wet enough, he went to get his tongue _inside_ the hole. He pressed the tip against the ring and wriggled the muscle until the tip popped inside. He was enveloped in the musky smell, and Percy didn’t find it all that unpleasant, and judging by Frank’s noises, he was enjoying it as much as the Greek.

Percy got his tongue fully inside Frank’s ass and he started to thrust, shallow and slow. He rested one hand on the back of Frank’s thigh, feeling the other man shaking, straining against his orgasm. Percy felt determination surge through him and he started thrusting his tongue faster and faster, the other hand going up to cup Frank’s baby bump.

“I love you so fucking much,” Percy growled. Frank tried to say something, but it was quickly cut off as his hips jerked forwards and he came, splattering his semen against the bathroom wall.

Percy stood up, barely catching Frank, whose knees had buckled. The Asian felt pleasure ripping through his body and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Percy turned him around so his boyfriend was facing him. He placed a soft kiss on the panting man’s lips, wiping some sweat from his forehead. “I love you,” he repeated, this time gentler.

“I… love you… too,” Frank said, in between gulps of air.

-

At eight months and twenty-nine days pregnant, Frank went into labour. His water broke in the middle of the night (why did everything have to happen when they needed sleep?) and Percy immediately IMed Nico, telling him that they needed to get to Camp Half Blood as soon as possible.

Instead of bringing back a very anxious man and a pregnant man in labour, Nico ran straight out of Cabin 13, sprinting to the Apollo cabin. He ripped the door open, waking up half the kids inside and stalked over to a very confused Will. He didn’t explain anything before he proceeded to carry the blonde from his bed to the infirmary, receiving some scared and some annoyed glances from the rest of the Apollo kids.

“Frank,” Nico managed to get out, breathing hard from running. It seemed to be enough, because Will immediately started gathering supplies, and within the minute, he was back at Nico’s side, grabbing his arm.

“Well?” he asked, exasperated, “Let’s go!”

-

Frank let go of his death grip on Percy’s hand and he held out his arms to Will. The doctor placed his baby on his stomach, and Frank wanted to cry (though, if he recalled correctly, he _had_ been crying before, not having used any numbing medications. Giving birth hurt!)

“Say hello to your baby boy,” Will beamed.

“He’s… she’s so beautiful,” Percy whispered, coming up to touch her cheek. His gaze shifted to his boyfriend. “I love you,” he mumbled. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on the man’s forehead.

“Marry me,” Frank blurted before it went through his mind what he was saying.

“W-What?” Percy stuttered, and Frank’s mind cleared and he knew he meant to say what he did.

“I love you, and you love me, and we have a _baby boy_ , and… I just love you so much,” Frank said, and he vaguely saw Will and Nico creeping out of the two men’s bedroom, the former with a bright grin plastered to his face. “So marry me.”

Percy’s face split in two and he grabbed Frank’s hand. He had tears in the corners of his eyes, but his smile was lighting up the room. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”


	14. with her get-back stare- reyna/piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys, i appreciate you requesting stuff, but i'd prefer it if you have an at least vague prompt for me to do. nonetheless, i'm happy to write anything (most things, save for a few that i don't think i'd be able to mentally handle) for you guys.
> 
> for . (i love the creativity put into your name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title's from jet's song are you gonna be my girl.
> 
> also, this chap is shorter. do you like this length or the length i've been recently doing more? shorter than this or longer than the longest i've done (like 10,000 words)? let me knowww

**Reyna/Piper (drunk kiss au)**

The Seven, Nico, Will, Reyna and Rachel were all gathered in the Poseidon Cabin, slowly getting drunk off Jack Daniels. They all left the camp fire early to have fun on their own, and now everything was slightly chaotic.

With majority of the demigods drunk, everything was unorganized, but the teenagers liked it that way, rather than like in their quests, where everything was planned meticulously. They were all spread out across the cabin, doing Gods knew what.

In one corner of the room, Will and Jason were arguing over how innocent Nico was, and in the other, Percy, Frank and Piper were watching football on their _borrowed_ TV, slurring swear words at the players and defending their teams. Rachel was pouting that no one wanted to play a board game with her. Nico and Leo were slumped against each other, fast asleep, Leo grumbling a little bit in his fitful rest. Hazel, Annabeth and Reyna were all the least drunk, Hazel being the only completely sober one, so they were playing a game of Speed with a deck of cards they found under Percy’s bed.

After the Oracle had gotten bored, she emptied a Coca Cola bottle and sat down in the middle of the room, hollering much too loud for the enclosed space for everyone to come to the circle. Rachel had declared that they were going to play spin the bottle (“Because the Oracle said so,” she insisted) and most of the teenagers were too drunk to care about what they were doing.

Slowly and reluctantly, all of the demigods got into an uneven circle in the middle of the room. Will had carried Nico, waking him up in the process, and Leo was asleep on Frank’s lap. He seemed much more calm now, though no one but Frank seemed to notice.

“Alright! I’ll go first,” Rachel exclaimed, again, slightly too loud. She leaned into the middle and spun the Coke glass, and after spinning an impressive amount of times, it landed on Will. Nico was wrapped around the blonde like a koala, and he glared at Rachel as soon as she got close. He was grumpy from being woken up, which Will found adorable.

“Okay, maybe I’ll skip that turn,” she said sheepishly, moving back to sit in her spot. Nico unwrapped himself and took the bottle, holding it the entire time and spinning it once to land on Will. He got back into the blonde’s lap before practically sucking his face off. The other demigods watched in mixed horror, amusement and pride. Nico pulled away and Will smiled dopily, chasing his lips.

As the two boys started kissing again, Percy grabbed at the bottle, missing the first time, and spun it. It landed on Frank, who only shrugged. Percy crawled over and leaned over Leo, puckering his lips with closed eyes. Frank stared at him for a moment before kissing his forehead. Immediately Percy’s eyes snapped open and he started to protest, saying, “Hey, that’s not how you play!”

After a few moments arguing, Percy tried to properly kiss Frank, but missed and hit his chin. Frank calmly pushed Percy away. “Remember that you don’t want to actually kiss me, Perce,” he said pointedly. Percy pouted but sat back in his spot nonetheless.

Next Frank spun the bottle. It landed on Hazel, who blushed furiously when she pecked him on the cheek. She took the bottle next, and it landed on Annabeth. She blushed harder and kissed the blonde on the lips, the other girl smiling stupidly.

Annabeth spun it on Rachel, who was excited to “actually get to play her own game” and she full on made out with her. The cabin cheered, the boys chanting “Rachel!” over and over, until the two girls parted. Rachel spun again, and once again, it landed on Nico and Will, still conjoined by the mouths. She groaned and threw her hands up. “One step forward, two steps back,” she muttered to herself, exasperated, “I’m never gonna win.”

Piper, who could have possibly been the most drunk in the room, took the bottle and spun it. It was a little wonky and it spun off to the side. It ended up hitting Reyna, who had been sharpening her knife quietly, in the knee.

-

Piper’s head was spinning, and she decided she didn’t want to ever play Spin the Bottle again.

She had always had a slight crush on Reyna, being the badass she was, but within the past few months, after Jason broke up with her to chase after other people around camp (he had a surprising amount of crushes), it had gotten so much worse. The Cherokee girl had started to dream about getting married to Reyna, and having children with her, and it was all getting to be too much.

Reyna was always impassive when it came to relationships. Whenever Piper tried to ask her about her time dating Jason, she shrugged her off and continued with whatever she was doing. As far as Piper knew, she hadn’t dated anyone else, or even showed any romantic interest in anyone.

Another issue that arose with Piper’s borderline love for Reyna was that, as far as evidence shows, the Roman girl is straight. She only ever dated one person, who was a guy, and she never let it show that she was interested in girls too. Piper kept running into issues with the girl, but it didn’t stop her heart from wandering and hoping.

She blamed her mother.

As the girl snapped back to reality, she realized Reyna was staring at her pointedly. Piper’s drunk mind was not working well in the situation at hand. “Well?” she asked, arching an unimpressed eyebrow, “Are we gonna kiss or not?”

Piper gaped like a fish for a moment before blushing profusely. “Y-You know, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, it’s alright–”

“Piper,” Reyna interrupted the girl’s rambling with a piercing gaze, “the bottle landed on me, so we’re going to kiss, alright?”

Piper had to admit, she was a bit stunned, but she nodded curtly and started to crawl over to the other girl, stopping almost a foot away. Reyna continued to stare until rolling her eyes and pulling the girl towards her until she was literally straddling her lap. Piper squeaked but didn’t pull away.

By now, the rest of the group of demigods continued the game, and Jason was chasing Percy around, both boys roaring with laughter, Frank cheering Jason on. Leo was somehow still asleep, snuggled closer into the Roman’s chest.

Piper was so focused on everyone else that she didn’t notice Reyna leaning in until their noses were touching. She inhaled sharply, barely resisting the urge to flinch away. She stared into Reyna’s enticing dark eyes,dropping her eyes uncertainly. She tried to move back, but before she could, Reyna’s lips brushed her own, almost by accident.

Piper’s drunk mind lunged at possibly the only opportunity to kiss Reyna, and so did Piper’s body. All of a sudden, Piper was messily kissing her crush, her hands jerking upwards to grab at the back of the girl’s neck. Reyna seemed shocked for a moment before realizing what was happening and kissing back, much to Piper’s delight.

Reyna brushed her tongue across Piper’s bottom lip, and the other girl found herself responding all too eagerly. Reyna slipped her tongue into the other girl’s mouth, mapping out the inside of her mouth and committing it to memory.

Thy kissed until their jaws ached and they couldn’t hold their breath any longer. They pulled back, and their lips were swollen. Piper was smiling shyly, and Reyna was smirking, which was more expression than she usually betrayed.

“So,” Piper whispered, “you wanna do that again sometime?”

Cheers went up around them, and they realized they’d been watched. The entire cabin was cheering Piper on, just as they had with Rachel. Reyna rolled her eyes and pecked the Cherokee girl on the lips before nodding curtly.

“Thank the Gods, I thought you’d never hook up,” Rachel groaned from the background.

Piper turned, a little shocked, “W-What?”

“Oh, please,” Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes, “the only reason I wanted to play Spin the Bottle was to get you two together. You weren’t going to do it yourselves.”


	15. sweet emotion- malcolm/leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Jay
> 
> title is from sweet emotions by aerosmith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reeeeally need to start updating regularly. i’m pretty sure it’s been over a month since the last update. wow, i need to frickin focus.

**Can you do a Malcolm/Leo where Malcolm is an awkward but smart senior and Leo is a sociable yet dumb sophomore and they get paired up as a tutor/student relationship. But soon it becomes a lot more :-)**

“Malcolm, can you stay behind for a moment?”

Malcolm Pace was packing his bag, eager to leave after the long day at school, when he heard Mister Blofis, his english teacher, call him. He groaned quietly and gathered the rest of his things, walking up from his seat, far in the back, to his teacher’s desk. Mister Blofis was looking at him expectantly, the way he always did when he needed something from the boy. The student shouldered his backpack, looking tiredly at his teacher. 

Malcolm was a senior at Goode High, and he was known for his outstanding marks, and not much else. He was always roped into whatever his teachers needed help with, from helping write an assignment to grading papers for volunteer hours. This time, it would be no different. 

“As you already know, we are having a tutoring program at school this year,” Mister Blofis started, and Malcolm opened his mouth to argue already, but Mister B glared at him sternly. “I want you to be a part of the student tutor team. 

“Mister B, I already told you–” Malcolm cut in, but was ignored.

“There will be other twelfth graders, and some eleventh and tenth, even, so you won’t be stuck with all of us old teachers,” Mister B chuckled. “You’re the best we’ve got. You’ve been a straight A student since you first got here, and you haven’t had any problems with anything else that we need help with, so I don’t understand what the issue is here.”

Malcolm sighed, putting his backpack down again to stuff the rest of his school supplies inside. “With the other work, I don’t have to babysit unintelligent teenagers,” the boy mumbled, not wanting to be pulled into the ordeal, but knowing he will be, eventually.

“Malcolm, they aren’t as bad as you think they are,” Mister B sighed, “and they don’t all hate you. It would be good for you to make new friends.”

“But I don’t need anymore friends,” Malcolm whined, getting frustrated, “I already have Dakota and Lou Ellen.”

“Do they even go to this school?” Mister Blofis asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Besides, shouldn’t I be coming to school to learn?” the blonde retorted. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to give the extra credit to some other student,” the teacher sighed dramatically. He hadn’t told his star student what he would get in return, and he knew the boy couldn’t resist it. 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at Mister Blofis, “How many creds?”

“Just one, I can’t be giving them out for  _ free _ ,” the teacher gasped, again, dramatically. Malcolm wondered how he wasn’t the Drama teacher. 

“... Fine,” Malcolm groaned, “when is it, and where?” 

“Today after school, from the end of the school day to four o’clock.”

“An hour and a  _ half _ ?” Malcolm exclaimed, already wanting to back out.

“It will be in the library. You’ll be assigned to one or two students,” Mister Blofis cut in, “depending on the amount of tutors and students, and you’ll stick with them, unless you can’t continue tutoring them, in which case you and another tutor switch students.” 

Malcolm groaned again and walked backwards out of the class, glaring at his teacher. Mister Blofis had too much influence on him. 

-

As Malcolm walked into the library, he regretted his decision immediately. There were at least fifty students milling around the spacious room, including some of Malcolm’s classmates. He contemplated just leaving and telling Mister Blofis he had gotten sick, but he knew the teacher wouldn’t believe him.

The blonde looked around, desperately trying to find a secluded corner to hide in until Mister Blofis came and forced him to socialise. He found himself walking towards the aisles and aisles of books, his body finding his happy place on its own accord. 

Malcolm walked through the shelves, dragging his fingers on the spines of the various books, some worn and some brand new. He counted off all the books he had read, and the ones he wanted to read before graduating. 

Not paying attention to where he was going, Malcolm ran straight into someone, causing the other person to fall flat on their butt. 

“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry,” Malcolm rambled, reaching down to pick the other person up. He already had his hands clasped around their wrist before he realized just who he had knocked over. 

Malcolm found himself face to face with Leo Valdez, the social butterfly of the school. He looked a little shocked, eyes wide, lips slightly parted, and Malcolm couldn’t help but appreciate the boy’s good looks. 

Leo had curly brown hair, and all Malcolm wanted to do was twiddle it between his fingers, seeing if it was as soft as it looked. His eyes were mesmerizing, a swirling chocolatey brown, and the boy didn’t have a trace of a pimple on his smooth skin. He had braces, but so did half of the school, and Malcolm found that it only made the kid cuter. 

“Uh, are you gonna help me up or just stand there?” Leo asked uncertainly, and he shifted uncomfortably under the blonde’s gaze. Malcolm snapped out of his trance and pulled Leo up. The two boys held eye contact for a moment before Leo broke away to join a large group of students who Malcolm assumed were his friends.

Before Malcolm could start berating himself over not looking where he was going, Mister Blofis entered the library. He caught the student’s eye and Malcolm started walking over hesitantly. Mister B was in front of all the other students and he was gesturing for Malcolm to join him, but the thought of even standing in front of that many people was not quite appealing to the blonde. 

As Mister B explained how things were going to work, Malcolm only half-listened, hovering near the back of the group and ignoring Mister B’s attempts to get him up to the front. He kept telling himself that the students were only there for help, because the kids that would bother him didn’t care enough about grades to go to tutoring, repeating it in his head like a mantra. Somehow, Malcolm started feeling better. 

“... Malcolm,” someone said, and the student noticed everyone was looking back at him. He felt his face flush and realized that it had been Mr Blofis calling him. 

“Uh, yeah?” Malcolm asked, not able to tear his eyes away from the crowd staring at him. He noticed a few girls giggling behind their hands and he rolled his eyes. This was why he didn’t like socialising.

“Do you want to introduce yourself?” Mr Blofis asked gently, knowing Malcolm’s expression and recognizing his discomfort. Malcolm’s eyes found Leo in the group of students. He looked confused, but Malcolm didn’t notice.

“No, I’m fine,” Malcolm smirked, knowing it would annoy Mr Blofis, and slowly, the group all turned around, listening to the rest of Mister Blofis’ speech.  

Malcolm found himself sitting on one of the comfy chairs in the back of the library, reading a random book he had picked up on his way to the back. It seemed to be about dragons and knights in shining armor. He had read it in his freshman year, and it wasn’t really his style, but he could put up with it.

He felt a tentative hand touch his shoulder and he jumped. He let his eyes stray from his book and looked around. He had five students sitting on the carpeted floor in front of him, all with some sort of homework out already, silently looking up at the older student. Malcolm had been so focused of it that he hadn’t even heard them shuffling around him. 

Leo was standing beside him, his hand resting lightly on his right shoulder. He looked amused, seeing the book in his hands. Malcolm moved as discreetly as he could to move the book out of sight and motioned for the sophomore to sit. Leo sat on the edge of the group, twiddling his thumbs absent-mindedly. 

“Uh…” Malcolm started, already not wanting to be a tutor, “what do you guys need help with?” Malcolm’s voice was quiet, so he cleared his throat, his eyes straying to the clock above the library entrance. Only an hour and thirteen minutes left.

Various answers came from tired voices, ranging from science and technology to family studies, and Malcolm already felt overwhelmed. 

“Okay, well, let’s get into categories,” Malcolm started, “academic categories on my left, specialized categories on my right.”

A few students shuffled around, including one of the girls who had been giggling. She looked bored to death now. There were now four people on his left, and two on the right. The rest of the students who were in other groups seemed to already be working, and Malcolm hadn’t even started. 

Malcolm looked over at the two on his right, “What do you need help with?” he asked, his voice a bit louder now. 

A girl in a leather jacket answered first, “I really suck at construction.”

“Well, I don’t do construction. You can go to Mr Blofis and tell him you need someone who’s better than you in the subject you need tutoring in,” he replied in a bored voice, hoping the students didn’t realize how much he was straining to stay in the seat and in the library. He thought of how much better it could be to be at home, listening to music with Dakota and Lou Ellen.

The girl looked disappointed, but got up to find the teacher. Next was a boy that looked like he rolled around in mud before coming to the library, “I need help in English.”

“That’s not a specialty, it’s an academic,” Malcolm sighed, wanting to have the least amount of students in his group. The boy’s mouth fell open like it was a surprise and he sat back on his heels, getting comfortable. 

“Well I guess I’m with you then,” the boy said.

Malcolm knew this was going to be hard as he asked each student what they needed help in. It was going to be painfully hard.

-

“Mister Blofis, I can’t even handle ten people,” Malcolm whined, “I don’t even need to tutor more than one person. That’s more than I usually socialise, anyways.”

It was two days after the first tutoring session, and all Malcolm could do was dread the next one, now only in five days. As usual, the two were in Mister B’s class after the last bell, Malcolm complaining and Mister B trying to convince him it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be.

“Malcolm, I don’t really know what’s holding you back.” 

“Nothing’s holding me back, I just don’t need to tutor more than one person. There’s plenty of other tutors, and plenty that you could bully into doing like you did to me,” the blonde said, trying to plead with his stubborn teacher.

“Fine then,” Mister B said, “you can tutor Leo—”

“Mr Blofis, I really,  _ really _ shouldn’t do that, you don’t—” Malcolm cut in, already knowing that Mr Blofis wasn’t going to change his mind.

“—He needs help in… science, right?” Mr Blofis was set on his decision.

“English,” Malcolm corrected begrudgingly.

“Even better,” Mr Blofis said, making Malcolm groan, “I know you love English, so why don’t you want to help him?” 

“Because… he’s  _ popular _ ,” Malcolm spat, as if it was obvious.

“So?” Mr Blofis said, confused.

“He has more than two friends, Mr Blofis,” Malcolm said in a sarcastic tone.

“ _ Ahhh _ ,” Mr Blofis teased, smirking at his student, “well, you could do with some more friends. Maybe Leo’ll help you with all his  _ popular _ friends.” 

“Whatever, Mister Blofis,” Malcolm mumbled. He didn’t know if tutoring five people or just Leo was worse. 

-

The next session was in thirty minutes, and Malcolm was in the library already. There were only a few students milling about, getting ready to leave or finding books last minute for a project or assignment.

Malcolm was nervous, because he knew that he would be nervous around Leo, moreso than with other students. He had been rearranging his folder of notes to use for too long, so he pulled out one of his many books and started reading.

Malcolm got about thirteen pages in before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, his cheeks flushing as he saw Leo standing behind him. 

“Uh, hey,” Malcolm said, letting his eyes slide down the boy’s body. He was wearing a pink sweater with black coveralls, making him adorable. 

“Hey,” Leo mumbled, biting his lip slightly. He was standing in the same spot, looking anxious. 

“So, what are we starting with?” Leo asked, walking over to the chair opposite the blonde. 

“You’re in grade 10, right?” A nod. “Then we’ll do Lord of the Flies.” 

“Ew, that sounds gross,” Leo mumbled, grimacing, and Malcolm outright laughed. The other boy looked at him, appalled, and the blonde quickly stifled his laughter. 

“So, how far are you into the book?” Malcolm asked, ignoring Leo’s sulking. 

The boy looked surprised. “I haven’t started.”

“Okay,” Malcolm said slowly, trying to stay calm, “maybe we can read aloud to each other and answer the comprehension questions along the way.”

“That’d be cool, yeah,” Leo said, nodding his head slightly. He was staring at the blonde, and Malcolm didn’t know how to break the contact, so he cleared his throat and took the book from the sophomore. 

“The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock…”

Malcolm didn’t notice Leo staring at him, slight frown on his face, as he kept his eyes on the page in front of him, determined not to look at his student. 

-

“We’ve only read a quarter of this stupid book?” Leo exclaimed, earning a glare from the librarian. 

It was three days after the last meeting and they’d been reading everyday since. Malcolm started to warm up to the Latino, and Leo started cracking jokes every once in a while. 

“Relax, Leo,” Malcolm said comfortingly, “you’re ahead of your class by now. Aren’t you only on the second chapter in class?” 

“Well, yeah,” Leo admitted, sheepishly looking away. He smirked before turning back, completely straight-faced, “I guess we’re pretty good for now. Can we work on the questions?”

“Sure, whatever,” Malcolm said, throwing his hand as if swiping something away, playing along with Leo’s mood. He blushed when the other boy barked out a laugh, making some heads turn. He didn’t know he could make people laugh. 

“First question: So far, who do you think will survive: Ralph or Piggy?” Malcolm read, and Leo contemplated for a second before he straightened, looking excited.

“I bet Piggy’ll be the only one left, because that’d be most poetic,” Leo said smartly, proud of himself. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“Maybe,” the blonde mumbled. He broke eye contact and settled back into his seat in a comfortable silence. He picked up the book in front of him and skimmed a few pages before looking back up.

He was startled to find Leo looking at him, his eyebrows creased, deep in thought. The boy seemed to snap out of it when Malcolm stared right back, and he sat back in his seat, looking away. The senior could swear he saw a blush on the boy’s cheeks. 

Suddenly, the Latino looked back. “Do you wanna study at my house next time? I don’t really like the library,” Leo said, squirming a bit. 

Malcolm was taken aback, but he composed himself before the boy could tell. “Sure, but we’d probably have to walk together.” 

“That’d be great,” Leo said softly, beaming at the blonde. 

Malcolm swore his heart stopped for a moment. Leo had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, even with his multi-colour braces and suspenders. The blonde managed to tear his eyes away after an acceptable amount of time staring, but he was sure Leo noticed. 

Both boys started to pack in silence. Leo was humming to himself, which he seemed to do a lot. 

When they were all ready to go, Leo stepped over to Malcolm and wrapped his thin arms around the taller boy. Malcolm jumped, lifting his arms up to avoid touching the boy. He hesitantly let his arms fall, and he wrapped the smaller boy up in a warm hug.

All too soon, Leo broke away, smiling again, and he walked off. Malcolm felt cold all of a sudden, and he was still shocked. 

-

Two days later, Malcolm found himself at Leo’s front door, being shoved inside and up the stairs by the boy’s aunt. He was ushered down a hall and shoved through a door, into the middle of a room and left alone. The senior wandered over to the closest wall, which was decorated by blueprints and sketches on loose leaf paper. He stared at a plan for a mechanical dragon until Leo burst through the door and closed it, his back pressed against it. 

“Sorry about Aunt Rosa,” Leo said apologetically. 

“No problem. I have my fair share of difficult family members,” Malcolm sympathized. 

Leo moved from the door to the bed on the opposite end. It had blue bedsheets, and they looked like they were from the Cars movies. Malcolm recognized Lightning McQueen from when he would watch them with his younger siblings. 

The sophomore dropped onto the bed, shoving his bag in a corner. He didn’t take out any work, so Malcolm crouched on the spot and took his beat-up backpack off his back. He opened it and pulled out his copy of Lord of the Flies before he noticed  Leo coughing a bit, as if to get his attention. 

Leo was looking at him funny, and Malcolm looked back, confused as usual. “Can you… can you do something for me?”

“Uh, sure, Leo,” the blonde mumbled, standing again. The Latino fiddled with his thumbs before gazing at the other boy with wide, pleading eyes. 

“I— Can you kiss me?” Leo blurted, his cheeks burning, “I just— I’ve never been kissed and I think it would— it would be nice to have my first kiss with you, and I know you…”

Leo continued speaking, but Malcolm couldn’t hear him. He was baffled by how someone like Leo, so popular and loved by an entire school, could possibly want a kiss from  _ him _ . The boy was babbling on, wringing his hands, the tips of his ears practically smoking, and Malcolm couldn’t take it.

“—Okay,” Malcolm interrupted, and Leo’s eyes snapped up to him, “I’ll kiss you.” 

He noticed then that he was still standing three feet away from the boy. He hurried over to the bedside in one spastic movement, and he knocked his knees against the wooden bedframe. Leo was following him with his eyes. 

“I don’t really know what to do,” Malcolm admitted, sitting down on the bed beside the Latino. 

“It’s okay, neither do I,” Leo whispered, almost inaudible, yet it was all Malcolm could hear.

Malcolm had one leg off the side of the bed, the other bent to sit almost cross-legged, and Leo was sitting on his heels in front of him, making him a bit taller. The blonde studied Leo’s face for a second, drinking in every detail of his smooth skin, his plump lips and his beautiful eyes. Leo looked nervous, but Malcolm  _ felt _ nervous too. 

Slowly, Malcolm put his hand up to cup the boy’s cheek. Leo’s eyes closed on their own accord and he pressed ever so slightly into the blonde’s hand like a cat. Malcolm took this opportunity to move forward, pressing his forward to touch the boy’s own. 

Leo’s eyes snapped open, and Malcolm felt his eyelashes brush against his cheeks. He could feel the boy’s breath on his lips. His breath smelled like mint. 

All of a sudden, Leo was pressing against him, kissing him hard. Malcolm almost fell backwards, but gained stability quickly. His eyes fluttered shut and he tentatively pressed back, and his hand sunk into Leo’s curls. Leo pressed again and this time, Malcolm  _ did  _ fall back, the Latino crawling on top of him without breaking contact. 

Malcolm was revelling in the taste of Leo’s mouth, but he wanted to feel closer. He moved his mouth ever so slightly, and Leo returned the favour enthusiastically. 

Suddenly, Leo was moving against him, hard and soft at the same time, and Malcolm was overwhelmed. He gently pushed Leo away, and the boy pressed his forehead into his chest. 

“Wow,” Malcolm muttered, and Leo laughed. Not a chuckle, but a hearty, full laugh. The senior’s face split into a smile, and he kissed the top of Leo’s head. Leo looked at him, with tears in his eyes, but beaming. 

“I guess tutoring wasn’t so bad after all,” Malcolm said, and Leo pecked him again. 

“I guess not.” 


	16. electric love- nico/leo (joker/harley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen, listen — all i know abt te joker n harley is from a youtube vid, wikipedia search and suicide squad. i never read the comics, and i barely know anything abt this. in my opinion, this chapter sucks. you’ve been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Raini
> 
> title is from electric love by børns

**Leo as Harley Quinn and another guy as the joker (I’m not really sure who - frank? Nico? Jason?) and it basically is just Leo at first being the jokers doctor but the joker manipulates Leo to help him and soon the joker makes Leo into ‘Harley quinn’ And he is being mischievous and doing whatever the joker tells him to do and the joker is extremely possessive of him and Kills anyone who harms his Leo**

Dr Leonardo Villagomez walked through the dark halls of the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, tapping morse code onto his clipboard with his pen. He was heading towards Nico di Angelo’s cell in Extreme Isolation for his therapy session, and he couldn’t tell if he was excited or absolutely terrified.

Nico was known as the Joker to all of Gotham; the one who was out for Batman. He seemed to be willing to do anything to get Gotham’s hero in his grips and he had no problem taking out a few others to get to the hero. Leonardo, as a new psychiatrists at Arkham Asylum, was completely fascinated by his case. Almost too fascinated.

Leonardo walked through the last set of metal doors before coming to a stop in a small room. He was standing in a room with barred windows, which let in some light, but not enough, making the room seem empty. He then noticed the Joker, who was sitting in a metal chair in the middle of his cell in front of a table and second chair of the same material, his limbs secured by a straitjacket. The man looked up abruptly and Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks at the shock of white skin the Joker had, and his bright red lips and pitch black hair.

The psychiatrist’s second reaction was to laugh. Surely this man couldn’t be as horrible as everyone made him out to be if he put on _makeup_. He let out a hearty laugh, and the Joker didn’t seem to like it, because he narrowed his eyes, betraying his slight smirk. Leonardo wasn’t fazed at the pale man’s odd look, more intrigued, rather. He strolled over to a chair that sat in front of the Joker’s own, still chuckling. The Joker regained his smirk and let his eyes trail over Leonardo’s body.

“I would shake your hand,” the Joker said, his voice deep and quiet, yet it filled the entire room, “but I’m kind of tied up here. There’s a little lock somewhere, you must have the keys.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” the psychiatrist tutted, “can’t do that. I’ve been told that you’re _dangerous_.”

“I’m only as dangerous as you make me,” the Joker purred, smiling wide and revealing a full mouth of metal teeth. Leonardo shuddered at the man’s grin.

“Anyways,” Leonardo started his session, “why do you think you deserve to be in here?”

-

It was their third session in a week, and people were getting suspicious. Leonardo was making excuses to the guards as to why he was in there so often, saying he was concerned about Mister J, as he called the insane man, and he needed to make sure he wasn’t a hazard to himself or others. That made the guards shut up, for a while.

As he strolled out of the door, Mister J grinning at him, he sighed. After getting to know the man, he didn’t understand why everyone hated him so much. Sure, he killed people, but it was all for good reason!

During the session today, Mister J asked Leonardo to get him out. He hadn’t been specific, so the psychiatrist told him he would think about it. Mister J didn’t seem happy about that, jumping up and throwing everything Leonardo got for him off the only table in his room, but the smaller man wasn’t fazed. Mister J calmed down, certainly because he realized he didn’t have to put on an act for him. Leonardo was his friend.

-

This session, Mister J asked for a machine gun. Leonardo laughed in his face, but when Mister J didn’t join his laughter, he quickly realized the man was serious.

“Mister J, you know I’m not going to be able to get it past the security, I’ll lose my job,” Leonardo reasoned, “and then I wouldn’t be able to see you anymore.”

“Oh, yes, that would be such a shame,” Mister J drawled, leaning back from where their faces were practically inches away from each other.

“Listen, Neeks,” Leonardo said without thinking, and decided he liked the nickname — he hadn’t ever called him anything other than Mister J before, “I can get you something, but you have to give me something in return.”

“Anything, Leo,” Mister J said, and that was all it took for Leonardo Villagomez to become Leo Valdez.

-

“Why, Neeks, you look sexy today,” Leo smirked as he stepped over the puddle of blood to stand beside the Joker, admiring their handiwork.

“It’s a special occasion,” Nico purred. He had a purple leather jacket and no shirt, showing off the several tattoos across his chest. “I finally break out of this shithole.”

“It’s about time,” Leo mumbled, and the two men walked out of the room filled with dead bodies.

-

The Joker slammed on the breaks, barely inches away from Leo. He groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel as the man stomps around to the passenger side of the car and gets in, glaring.

“I told you you weren’t going to leave without me,” the Latino snarls, crossing his arms over his chest. Nico glares right back, silently wishing the truck driver behind him had ran Leo over, if only to get rid of the bother.

“Well, you better not slow me down.”

-

As Leo watched the helicopter twirl in its horrifying glory to the ground, he couldn’t help but wish Neeks hadn’t pushed him out at the last second. He had no idea if he would see his Neeks ever again, and that was more than he could handle.

He decided that if his Nico was truly gone, he’d make whoever shot him out of the sky pay for his lover’s death and more.


	17. placid be the mystery of love- will/jason/nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for one_cool_dood
> 
> title is mystery of love by sufjan stevens (((from call me by your name)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOPS i skipped a prompt (i stg i'm writing it, it just sucks, i'm still gonna post it when it's better, so sorry Kylie if you were expecting your prompt next) but here's a nice and fresh kinda short angsty one

**Jason/Will/Nico, where Jason and Nico are alphas, and Will is an omega. Will is secretly super insecure about the fact that his alphas are incredibly strong children of the Big 3, and the fact that he is "just a son of Apollo". When Jason and Nico find out about this, they immediately start ranting and kissing Will to remind him about how amazing he is. Basically just some fluff, and maybe smut**

Will woke up in between his two Alphas, and immediately he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. One day, the two would find someone better than him and leave, and he couldn’t bear to see his mates go. So he decided to break up with them before he could be left behind.

-

“... What?” Jason breathed, almost too quiet to hear. Will was sitting at the end of the bed, fidgeting uncomfortably with the sheets, and he just told his Alphas that he was leaving them. If Jason wasn’t reacting so badly, this would be so much easier. “But we’re your mates…”

“Yeah, well, you two can be together, _you’re_ mates too,” Will said, not making eye contact. He wished they’d just let him leave.

Nico had been quiet ever since Will uttered that he was leaving ten minutes ago, staring into the sheets, biting back whatever he wanted to say. He looked between angry and devastated. He slowly lifted his gaze, putting on a mental mask and looking at Will. “Why are you breaking up with us? You wouldn’t do it for no reason, so what’s your reason?” He spoke slowly, quietly, so unlike himself that it made Will’s heart break a little more.

“I don’t _need_ a reason, I’m just…” Will took a deep breath, trying desperately to conceal the tears threatening to spill as he steeled himself, “I’m just leaving.”

“William, _please_ , we know there’s something wrong, just please tell us if it’s us,” Jason muttered, shifting until he was right in front of Will, grabbing his hands and pulling them into his lap. Will looked up and saw tears in Jason’s eyes, and he could feel his resolve breaking.

“It’s not you, okay?!” The Omega felt a lump in his throat, getting hysterical. Nico’s gaze returned to the sheets, frowning. “I just… I’m not good enough for you, y’know? You’re both Alphas, you’re both big and strong children of the Big Three, and I’m just some son of Apollo…” Will felt tears creep down his cheek, furiously wiping them away. He didn’t want to cry, not now.

It was silent for a good ten seconds before Nico launched himself at the Omega, almost throwing him to the ground as he tackled him to the bed. He pinned his wrists above his head, and his expression softened as soon as he saw the tears in his mate’s eyes. He leaned down and kissed him, impossibly softly, and pulled away altogether, letting go of his wrists.

“William Solace, you are our mate. We were destined go be together. I don’t have a doubt in my mind that you’re just as important as us, or even more important. You’re an Omega, you can bear children!” Nico started, a rare smile on his face and his eyes glistening, lightly touching his Omega’s stomach. “And when you do have children, _our_ children, they’ll be the most beautiful, precious babies anyone has ever seen.”

This time, Nico brushed away his tears. They were coming embarrassingly fast, and as Jason shifted to cradle Will like a baby, he felt sobs bubbling in his throat. “Will, you’re perfect for us… we love you so, so much, and I can’t imagine living without you, please don’t leave.” Jason started stroking his hair, Nico now closer, opposite of Jason, and starting rubbing circles into his back like he knew calmed Will down.

“I only wanted t-to leave,” Will hiccoughed between wet sobs, “b-because I thought y-you were gonna find someone who was b-better for you and leave me.” Will buried his head in Jason’s chest, the Alpha cooing, slowly coaxing all the tears out of his mate until he was finished crying.

Will lifted his head after he had cried all his tears out, away from Jason’s shirt wet from his tears, and pecked both his mates on the lips. “Thank you, both. I’ll just… I’ll need time before I believe you, but it’ll happen, eventually. I love you both.”

“And please don’t ever try to break up with us again,” Nico whispered, grabbing his Omega by the waist and pulling him back to the top of the bed, pulling the covers over the two. Jason joined them, laying on Will’s other side, and Will felt happy again.

-

Five years later, Jason held their second child to his chest, bursting with joy. The little girl had Will’s blue eyes and Nico’s skin tone and pitch-black hair. He kneeled beside Will’s bed in the Camp infirmary, giving their daughter to her “mother.” Nico sat on Will’s other side, holding his Omega’s hand and their two-years-old son.

Nico had thought Will looked the most beautiful after childbirth since their son came out, blond hair and blue eyes, an exact replica of Jason. The Omega had hair plastered to his face, blood on his stomach and tears in his eyes, but he had been glowing with happiness. Nico never wanted to forget that image, one of pure joy and beauty.

Will was so grateful for his mates, making him stay those five years ago. Because if they had let him go, he wouldn’t have them with Charles Mario Solace, named after Beckendorf, who was a great demigod in the mates’ eyes, and Nico’s mother, and now Bianca Beryl Solace, named after Jason’s mother, because he thought it could give another chance for his mother to be a good person, in his own little way.

The night of his daughter’s birth, Will fell asleep, surrounded by his mates and his mates’ love. He wouldn’t change a thing.


	18. waiting for a minute til the sun's seen through my eyes- percy/leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof this one took a whILE but im proud of how well i turned it from absolute crap to kinda decent.
> 
> for kylie, sorry for the delay. oops. but its better than if i posted it before, so, forgive me?
> 
> title is sunflower by rex orange county (yeah sorry im becoming a basic indie-loving bitch)

**Leo is an omega but his whole family are alphas and his father Hephaestus keeps him hidden and locked away so no one take advantage of him. But Percy is an unmarked alpha landscaper who is there to help with the pool/garden area and such. Percy is there a lot and he is able to smell Leo. He catches Leo in his heat and they mate. So then Percy has to constantly sneak away from his job at the Hephaestus household to see Leo until Hephaestus catches them. Happy ending though please**

Leo Valdez is miserable. He was born into a family full of Alphas, and of course he had to be the only Omega. 

In this world, an unmarked female Omega isn’t safe enough to be working normal jobs in public, so most become stay-at-home moms or housewives. Unmarked  _ male _ Omegas, who were considered especially ‘valuable,’ are especially unsafe, so they’re barely allowed to leave their houses  _ at all _ . That’s how Leo found himself locked in the basement of his overly-large house. Since his family is rich, they live in a mansion, far away from town on a hill, which already partly took care of the safety issue. His father was still worried, so he had been stuck in the wretched basement for three years now, ever since his 15th birthday when he presented. 

Being stuck in his basement made sure of a few things: he didn’t have friends, he was bored  _ all the time, _ and he was safe. One would have thought that he could have online friends, but  _ oh no, _ that’s still dangerous, his father had said. 

He hadn’t always been friendless. Before he turned 15, he had had three friends. Frank, an Alpha, Hazel, a Beta and Frank’s mate, and Rachel, another Beta. When he presented, his father stuck him in the basement, not letting him explain to them that he couldn’t be outside anymore. He’s pretty sure they held a funeral for him a week after his birthday. Closed casket, of course. It was a bit fucked up, but he hoped that they knew he wasn’t actually dead. It was common for families to hold funerals once their children presented as Omegas. 

He’s lost all hope that he’ll ever have a normal life again at 18. He’s lived through so many heats alone, and he doubts he’ll ever have an Alpha to coax him through gently, taking all the pain away and replacing it with love.

Until the day his father hired a pool boy. 

-

Percy Jackson was always getting in trouble at school, and this time, he’d finally done it. He finally got expelled, even though it hadn’t been  _ his _ fault that Luke fell down the stairs when the boy had been coincidentally right behind him. 

Even though he wasn’t going to miss the school, he kind of needed it. His mom was sick, and he wanted to get a good job so he could pay her medical bills. She was a Beta, so she already had somewhat good treatment, but he could only talk the doctor’s prices down so many times. The bills were adding up and he was afraid she was going to have to be pulled from the hospital to heal on her own at home, with whatever help Percy could offer. 

That’s how he found himself driving around the rich part of town, going door to door with cleaning service flyers. He expected everyone there to already have a maid of some sort, but maybe his Alpha strength could help him get a job with the clients who needed more maintenance help, rather than cleaning. He made sure to include a picture of himself with no shirt on, just to show off his strength. 

He parked his mom’s beat up at the top of a particularly rich-looking street and got out, putting his flyers on every padlocked gate and security-camera-surveilled porch he could get to. He counted twelve houses on a kilometer-long road, each house being able to fit at least ten families. If no one here needed cleaning, he’d go broke before the end of the next month.

Which is why he was more excited than he’d ever been about work when Mr Hephaestus called him about his cleaning service.

-

It’s been a solid three months since Leo’s smelled anyone new, so when the landscaper arrived, the Latino was woken up immediately from his midday nap. 

“Nys, who's here?” he asks, sitting up from his bed and wiping the crust from his eyes. Though he’s not allowed to be outside with Alphas, his siblings are allowed in his basement, just so he doesn’t go insane from the isolation. They’re not allowed anywhere near him when they’re in their rut, though, just for extra precaution.

“Uh, I think there’s a pool guy coming ‘round today. Saw him earlier, in a picture, he’s  _ cute, _ ” Nyssa, his sister, replied, quirking her eyebrows. She took out her phone out of her pocket and pulled up the picture she was talking about, tossing it to her little brother. 

In the picture, there was a boy, maybe 18, standing on the beach. He was shirtless, so of course Leo’s eyes were drawn to the guy’s abs, which were  _ impressive _ to say the least. He had dark hair, almost black, and his beautiful blue eyes stood out, even in the pixelated photo. 

“Wow,” Leo huffed, appreciating Nyssa’s decision to show him. “So, he’s  _ hot _ , but is he gonna be allowed down here? My room’s pretty dirty, he could clean.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “Unless you want Dad to have a heart attack, you can clean your own room. He’s an Alpha.” 

Leo pouted at hearing that, even though he already knew the answer. If the boy was outside, working, he was obviously an Alpha, as Omegas aren’t allowed to work, which means, of course, he can’t meet him. 

“Can you steal one of his shirts for me? He smells good, even from down here,” Leo joked, feeling a bit let down that his sister wouldn’t smuggle the boy down here for him. He was lonely, as an unmated Omega, and he just wanted to at least have friends. 

“Sure thing, little bro,” Nyssa said, and then she was gone up the stairs. Leo spluttered, not knowing if Nyssa understood that he had been joking. 

-

Percy was introduced to the Valdez family, all Alphas (which was weird for so many people, there was the dad and  _ six _ siblings), and he was put to work immediately. He had to tend to the gardens, the indoor pool and the humongous lawn. He was being payed more money than he could’ve hoped for, and he was only working five days a week. Mr Valdez also offered to pay for online school after the Alpha explained his situation, and he only accepted after calling his mother and having her tell him off for not taking up the offer. 

With how nice the place was, Percy could tell there was something off. He had been able to smell the nervousness in the air when he first came into the Valdez mansion, especially on the youngest sibling, little Harley, who had been shadowed by the oldest, Charles, at all times. He thought they were hiding something, but he didn’t want to intrude, and since he didn’t sense any danger, he figured it wasn’t any of his business anyways.

-

Leo was determined to ogle the Pool Boy, because if he couldn’t be friends with him, he would die to just see his abs in real life.

In his basement, Leo has a few small windows peeking out from near the ground, just close enough to the ceiling for him to not be able to see through it unless he’s five feet away. Through the annoyingly placed window, he can see the family pool and gardens, meaning he can see the mysterious but attractive Pool Boy.

So, as anyone else would, Leo devised a master plan to stack every single piece of furniture he could lug over to the wall so he was tall enough to spy on Pool Boy. He already had his Lazy Boy on top of a table, but he was still a few feet short (curse Omega shortness). He was duct-taping books together to make a sturdy step stool (only taping them together after stepping up and immediately falling down, embarrassingly loud). 

After successfully taping together a bible, Moby Dick, thirteen magazines and two phone books together, Leo was tall enough to see through the tiny window. He was sweating and shaking, but he could almost see where Pool Boy was working. 

His brother, Jake, had already told him where Pool Boy would be working. He knew that Leo would want to know, because after being alone for three years, the boy was starved of good-looking Alphas. Pool Boy was working on the garden in the mornings, the indoor pool at noon, and upstairs in the house in the afternoons. He worked five days a week, taking off weekends to do online school. 

Leo was searching the garden area for five minutes, which was right next to the window, before a pair of legs appeared a foot away from him, making him fall down in surprise, yet again. Luckily, the echo of his body plummeting to the hardwood floor, followed by a hyena-like pained screech coming right after, did not alert Pool Boy to his proximity. 

Leo sat on the ground for a second, trying to catch his breath and rubbing his head. He had fallen backwards, hitting his back on the chair and his elbow and head on the ground. As he recovered, he slowly climbed back up his tower, wondering if Pool Boy was deaf, because  _ no one _ could ignore that type of noise. If Leo wasn’t in so much pain, he would have laughed at the  _ slap _ of his poor frail frame hitting the floor. 

As Leo stood up at full height again, he saw that Pool Boy was listening to music. Rather, he  _ heard. _ The guy was blasting some indie pop from headphones, weeding a flower bed, oblivious to the Omega subtly checking out his bum a few feet away. 

Leo fell again. He decided that that was enough spying for the day.

-

Three days after the spying-and-falling incident, Leo was woken up from his midday nap by thumping footsteps coming down his stairs. He was groggy, but aware enough to know that that wasn’t how any of his family walked. The Omega got up from off the carpeted floor, where he slept when he had nothing else to do, and walked towards the stairs. 

All of a sudden, he was face to face with Pool Boy. He had headphones in again, this time blaring hard rock that Leo recognized as Led Zeppelin. 

“Oh my god, get out of here!” Leo screeched as soon as he realized what was happening. Pool Boy gaped as he was pushed backwards up the stairs (Leo tried not to focus on the guy’s impressively hard chest), dropping cleaning supplies in the process. Pool Boy looked shocked, gaping and wide eyes, almost comical, as he was shoved backwards up the stairs by someone he didn’t even know existed. “My father will have you fired the second he knows you’ve been down here!”

“Wait!” Pool Boy said suddenly, and Leo faltered for a second in his pushing, long enough for Pool Boy to gather his thoughts. “Why am I not allowed down here?” he asked, and after a moment, a sniff directed towards Leo’s neck and a shocked face later, it dawned on him. 

And with that, Leo slammed the basement door on Pool Boy’s face.

-

The next day, Loe woke up with a stomach ache, signifying that his heat’s arrival was just around the corner. He wondered if Pool Boy triggered it early, because he was supposed to have it in a week. 

The Omega was quite conflicted. He knew that Pool Boy wasn’t allowed to know about him because he’s an Alpha and blah blah blah, and he  _ did _ push him back up the stairs, but part of him started wondering if that was the only opportunity he would have to meet an Alpha outside of his family. He spent hours mulling over his spontaneous decision and he wondered if it was the best thing he could have done. It was possibly the only time he’d ever get to touch an Alpha. 

As Leo sulked, he got ready for his wretched heat. He took an outrageously long shower, massaging his hurting head while washing his hair. He washed his face outside the shower wearing only a fluffy towel, brushed his teeth and changed. He got into his ‘heat clothes,’ consisting of a comfy pair of sweatpants, fuzzy thigh-high socks, and an old oversized sweater of Frank’s. He had always had a small crush on his friend, since he was the closest he ever had to an Alpha, so of course he had to have something of his during his week-long suffering.

The Latino placed a pain pill along with a glass of water on his nightstand, having gone through his heats enough to know they  _ hurt _ . He locked the door to his basement just for extra precaution, even though family wasn’t affected by Omega’s heats like stranger Alphas were. He was exhausted from the pre-heat side effects, and as soon as Leo’s head hit the pillow in his bed, specifically made with double the usual amount of blankets, he was out like a light.

-

Just as the Omega expecting, he woke up in pain. He had a wet spot already staining his sheets, slick oozing out of him uncomfortably. He had a painful erection, already too horny to focus on anything else. There was heat pooling in the Latino’s stomach, making him too warm, but the shivers made him keep the mound of blankets around him. 

Leo took the pain pills he set out the previous night, counting down until they kicked in. He had tears pricking the corners of his eyes, wishing he was allowed to just have an Alpha to help him through his awful heats, making his mind wander yet again to Pool Boy. The man was only making him hornier, which was slightly worrisome. He didn’t know him, yet he was all the Omega could think about.

After wanking three times, Leo tried to simply go back to sleep as he usually did, but this time something was bothering him. He couldn’t help but seek out a certain smell, a musky, Alpha smell. He knew by now that it was Pool Boy’s smell, and he  _ certainly _ knew that he liked it, but that only made more guilt well up in his stomach. 

Leo usually went through his heats wanking until he was rubbed raw (he had an ointment stuck under his bed), and this time was no exception. He spent hours masturbating, having orgasm after orgasm, yet he still felt the pain at the bottom of his stomach, and he knew it wouldn’t ever really go away. If he couldn’t have an Alpha, he could never have a peaceful heat. 

-

Leo always tried to do something other than masturbate during his heat (even though he usually only lasted a day or so until he gave up), and his cock was purple by now, so he tried to busy himself around his basement. He put back on the clothes that he stripped off in a rush to make his horniness go away, and set to work with his metal scrap, hoping to make something to give to Harley to play with (read: take apart and ask Leo for another one). 

First, Leo tried making a little mechanical butterfly. He had always been good with little metal pieces, and he worked in a garage before he presented. He had Nyssa go out sometimes to get him stuff from the nearby tool store so he always had enough bits and bobs to make whatever he pleased.

After making two butterflies, a ladybug and an entire golden retriever puppy, Leo couldn’t concentrate on the metal. He had been subconsciously grinding down on the chair he was sitting in, and he couldn’t concentrate anymore. He looked at the clock, and only an hour and a half went by. Groaning loudly, the stressed Omega decided it was time for another shower.

The Latino stripped his clothes - his bottoms soaked through with slick, even in the short time that he was actually clothed - on the way to the bathroom. He got there completely naked, making it harder to ignore his erection now, as he had struggled to do while making the toys for his little brother. Leo turned on the water in the shower, making sure it was as cold as bearable, biting his lip to try and distract himself from his annoying predicament _. _

After jumping around like a boxer getting hyped up, trying to prepare himself for the cold, he leaped into the shower, shrieking as the freezing water hit his back, and promptly falling onto his ass. In the process of falling, he got more water on his body, making him squirm in pain and cold, screeching when it felt appropriate, on the shower floor for almost a minute straight. He managed to calm down after a while, and by the time he was standing back up, he had a purple bruise forming on his right hip. 

It was only then when he noticed something weird. He sniffed, trying to find the sudden change in atmosphere, and he smelled it. 

There was a horny Alpha in his basement. 

-

On the Monday of his second week, as Percy was doing his usual business, weeding the gardens, mowing the lawns and such he suddenly smelled an irresistibly sweet smell coming from the Valdez’s house. He already knew from his previous contact that there was an Omega in the house, and he guessed the boy was in heat. 

The Alpha walked as inconspicuously as possible towards the window showing into the basement and saw a trail of clothes on the ground. He bit his lip, feeling his Alpha trying to come out, yelling at him to  _ take the Omega!  _ but he barely knew the boy! He knew his family, but he hadn’t known that he existed until quite recently.

Percy felt himself lose control, giving into his Alpha hormones as he looked around the garden behind him. After making sure no one could see him, he slowly opened the tiny window, making it creak a little too loudly. Once it was open about a foot and a half, he shoved himself through feet first, landing gracefully on the floor right as an alarmed Omega came out of the bathroom fully naked. 

“Well, didn’t expect to see you here,” the Omega said, surprised, as he tried futilely to cover himself up. Percy had already seen the boy, and he couldn’t say he was unattractive. “Why, exactly, are you here?” The boy smiled nervously, laughing a bit. 

Percy didn’t answer right away, instead slowly getting closer to the Omega, and as the smell got stronger, he fought off his Alpha urges once more (this time he  _ actually _ tried) and stood beside the boy. 

“I’m Percy. Percy Jackson,” the Alpha started, smiling politely and sticking out his hand for the boy to shake. He looked at him, a little lost, before taking one hand away from where it was hiding his junk and shook Percy’s outstretched hand.

“Leo Valdez, at your service,” the boy - Leo - responded, making Percy laugh. He quickly retracted his hand to offer better coverage to his privates, and Percy bounced on the balls of his feet.

“So, you smell good,” Percy started, feeling an embarrassing erection start to grow in his pants. He eyed Leo, trying to figure out if he was going to freak out or not. 

“Yup. I’m in heat,” Leo replied. So, not freaking out. The Omega seemed to contemplate something for a second before continuing, “would you like to help me out?”

“Uh, what?” Percy said smartly, his mouth hanging open, before realizing what the Omega was insinuating. He laughed nervously, wanting the awkwardness to just go away. The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck, and before he could respond, Leo was dragging him down a hallway, not particularly caring about covering up anymore.

Percy allowed himself to be dragged until Leo opened a door, pulling him into a bedroom. The smell of slick and sex and sweat was a lot stronger in here, the scent hitting Percy like a wall. He was slowly losing himself to his Alpha’s thoughts again, thinking less and less about  _ I don’t know him! _ and more  _ Hey, he’s  _ quite _ willing. _

Percy found himself sat down on the messily made bed that reeked of Omega hormones. Leo was standing in between his legs, making him taller, so Percy had to look up at him. He still looked nervous, but now also curious and slightly eager. “So, are you gonna help me?” 

-

Leo didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt right, somehow. He’d never had sex before, but he felt like if he was going to have sex with anyone, Percy was certainly a good option. He’d watched enough porn to know what to do  _ physically _ , but he didn’t know what possessed him to think,  _ I’m going to fuck this guy. _

“Are you sure?” Percy asked, which Leo thought for a second was sweet, before remembering he was naked in front of the Alpha, hard and leaking slick. He almost rolled his eyes but managed to keep it back, instead laughing softly.

“Uh, yup. Made up my mind, and I need your help specifically,” Leo said, slightly strained and poking the man in the chest a little too hard, and as Percy fell to the sheets, he climbed on top of the Alpha. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, because if he was wrong and Percy wasn’t willing to sleep with him, he’d be mortified.

To his relief, Percy slowly said, “O-kay,” and let his hand rest on the boy’s hips, his eyes sliding down the Omega’s body, making him shiver. 

-

Percy was utterly baffled by the Omega in his lap, but he was certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to… do  _ whatever _ he wanted him to, because as weird as it sounded, Percy was drawn to Leo. He didn’t smell him from right outside the window, but from the middle of a field, and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from him. He found the boy attractive, of course, but he also seemed… alluring, in a way. Percy didn’t want to leave. 

All of a sudden, Leo was leaning down and there was lips on Percy’s. His lips were chapped, moving insistently against the other boy’s, and the Alpha felt an explosion of emotions in his chest as he pushed up against the Omega, kissing back just as hard. He had only kissed a few people before, but none of them had felt this good.

Percy’s hands came up to rest on Leo’s cheeks as he swiped his tongue on the boy’s lower lip, making the Omega shiver. Leo opened his mouth to let Percy in and ground his erection down onto his clothed cock simultaneously. The Alpha groaned at the sudden assault of pleasure as he bit Leo’s bottom lip, his hands moving back downwards to stroke his hips, slowly gravitating towards the Omega’s raging hard-on. Thankfully, Percy didn’t have to risk creeping Leo out, because as soon as he pulled away and saw where the Alpha’s hand was going, he whimpered and thrust into his hand, closing the last few inches to make the decision for Percy. 

The Omega’s cock was warm in his hand, pulsing and purple. Percy stroked it a few times experimentally, not quite knowing what to do, and Leo keened, arching his back beautifully. The Alpha kissed the boy’s chest before he could stop himself, a rather intimate move for someone who he’d just met. Leo didn’t seem to notice, his head thrown back as Percy continued to stroke him.

A sudden feeling of desperation spread through Percy and he found himself standing, lifting Leo as if he was a feather. He turned quickly, throwing the boy onto the bed almost too hard and quickly stripped, Leo watching him with hooded eyes. He climbed over him, resuming his previous stroking, and kissing his chest again. He sucked gently before moving downwards as Leo squirmed, gasping and letting out little moans. The Omega whined, threading his hands through Percy’s hair and pushing him downwards.

“Please, Percy,  _ please _ ,” Leo whimpered, not able to sit still, “it hurts,  _ please _ .”

Percy looked up and caught the Omega’s eyes, and the look of pain and desperation was so intense that Percy almost flinched. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take all of Leo’s pain away, to kiss it all away, inch by inch, to replace it with love.  _ Wait, love? _ Percy shook his head, a small enough movement for Leo to not notice.  _ I don’t know him,  _ again _ , remember that, Brain? _ He didn’t know him, but he felt the need to protect him and love him, even though he’d only met him ten minutes ago. Percy would have thought more about his inexplicable attraction to the boy if he hadn’t just been pushed down onto said boy’s cock.

Percy spluttered for a second, gagging on the erection that had been unceremoniously shoved into his mouth, but quickly regained his composure and gently sucked. He bobbed his head slowly, laying one hand on the boy’s sharp hip bones and feeling him tremble, his moans of approval only a distant sound. 

As his hands were moving, he found himself moving toward the boy’s hole. From where he was, the smell of the boy’s slick was intoxicating, making him strain to not just hold him against a wall and fuck him. The Alpha’s hand went between the boy’s legs, his fingertips grazing his winking entrance, clenching around nothing, making Leo twitch, pushing into Percy’s mouth more, and moan loudly. Feeling encouraged, the Alpha gathered some slick and unceremoniously shoved two of his fingers into Leo’s asshole. 

He  _ screamed _ . His back arched beautifully, pushing back onto Percy’s fingers and up into his mouth again. The Alpha thrusted deeper, trying to find Leo’s prostate, searching and probing, making Leo whine and writhe in pleasure. He pushed around, curling his fingers, and Leo slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle yet another scream.  _ Good thing his family isn’t home, or I’d be skinned alive by now, _ Percy thought to himself. 

Percy breathed out of his nose as he took more and more of Leo into his mouth, only stopping when the Omega’s pubes tickled his nose, swallowing around his member. He probed at Leo’s prostate again, scissoring his fingers to loosen his hole, and he could hear the Omega letting out a strangled groan, his legs twitching as he tried not to buck up into the Alpha’s mouth. 

Percy stayed still for a total of 2 seconds before Leo was coming in his mouth, the hot liquid filling his mouth, making him choke a little bit. He tried his hardest to swallow it, but he only managed to get half, the other half having fallen out of his mouth in his rush to get it all. 

After the last spurts came out, Percy pulled off and laid down on his back, his head on leo’s thigh, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. One of Leo’s hands were still in his hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly, and as he looked up at the boy, he looked both satisfied, but still horny. The pleading look in his eyes was still there, and Percy knew from his very poorly taught Sex Ed class that the only way that he’d be able to rest during his heat is if he had sex. 

Percy climbed back up to be face to face with Leo, kissing him sweetly, his hands resting on his cheeks. When he pulled away, he looked deep into the other boy’s eyes. “Leo, I want to have sex with you,” Percy said slowly, and Leo nodded immediately, but Percy wanted to make sure, “do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes, Percy, please,” Leo said breathlessly, nodding again as if it would hurry Percy up. Even though he had orgasmed less than two minutes ago, he was hard again, throbbing with want. “Fuck me,  _ please _ .”

Percy felt his last strand of self-control wither away at Leo’s whine, and he picked the boy up and flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees and slid right into him. The slick pouring from the boy’s ass was lube enough for the both of them, and the Omega took Percy’s cock gracefully. He arched his back, moaning at the sudden intrusion in pure pleasure. 

Both men were lost in the feeling, and as Percy slowly pulled out, only half remembering to be gentle, Leo’s head dropped, his arms not able to hold him up anymore. He’d used toys before, but it never felt like  _ this. _ Percy thrusted back in, deeper than before, making the Omega whine, clenching down on his cock. The Alpha groaned huskily as Leo pushed back against him and rolled his hips, practically sobbing. 

Percy pulled out suddenly and snapped his hips forward again, establishing a brutal pace. The air was filled with the sound of skin slapping, occasional whines and the sweet smell of slick. Every time Percy thrust into the boy, there was a wet noise from all the slick coming out of Leo’s asshole, dripping down the front of Percy’s thighs, making them stick together a bit with every snap of his hips. The Alpha’s hands roamed Leo’s back, kneading his muscles soothingly as he jolted forward with every movement, Leo biting the pillow underneath him to keep his mewls at bay, to no avail. 

Percy could feel heat building up in the pit of his stomach, signalling his orgasm’s closeness. He thrusted harder and faster, making Leo cry out and practically shriek in pleasure, both of them needing to come. However, Percy’s thrusts falter for the first time when he hears Leo speak.

“Bite me,” Leo gasped, tilting his head to look back at Percy with hooded eyes and his curls plastered to his forehead. “Please, Percy,  _ bite me _ , please Alpha —”

Percy wasn’t thinking straight, he couldn’t have been, because right then, as both their orgasms washed over them in waves, he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the soft skin where Leo’s neck met his shoulder, not regretting a thing.

-

After hours of fucking, with breaks in between to get to know each other (Leo thought it was out of order, but didn’t complain), Percy left that night, the time he usually did so he didn’t raise any suspicions, and Leo was left to worry. What if Percy already had a mate? What if he didn’t like him, and left and never came back? What if he only fucked him because he was in heat? The questions were endless, and all Leo could do was pace and bite his nails to see if Percy ever returned. 

Leo decided his worrying was wasting time, so he got out of bed and took a long shower. He was still in heat, even though he had already had countless orgasms, he was hard again, so he took a cold shower, hoping it would let him calm down. He made a checklist in his head as he always did when he was too nervous to concentrate: wash the sheets (maybe a few times, just to get all the cum stains out), light a candle to get rid of the Alpha smell, and go to sleep. He did  _ not  _ put crying on his list, because he was determined to stay strong.

Percy didn’t seem like an Alpha that would abandon an Omega he was mated to, but Leo could only wonder what was going on in his head. He hoped he came back, but he prepared himself to be disappointed.

-

He wasted his time last night worrying. 

As Leo woke up, he noticed that his basement was rather cold. He knew it was summer, but it was always cold in the mornings, so he didn’t really focus on it, but something nagged at him. It wasn’t usually this cold… 

Whatever theory he made up vanished from his mind as his bedroom door opened and Percy entered his room, tip toeing as though trying not to wake him up. Leo immediately felt his heart swell, letting out a breath he had apparently been holding since last night. His hand subconsciously went up to his neck to touch the bite mark Percy left there last night, finding comfort in it even though it had been an irrational and ill-thought-out decision from both of them. 

“Oh, thank god,” Percy said to himself as he turned and saw Leo. He seemed to also have the same thoughts as the Omega, that he wouldn’t want to see him again, or that he thought them mating was a terrible mistake, and all the other countless worries that went through his head. He rushed towards the boy on the bed, gathering him into his arms and holding him. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have —” 

“Percy,” Leo interrupted, looking his mate in the eye, “I asked you to bite me. I knew what I was saying, and the bite took, so you’re my mate. It’s  _ okay _ .”

Percy stared at him for a second before slumping against his Omega. He buried his face in his neck, nuzzling him and sniffing him to calm his nerves, and Leo keened at the thought that Percy already took comfort in his scent. 

The two boys spent the morning holding each other, filled with caresses and sweet kisses. Percy stared unashamedly when a beam of sunlight hit Leo’s face, lighting up a sliver of his beauty. Leo ran his hands through his Alpha’s hair, massaging his scalp, leaning in to peck him on the lips every few minutes. 

It was the picture of leisure, until the door to Leo’s bedroom opened once again. 

-

Hephaestus noticed Percy’s truck in the driveway, but he hadn’t come in to greet him, or rough-house with Harley as he usually did. He had looked over the gardens, where he was supposed to be, and he was nowhere to be found. The man sent Harley to go find him, because he could smell him close, but couldn’t be bothered to go find him. The boy was pouting because he hadn’t been thrown around by his favourite visitor yet today, so Hephaestus sent him on a mission.

He sat down in his kitchen for his morning coffee and to read the papers, and less than five minutes passed before Harley screeched from Leo’s basement happily. How the boy had gotten into the locked basement, he did not want to know, but he knew that Leo did  _ not _ like to be bothered during his heat, so he went down to shoo the boy back upstairs. He thought Harley would be the perfect person to find their groundskeeper, but apparently he was just desperate to play. 

As Hephaestus neared Leo’s basement, the smell of sex intensified (he tended to stay away from the entire hallway until a good two or three days after his son’s heat, just so he could air out the smell), but this time it was different. He lumbered down the stairs, discretely putting his dressing robe’s sleeve over his nose, and hurried towards the sound of Harley’s delighted squeals. 

The man expected to see Leo trying in vain to get Harley to go back upstairs, and Harley gleefully ignoring him and playing with whatever off-limits thing he could find, but he did  _ not _ expect to see his groundskeeper struggling to get his pants on while throwing around his youngest child, mouthing words at his only Omega child.

-

“Shit,” Leo whispered, “Dad, please don’t kill him, I can explain, please —”

“Are you mated?” Hephaestus asked, the question aimed at Percy. The younger man put down the youngest Valdez and slowly and cautiously straightened, his belt only half done-up.

“Um, yes, sir, we are,” Percy said, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

All of a sudden, the Alpha had his mates’ father barreling towards him, and hundreds of different images of being viciously murdered ran through his head before he had a full grown man hug him hard enough to crack his back.

Percy awkwardly patted the man’s back, making eye contact with an equally confused Leo over his father’s shoulder. “Um, sir?”

“My boy can finally go outside!” Hephaestus cried as he pulled away, thumping Percy on the back. The younger man could swear he saw tears in his eyes. “Thank you, you dashing young man!” 

Percy smiled, apprehensively at first, but then proudly, and he looked over at Leo. 

The Omega had a shocked expression on his face, looking like he was going to cry. He had a hand covering his mouth, and this time, Percy  _ knew _ there were tears in his mates’ eyes. Harley looked up between his father and his favourite stranger, confused yet happy. Looking at Leo made his heart swell with pride, and he rushed over to the boy, gathering him in his arms and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Hephaestus came over to the confused Omega to explain. “Unmated Omegas are always threatened by Alphas in town, but  _ mated _ Omegas are just as safe as anyone else! I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t have the heart,” the man rushed out, wildly gesturing with his hands, “and I kept you here so you wouldn’t get hurt, but now that you’ve managed to find a trustworthy Alpha, you can… you can leave!”

Leo looked at his dad, stunned, for almost a whole minute before jumping up and hugging the man fiercely, but quickly releasing him. He ran past Hephaestus, sprinting towards the stairs he hadn’t gone up in three years, and burst through the door, almost running into two of his siblings at once.

“I’m free!” Leo exclaimed, pushing past Shane and Charlie, who exchanged a concerned look before shrugging and going about their days. Leo ran around the house, taking it all in, not having seen any of it in the past three years. 

When Percy caught up with him, after receiving many odd looks from the Valdez kids, he found Leo in one of the empty rooms he had had to clean a few times. The Omega was sitting on the bed, only a twin, compared to the giant bed in the boy’s basement, looking at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Leo’s eyes snapped to him, and as if he was his target, ran towards him and jumped into his arms, almost knocking his mate over. He attacked Percy’s face with kisses and the Alpha felt his face get wet, noticing that the Omega had been crying.

Before Percy could ask why he was crying, Leo pulled away, looking distraught, and whispered urgently, “I have to see Frank and Hazel!”

-

Watching Leo run around in the waves of the beach felt too precious for his eyes. 

After a quick drive down a hill in Nyssa’s car, Percy had been introduced to Leo’s best friends, Frank and Hazel, hurriedly. Leo had been too busy crying and hugging the two to formally introduce him, and before the Alpha knew it, they were all packed into a van driving to the local beach. 

They walked around for an hour or so, the three friends catching up on their lives in the past years, Hazel occasionally tearing up and pulling Leo into a rib-crushing hug, picking at ice cream that melted all over their hands. Frank lagged back, in step with Percy, letting Hazel and Leo talk, and Percy got to have a slightly awkward conversation with the other Alpha. Frank tried to give him the Talk, saying even though he didn’t know Leo had been alive for the past three years, he’d still beat his ass if he hurt him, but after that, they fell into a conversation about their high school football careers.

As the sun set, all four of them took off their outer layers of clothes and ran through the waves, having a good time, and Percy couldn’t keep his eyes off of Leo. The Omega seemed happy in his basement, but outside, he was  _ ecstatic. _ Percy’s heart swelled every time Leo’s smile was directed at him, and he felt himself falling in love already. 

The four new friends drove home, Frank driving, Hazel in the passenger side, and Percy and Leo in the back, cuddling, pecking each other lovingly. Every time Hazel looked back at them, she would try to snap a picture of them, to use for Percy’s new contact on her phone. She managed to get a few blurry pictures, thanks to her maniacal giggling, and ended up setting her favourite (Leo looking at Percy like he was the sun) as the contact at the end of the night. 

Frank dropped them off at Leo’s house, and Percy brought him inside, content and ready to sleep.

When they got inside, Hephaestus was waiting for them, smiling proudly. Percy simply waited for him to start speaking this time.

“I have great news,” Hephaestus started, and Percy’s mother walked out from the other room. Percy frowned, about to ask what she was doing here, but the man interrupted his thoughts with an answer. “I got Charles to drive to your apartment, and let me say, it could use a little fixing up,” the man winced a little, glancing at Percy’s mom, “so I decided, since you two are mates, and because we have an extra room now, I thought it might just benefit your wallets if you no longer had to pay rent.”

Percy was speechless. He looked from his mom to Hephaestus, and back again, narrowing his eyes slightly. “You’re not seeing each other, are you?” 

Both adults burst into laughter. His mother sobered first, holding onto the counter top for stability, “No, Percy. I’m still quite single. We have simply been talking the hours that you two have been gone, and Mr Hephaestus is absolutely thrilled that you could help Leo get out of here. So, he offered us the guest house.”

Leo watched as Percy’s face split in two, and his mate practically ran up to his father and bear-hugged him quite like the roles were switched that morning. He even managed to pick up the burly man and twirl him, going over to his mother next and twirling her easier.

Percy came to him last, love in his eyes, and pecked him on the lips. “I hope you don’t mind me moving in early.”

“Not at all, Perce. Not at all.”


	19. time will always mend- frank/percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Weewop
> 
> WARNING: f word for gay person in this chap, but just once
> 
> title from Bullets by Wild Child (i've gotten dangerously into indie music lately)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen: i got about four things to talk about here, so buckle up (or ignore it and read the story)  
> 1- i'm sorry about the long ass wait. i'm a shitty person, ik, and i have no excuse, but i'm posting a good (imo) story and that's all that matters.  
> 2- i'm not religious in the slightest. i know close to nothing about catholicism even though i was raised anglican. i stayed away from things that i could get wrong and basically just made Percy and Frank say what i thought. sorry if it doesn't go along with your beliefs, but sucks to suck. it be like that. sorry.  
> 3- i didn't do much smut in this chapter, and i'm scarred by the thought of what could be included in expositionism, so whoops. i also made it angstier than i thought was wanted, but im feeling angsty atm, so it translated into my writing.  
> 4- i forgot what my fourth point was, so sorry for the wait again.  
> 5- lol i thought of something else—idk if a sermon is a ~church session~ so i just said session. im probably not gonna change it.  
> 6- OVER 5000 HITS? THANK yoUUUUU

**frank/Percy one where frank is a goody two shoes Christian boy who is the son of the pastor and Percy is a rebellious senior who has his eyes set on frank. Percy bullies him but also fucks him a lot, leaving frank confused about their relationship and his relationship with god. ((For the ~sexy scenes~ can you also have frank with a big bum wear panties, and lots of exhibitionism, and barebacking?)) Then frank’s parents walk in on them one night and kick frank out, making him live with Percy. Percy starts to form feelings other than sexual ones for frank, and it ends up happy.**

Frank grew up at Goode Christian Academy being bullied by Percy Jackson. He didn’t know if it was because he got the best grades or if it was that he was all the teachers’ favourite, or because his father was Head Pastor, but since Day One, Percy had it out for him.

When he was in his fifth year, Percy in his sixth, the bullying changed. Before, it had been the older boy stealing his lunch money, tripping him up on the stairs, and leaving him to be chosen last for sports teams. When Percy found out Frank was gay, he took advantage _hardcore_.

Only two months into the school year, Percy walked in on Frank making out with Alabaster Torrington, an older, openly gay student, in an empty classroom.

He had only met Al a few months ago, but he had immediately developed a crush on him. He had known he was gay since his fourth year, and he knew all the other gay students by name _and_ face, and Al was the only attainable one. When the seventh year came up to him, asking him to meet in the Maths room at lunch, Frank had practically skipped his way there.

Percy happened to be strolling through the Academics hallway when he heard a banging. He located the noise, and found Alabaster roughly pushing Frank against the wall. They were attached by the lips and they were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed when he opened the door and entered the room, which made Percy’s chest inexplicably tight. The sixth year cleared his throat louder than necessary, and the younger boy jumped back from Al. Frank had spluttered and blushed, and as Alabaster ducked out of the room with one last stiff kiss on Frank’s cheek and a glare at the intruding boy, Percy’s smirk grew until it was comparable to the Grinch’s.

Frank stood nervously in the middle of the room as Percy closed the door gingerly and walked towards the younger boy. “Didn’t know you swung that way, Zhang,” Percy drawled. _Of course you didn’t, I made sure of that,_ Frank thought to himself. He struck a pose, a finger on his chin, looking pensive, before saying, “and I’m assuming your father doesn’t know either.”

Frank should’ve known that was coming. He closed his eyes tight and took deep, calming breaths, knowing from years of experience that reacting only riled Percy up, like dumping coal on a fire.

“No, he doesn’t,” Frank said. He knew he was in trouble.

“Well, you know I can’t keep my lips zipped about _anything_ ,” he replied easily. The older boy started walking towards him, getting closer than comfortable for Frank, who backed up subconsciously. “So maybe you and I could… come to an agreement.”

Frank could see the wheels turning in Percy’s head, quickly forming a plan, and he swallowed around a lump in his throat. It set in that he could be ruined as the star student if anyone found out about this. “What are you saying, Jackson?”

“Patience, Zhang.” Percy _tsk_ ed and walked even closer, so now Frank was pressed against the wall opposite the door, even though the other boy was a good three feet away from him.

“I’m saying that if you don’t want me to tell your father, along with the rest of the school, I need something in return.”

“And what is it you want?” Frank was starting to get impatient, not liking that Percy had him unwillingly wrapped around his finger.

“I want to fuck you.”

Percy said it so abruptly, so confidently, that Frank almost didn’t hear it.”You want to _what?_ ”

“I’ll fuck you, whenever and however many times I want, so I don’t tell the entire school that you’re gay,” Percy said easily, as if he had already planned it. He looked down at his nails distractedly, with an air of bemusement that scared Frank. He wasn’t supposed to be calm, that was an absolutely obscure suggestion!

Frank couldn’t believe it. He had had a sort of unhealthy crush on Percy since he realized he was gay (he really hoped it wasn’t a kinky thing, and that he was just delusional), and so he almost agreed. He felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks warm, all as he tried to come up with a plan of action.

Frank knew he’d be ruined if word got out that he wasn’t a complete saint, but a gay, dirty sinner, but he also didn’t want to give Percy the satisfaction of having complete dominance over him in the from of taking his virginity. He also, speaking of virginity, didn’t want to have his first time with a guy that had tormented him for years.

Frank weighed out the options: be humiliated or swallow his pride.

With great difficulty and a beet red face, he managed to get out, “F-Fine. You can… fuck me. On one condition.”

Percy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “What, pretty boy?”

“You don’t tell _anyone_ that you’re doing this. Not even your friends, alright?” Frank tried his best to look severe, glaring heatedly and not once losing eye contact with the older boy, but he figured his bright blush wasn’t very intimidating. _Or the fact that you let this guy bully you for years,_ his brain suggested.

Percy seemed to ponder for a moment, _again_ being dramatic, and finally said, “Alright. Now, strip.”

That was the first of many times that Percy Jackson fucked Frank Zhang.

-

Percy liked kissing during sex, a _lot_. But one thing he never did was kiss after sex.

The two were in Percy’s dorm room, his roommate gone, and they were having sex. It was more and more often these days, but Frank couldn’t say he didn’t like it. The older boy had found him after his last class and dragged him back to his room, and by the time he had gotten there, he had been fully hard. It didn’t seem to take much to arouse Percy for Frank.

Percy thrust into Frank, skin slapping the only noise aside from their heavy breathing, and nuzzled his neck from behind. He kissed along the line of hickeys he left on the boy, and the fading ones from the times before. He had been fucking the boy for almost six months now, and he found himself wanting more and more to mark Frank every time they had sex.

Frank pushed back against Percy in time with his thrusts, on his hands and knees with the older boy draped across his back to kiss his neck. He whined loudly, Percy’s cock jabbing at his prostate for the umpteenth time, and clenched down subconsciously as waves of pleasure rolled over him and he came. The sixth year stuttered in his wild movements for a second, and the younger boy felt him start to come.

Frank didn’t like it when Percy came inside of him, because it was harder to clean out. He didn’t like the feeling of it oozing out of him, but it made Percy crazy, so he found himself tolerating it. They usually didn’t use a condom, so Frank just trusted that Percy wasn’t so easy that he already had an STD.

Percy pulled out, flopping onto his back behind him on the bed. Frank rolled over onto his back and looked over at Percy. He revelled in the man’s handsomeness, slick with sweat and panting, yet still stunning.

Ever since Percy had started fucking him, Frank’s feelings for the boy had only gotten more apparent. He made lovesick puppy eyes at him when he wasn’t looking, and wished and hoped that he’d take it slow one night. He knew that it was wishful thinking, but he had also fallen in love with his bully, so he was already setting himself up for disappointment.

Tonight seemed to be different, though. Percy hadn’t been as rough as he usually had, and he hadn’t spoken at all to Frank while he fucked him. He usually liked dirty talk, but he had remained stubbornly quiet the entire time. That had been mildly surprising, but what the older boy did next was practically mind-blowing.

Percy, after gazing at Frank with a small frown, leaned closer. Frank’s first instinct was to move away, but something kept him rooted to the spot. He felt a blush bloom on his cheeks, and Percy leaned his forehead on the other boy’s. He leaned forward a fraction of an inch, his green eyes set on Frank’s lips, and he connected their lips, so gently it made Frank hold his breath.

For once, Percy’s lips were soft against his, not harsh and brutal as they usually were. He just let their lips touch, not moving, and pressed their foreheads together. He moved only slightly, trailing his fingers over Frank’s back, and relaxed against the other boy. Frank was confused, never having seen Percy calm or nice in general, and he found himself getting used to it dangerously quickly.

Percy pulled back, breaking the moment, and paused, hovering over the other boy to study his face. He was making a mental map of the boy’s features, trying to hold onto them, commit them to memory. Then he spoke.

“We can’t do this anymore.”

He broke his gaze, and Frank snapped out of his stupor. The words processed, and he was left speechless. Percy got up and started dressing slowly as Frank simply covered himself in the blanket that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. When he remembered that he was in Percy’s dorm, he got out of the bed and dressed too, quicker than Percy was.

Once fully clothed, Frank managed to choke out, “W-Why do we need to stop?” He hated that his voice wavered.

“We just do, Frank,” Percy said, sounding genuinely sorry. He was pulling his shirt over his head and Frank had to resist the urge to help him when the neck got stuck on his head. He always bought shirts that were too small, because ‘they impressed the ladies’.

“Is it because you have a girlfriend?” Frank said suddenly, surprising himself as well as the older boy.

Percy was finally dressed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the messy room around him as if to avoid having to talk. His eyes treaded over what seemed like every single item in his room before looking at Frank again. He looked tired.

“No, Frank,” he said, his voice more gentle than it had ever been before.

“Then why? Why do we have to stop?” Frank spat, not wanting to cry, so instead getting angry. “Is it because it’s _gay_? Has that finally caught up with you and you can’t bear it anymore?”

“No, Frank, please, it’s not—” Percy said, rubbing his face like a burnt-out father, but Frank wasn’t going to let him speak.

“You know, you can’t just say _We’re not doing this_ and expect me to be fine with it, alright? I have spent a lot of my energy not being mad at you, for _so_ many things, and I can’t just be fine with all of your decisions—”

“Frank!” Percy exclaimed, interrupting again. The younger boy noticed he had been pacing in his fury, and stopped to look at Percy. “It’s not that, alright?”

Frank was biting the inside of his cheek, half a nervous tick and half to hold back tears. “Oh, yeah? Then what is it? _It’s not you, it’s me_?” He scoffed, looking away from Percy and glaring at a pile of clothes in the corner of his room instead.

“I— I just can’t tell you right now, okay?” Percy said, appearing in front of Frank.

The younger boy looked furious as he screwed his face up. He glared viciously at Percy, eyes ablaze with anger and masked betrayal and hurt, and pushed past him, hitting his shoulder a bit harder than necessary.

And then he was gone.

-

The next day, Frank had to go to church in the morning. He decided to get up before everyone else to go and pray, which always made him feel better.

He was sitting at a pew in the back, where Percy usually sat with his friends. A wave of sadness ran through Frank’s chest painfully at the thought of the boy, but he quickly shook it off, berating himself for thinking about him.

He started praying as he always did: with a greeting. He didn’t know if it was unusual or not, but he had always found that it made him more comfortable when talking to God.

“Hey, God. It’s me again, back to ask you more daunting questions. I know you must be tired of me, but you’re really the only one I can talk to without being exhausted by possible solutions and plans of attack.” He leaned his forehead on the pew in front of him, relaxing.

“Anyways, I met this guy a long time ago — you might know him, he goes here, Percy Jackson — and recently, I haven’t been so sure about him. I used to hate him with all my heart, but now, in some twisted way, I think I fell in love with him. And now, he says he can’t be with me anymore.

“Actually, he was never _with_ me. We just had sex — sorry, by the way — and he never showed any interest. So really I’m the only one to blame.”

Frank leaned against the wooden bench, digging it into his back. He started to actually look back on his experiences with Percy, and he realized that _yeah, he’s not interested at all._ He had only ever been rough and mean and _terrible_ to him, but he guessed it was just wishful thinking from him that made him think that he had ever had a chance with him.

“I’m sick, aren’t I?” A tear rolled down his cheek, which he angrily wiped away. “I’m in love with someone who hated me since the very first time he saw me, and now that he’s gone, out of my life finally, I’m crying over him. I’m pathetic.”

He sat there for minutes that stretched, feeling like hours. He let his eyes dance along the scratch marks in the pew in front of him, made by bored students as they listened to his father drone on about God and his rightfulness.

Lately, Frank had been questioning himself. He had thought hard about his religion, and how he got to believing in God and Jesus and the whole shebang — his parents. He had never been taught about other religions, sent to Catholic school as soon as he was old enough for preschool. He had only ever been friends with Catholic people (as far as he knew, he wouldn’t be surprised if his parents didn’t let others talk to him about other religions) and he wondered if it was really all realistic. He hated to be thinking those things, but it had gotten too hard to ignore.

With a banging of the church doors opening, Frank was jerked out of his thoughts. He remembered that he had a tear streaked face and quickly went to sit at the very front of the church, where he sat when he wanted to be left alone. No one ever sat at the front because when Frank’s father got heated about something, he was deafeningly loud. He doubted that anyone up front would notice his state of disarray, either, so it was a safe spot for him.

During the whole session, Frank’s thoughts were elsewhere. So were Percy’s.

The older boy spent the entire time gazing longingly at the back of Frank’s head, sitting far from his friends to avoid them noticing. He had wanted to tell Frank that he only stopped because he knew he love him as much as Percy did, but he had been so angry that he couldn’t have gotten it out.

He had a plan set now, one that he had brewed overnight. He hadn’t slept a wink, not wanting to waste time that could be spent perfecting his idea. He was going to catch Frank after church, because he knew that he always helped out his father in putting things away before leaving, always the last to come out, and he would tell him about his feelings. He knew that the boy wouldn’t dare hurt him in public, because he had a great reputation that he wouldn’t soil for the world. He hoped that he wasn’t more important than the world, because over the past few months, Frank had gone through a growth spurt and he could pack a punch.

Percy waited in the foyer area after everyone but Frank and Father Mars left, leaning against the wall and twiddling his thumbs distractedly. He was biting the inside of his cheek as he did when he was nervous. He could hear footsteps coming from the church, and he waited, holding his breath.

The doors swung open and Frank and his father emerged. Frank looked surprised and slightly angry, and Father Mars looked disgruntled. “I guess I’ll leave you to that, Frank. I’ll be in my office at lunch, as always.” Father Mars said his goodbyes awkwardly as Percy desperately tried to get Frank to meet his eyes.

They were alone. Percy’s heart started beating faster than could be healthy, and he could feel a bead of sweat on his brow.

“Frank, the reason I had to—”

“Save it, alright? I get that you hate me, you don’t have to apologize. Just leave me alone,” Frank said, his eyes slightly glassy, his voice quieter than usual. He looked awful, like he had slept as much as Percy did.

The boy made for the door, but Percy got in front of him. “Frank, listen, I don’t hate you—”

“Yeah, and pigs fly,” Frank said weakly. He reluctantly met the other boy’s eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and apparently waiting for Percy to continue. He could’ve cried in relief; he didn’t expect Frank to actually accept his efforts.

“Listen, I had to stop because I was protecting myself. I didn’t think you’d react the way you did, I thought you’d have been relieved. I really thought that it was in your and my best interest to never see each other again,” Percy said, and as he realized how bad that sounded, he shook his head and restarted. “No — I meant to say that—”

“What were you protecting yourself from? I don’t have any power over you,” Frank said incredulously, though he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously.

“You don’t know how wrong you are on that,” Percy said, dropping his eyes. He took a deep breath and wiped his obscenely sweaty hands on his jeans before saying, “I was protecting myself from a broken heart b-because I’m in love with you.”

Percy only looked up after bracing himself mentally. He slowly raised his eyes, not wanting to see the expression on Frank’s face, but desperately needing to. He didn’t see what he expected, however (disgust, horror, maybe fury), he saw something he could only describe as pure happiness. The boy was smiling, his tired eyes lit up, a completely different person than Percy was used to seeing. It made his chest tight with the overwhelming amount of love he felt for the boy.

Before he could stop himself, Frank was throwing himself into Percy’s arms and planting a kiss on the other boy’s lips. He thought, in the back of his mind, that he probably shouldn’t do this in a church, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt Percy return his kiss.

-

They were in Frank’s dorm for once — Leo was out of town to see his baby brother — and they were fucking for what could’ve been the millionth time, but it felt like the first time to Frank. In some ways, it was. It was the first time that they had sex, and dare he say it— _made love_. He guessed that was what it was, now that they had shared their feelings.

The room was only lit by a lamp on Frank’s bedside table, covered by a shirt to “make it more romantic” because Percy had seen it in a movie. The boys had undressed in record time, but were now taking it slow, the knowledge of their mutual feelings encouraging them to make it _meaningful_.

Frank was laying on his back among his sheets in his bed, fully naked in front of Percy for the first time. He felt oddly self-conscious, which he felt was unjustified because he had been _half_ naked more times than he could count with Percy.

The other boy was between Frank’s legs, slowly pumping a single finger in and out of his bum. Percy had always been rather obsessed with Frank’s bum, claiming it to be the nicest he’d ever seen. Frank remembered the first time he’d rimmed him, after church in his dorm. It had been dirty and passionate, probably the best sex they’d ever had. But now, Frank could only think about the boy looking up at his face with love in his eyes.

Percy kissed the inside of his thigh, his eyes fixated on Frank’s face as he added another lubed finger into his entrance. He was used to it by now, so he didn’t show much in his expression, until the other boy found his prostate after a bit of poking around. His mouth fell open silently and his head back against the pillows behind him, his legs opening a little more subconsciously. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, precum pooling in his bellybutton. He thought it was slightly gross, but he didn’t care much as Percy stroked the bundle of nerves in his bum.

Percy added another finger, keeping the pace gentle and steady, and fingered Frank until his wrist hurt and his hand cramped. When he first slid into the other boy, their foreheads pressed together, they simultaneously let out a breath, feeling truly connected for the first time. Frank reached up, pressing his lips against Percy’s, and they made love for what seemed like hours before finally coming to rest beside each other on Frank’s bed.

There was cum cooling on Frank’s stomach, and Percy had thrown the condom out minutes ago. They were sweaty and content, basking in the glory of each other, facing each other on the bed. Percy’s hand was in Frank’s hair, stroking him comfortingly.

“Why weren’t we like this from the start?” Frank asked quietly, not expecting an answer. The question hung in the air, letting the boys think and regret all they had one to each other before admitting their feelings.

-

“Do you think God loves us?” Percy asked one day, a month or so after they officially got together. They were in Frank’s room again, and though Leo was back, he was supportive and comfortable with the new couple.

The boys were naked under their sheets, Frank wrapped around Percy like a koala. He was sated from his orgasm (which Leo oddly didn’t care about either, Percy thought) and they were talking again about their relationship and all that could go wrong. It really wasn’t healthy, but they loved each other enough not to care.

“I mean, gay people go to Hell, right? Even though they’ve really done nothing wrong, they’re damned to burn after they die. But I don’t think that being gay is reason enough to say that a man is deserving of torture. It just… it sucks that so many people _do_ believe that,” Percy said, burying his face in Frank’s overgrown hair. He kissed his head, trying to communicate his love for the boy.

“You know what?” Frank mumbled, after a pregnant silence, “I think that that’s bull crap that cowards say to get power. There’s no reason that we’re any different from heterosexual people, so really, what’s wrong with it?”

“Hey, if you guys do end up in Hell, I’ll be down there partying with you, having all the fun that Saints can’t have,” Leo piped up from his bed on the opposite side of the room. He seemed to be listening in to their conversation, which Frank didn’t mind, but Percy still had to get used to.

“And all of our friends, too,” Frank said, smiling at Leo and chuckling. “We’ll all have parties and raves when we’re dead—”

And then the door to Frank and Leo’s dorm opened.

-

Frank and Percy sat in different chairs, Frank in boxers that he managed to grab before being dragged out of bed, and Percy wrapped in the blanket. Leo had left on Pastor Mars’ orders, leaving the two boys behind despite Frank’s protest. The younger boy had tears streaming down his face silently, eyes downcast, and Percy looked defiant and predatorily protective of Frank in front of his boyfriend’s father.

Mars had come to tell Frank that he was going to be giving a speech to the new kids next year, and that he had to start preparing now. He hadn’t expected to see his beloved son in a liplock with the worst kid in the school, and he had been furious.

“You cannot stay here anymore. I won’t accept it. My son is _not_ a faggot,” Mars spat, his eyes blazing. He stood, pacing before the two boys, looking down on them with disgust as if one of them wasn’t his cherished son. Percy’s knuckles were white, holding back from hitting the man. The neighbouring dorm rooms could certainly hear Mars’ yelling, and Frank thought that it might be just as well to leave, because his classmates wouldn’t want to associate with the gay kid.

“I will be telling your mother about this, so don’t even think about going to her and infecting her with your sinful thoughts,” he said, and Frank choked on a sob. Percy wanted nothing more than to kick Mars out and comfort his boyfriend, but he didn’t know if that was what Frank wanted. He wasn’t nearly as rebellious as his significant other.

“You disappoint me, son. You were a star pupil, and now look at you. You were too weak to resist the Devil’s sins, and look at you,” he said with what sounded like the slightest tint of sadness, masked by anger. “I don’t want to see you ever again.”

And he was gone with a slam of the door.

Frank collapsed in Percy’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably, wetting the blanket wrapped around him. He held the boy, soothing him and stroking his back, running a hand through his hair and comforting him as he let the tears flow freely. Percy didn’t know what it was like to be rejected by a homophobic parent, but his step father had always been cruel, so he knew somewhat what it felt like to be in Frank’s position.

“Hey, we don’t need him, alright? You’ll be better off without negative people telling you what you can and can’t do. We can leave, and get an apartment, and live together without your dad. We can even live with your friends, too, alright?” Percy whispered into Frank’s hair, and he seemed to like the ideas, because as he sat on the floor in front of his boyfriend’s chair, his head on Percy’s knees, he calmed down and his breathing slowed so he wasn’t sobbing anymore.

“Maybe we can get Leo to come and sin with us, so we can secure our spots in the Hell Party together?” Percy beamed when Frank managed a little laugh. “And your other friends — I think there was Piper, Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, and Reyna? We can get an apartment with all of them and forget about your dad.”

“And Rachel, Nico, Will, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and maybe Alabaster too?” Frank said with a teary but cheeky smile directed at the older boy.

Percy leaned down so their noses touched and said, “Absolutely not Alabaster, but the rest can come.” And Frank laughed again and Percy pressed his lips to Frank’s, feeling tension leave his body.

-

Two months after Percy graduated, they moved into their cozy apartment together with Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Annabeth. It was spacious and they had managed to afford a six bedroom apartment, which took up a whole floor.

Frank easily got into another school to graduate, with all his credentials and recommendation letters from the teachers at Goode, and the apartment was close enough to the academy that the rest of his friends could still go there.

Despite his father’s warnings, Frank had gone to his mother and come out to her before his father could say anything about it, and she took it surprisingly well. It took some time for her to adjust to the fact that she wouldn’t have any biological grandkids, and that she couldn’t gossip with her close family about when he was going to get a girlfriend.

All in all, they were happy, and Frank wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went through literally five drafts before i chose this one so you better like it >:(


End file.
